


Far Away

by ShiningMasenko



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Basically everyone is in here - Freeform, F/F, just don't want to clutter everything with tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:48:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 60,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28404255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiningMasenko/pseuds/ShiningMasenko
Summary: Catra leaves the horde in the beginning and adora doesnt have to fight with her best friend. They do have to fight shadow weaver so they really need a hug.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 98
Kudos: 332





	1. Tiara

Catra ran through the Whispering Woods. Adora and her had been separated because of her reckless driving, and she would kill anyone who laid a single finger on her friend. And then she’d never forgive herself for getting Adora hurt. Or worse. God knew what the princesses were really like. Shadow Weaver was a lying witch, and she knew that better than anybody. For all she knew the princesses were kind and generous.  
  
That’d be worse. Adora would eat that up.  
  
She shook her head and continued to track Adora down. The one thing that even Shadow Weaver had to compliment her on were her tracking skills. Even if Shadow Weaver added a backhanded insult on the end. It was something she even had over Adora. Probably the only thing. She finally picked up on Adora’s scent. If there was one certainty in this world, it was that nothing could hide Adora’s scent from her. It was dark now. So much time had passed. Shadow Weaver was going to kill her for this. Of course it would be all her fault. But Adora had just been promoted. Catra just hoped that Shadow Weaver would take it all out on her. The mental image of Adora going through some of the awful punishments that she’d been through made her sick to her stomach.  
  
Catra jumped up into a tree when she heard voices. She glared down at three figures and a giant spider. The three of them started running and Catra let out a frustrated sigh. “I’m seriously about to chase the giant spider.” She groaned as she followed them. They fell down a cliff and Catra let out a groan. “If all of your friends jumped off a cliff, would you too?” She asked sarcastically as she jumped out of the tree and slid down the cliff. She landed on her feet and ran towards Adora. The spider began to chase them, climbing down the cliff. Adora looked back at the spider and saw Catra running towards them. “Really bad time to catch up to me.” Adora said with a small smile on her face. Then she looked at the door.  
  
“What, more Horde soldiers?” Glimmer yelled.  
  
“Is that a Princess?” Catra asked, “Adora are you hanging out with a princess?”  
  
Adora looked back at Catra and grabbed her hand. “No time to explain. Eternia!” She yelled and the door opened and everyone ran inside. It closed, locking the spider out.  
  
“Fantastic.” Catra groaned. Glimmer lit up the room and Catra glared at Adora. “Mind telling me what’s going on? And how’d that door open?”  
  
“Um, I met these guys, they may have had me tied up, and I got out and we got chased by a spider and I read the word on the door?”  
  
“And want to explain why I shouldn’t kill this little princess for tying you up?” Catra asked with a smirk on her face.  
  
“She’s kind of our light source?” Bow offered, trying to defuse the situation, but also reaching for his bow and arrow, just in case.  
  
“Catra, can we just get out of here before we start picking fights?” Adora asked. She grabbed Catra’s arm, and Catra let out a small purr.  
  
Glimmer looked absolutely livid. “Fine, let’s just go.” She growled.  
  
Glimmer lead the way and Bow followed after Catra and Adora. Adora was holding Catra’s hand to keep her from getting upset and trying to break things. “You know, we might be better off as their hostages than going back to the Horde. Shadow Weaver is going to be so mad when she realizes how long we’ve been gone.” Catra joked.  
  
They ran into a hologram, and it took them no time at all to be kicked out of the building by force. Bow began begging Adora to make it stop. “What makes you think she can do anything?” Catra asked.  
  
“We need the scary lady in the cape, give me the sword.” Adora yelled. Catra was confused, but she managed to pry the sword out of Glimmer’s hands and handed it to Adora. “For the Honor of Grayskull!” Adora yelled and became Shera. “Eternia.” She yelled as she touched a stone tablet.  
  
“Administrator Detected. How may I assist you?” The hologram asked.  
  
Catra stared at Shera with a glare planted on her face. “That explains a lot.” She muttered.  
  
“We want out. And without going near the scary spider.” Adora replied. A door opened that led to a staircase. The moment it appeared everyone ran out. Adora grabbed Catra to make sure she got out safely. Once they were out Adora dropped the sword and returned to normal, and Catra fell on top of Adora. “What was that?” Catra asked.  
  
“I don’t know.” Adora admitted. Glimmer picked up the sword and stared at the two of them.  
  
“Why are you guys still here?” she asked.  
  
Catra shrugged and looked down at Adora. “It’s been a day since we left, we’re going to get in trouble, so I’m in no hurry to go back.” Catra replied.  
  
Adora looked over to the sword as the two girls got up and looked each other in the eyes. “Shadow Weaver told me I was nothing before the Horde found me. But the sword, that magic. I want to know what it is, where I’m from. And I can’t do that at the Horde.”  
  
Catra laughed and brushed some grass out of Adora’s hair. Bow put his hands on Glimmer’s shoulders and looked at the two. “Glimmer’s mom could have answers.” he stated, “Come with us, both of you.”  
  
Catra leaned back into the grass and stared back at Adora. “She’ll come looking for us. For Adora, mostly.”  
  
“Catra, please come with me. If this ends up being a mistake I’ll take full responsibility.” Adora begged.  
  
Catra replied, then she grabbed Adora’s badge and threw it. “That thing has a tracker in it, you know. And I’ll go with you to get your answers, but then we’re going back to the Horde. This will make it harder to find us. Just not impossible. Shadow Weaver’s magic is too powerful to hide from.”  
  
Adora smiled and placed a hand on Catra’s arm. “Catra, I think the Horde might be evil.”  
  
“You’re just now figuring that out?” Catra asked as she stood up, then helped Adora up, “It’s kind of in the name. We live in the Fright Zone.”  
  
“Enough talk, let’s go. We’ve wasted too much time.” Glimmer stated. They all began to follow Glimmer to a town they’d never seen.  
  
Glimmer and Bow began changing Adora and Catra’s appearances the moment they got to Thaymor. They ended up staying in Thaymor for the party, despite Glimmer’s disapproval. While Bow showed Adora around, Catra just ate and glanced over at Glimmer. “Are you okay Sparkles?” She asked.  
  
Glimmer glared at Catra and looked away. “I...I wasn’t supposed to go anywhere. The sooner we get back, the less angry my mom will be.”  
  
“Adora and I are in the same boat.” Catra replied, “I almost don’t want to go back, we’re going to be in so much trouble.”  
  
“Why would you go back?” Bow asked, walking over to them while Adora was petting and trying to ride the horse he’d just introduced her to, “Don’t you see how evil the Horde is, and how nice Etheria is?”  
  
“I...I don’t know. I guess I’m just not a very good person.” Catra replied, “I am just a part of the Horde, your enemy.”  
  
Glimmer glared at Catra. Adora began approaching them on top of the horse. “I’m nothing like Adora.” Catra said with a small, sad smile. She turned her attention to the flowers on the ground, then looked over at the houses and the families. She wondered to herself, ‘Did I have a family? Where do I come from?’  
  
“You okay Catra?” Adora asked. Catra nodded and looked away. The sight of Adora on the horse was far too sweet for her to handle.  
  
“I’m fine. Don’t get hurt. You don’t land on your feet.” Catra said, finally turning back towards Adora.  
  
Adora got off the horse and sat next to Catra. “Look at all this Catra. This is Thaymor, the place we were supposed to conquer. If we go back to the Horde, we’ll be expected to destroy towns just like this.”  
  
Catra glanced at the flowers, the families, the food, and then back to Adora. “If I go back, you’re still going to leave, aren’t you?”  
  
“Please don’t make me choose Catra.” Adora pleaded. “It’ll hurt too much. I-I need you, but I can’t go back to the Horde.”  
  
Catra blushed and backed away from Adora. “You-you don’t need me.” Catra retorted. She was worthless, nobody in the world needed her.  
  
Adora blushed and pulled Catra’s face back so their eyes could meet. “Please Catra, you mean everything to me. Don’t make me fight you.”  
  
Catra pulled away from Adora. “Adora, you’re asking me to betray everything I have ever known for a bunch of people you just met. All because you can become some stupid glowing princess.”  
  
“I know it’s a lot to ask of you.” Adora replied.  
  
Bow stood up and approached Catra. “Look, I just met you, but wouldn’t you be much better off if you left the Horde? Don’t you like the sunlight? And the trees? If you can’t do it for Adora, or the people of Etheria, then can’t you at least do it for yourself? It’s not like you have to fight against the Horde, you can just hide in a village or the forest or wherever you feel like. You’d be free!”  
  
Catra sat back down and stared at her hands. She’d be free? Free from Shadow Weaver? Free from the strict training schedule, free from responsibility, just free? But if she didn’t fight the Horde, she’d be all alone. Who would really accept an ex Horde soldier with nothing to offer?  
  
She had to face it. No matter where she went, she didn’t belong.  
  
She looked back at Adora. She belonged with Adora. She let out a smile that she knew she shouldn’t have. The hope it gave Adora was visible in her eyes.  
She looked back at the families enjoying the party. She shook her head and laughed. “I’m not an idiot. I know leaving the Horde is stupid.” Adora looked heartbroken. “Adora, all I want is for you to be happy.” Adora blushed as she stared at Catra. She remembered just how much hurt she’d endured in the Horde just to stay by Adora’s side. She remembered brushing off how upset being second best was just to keep Adora happy. She remembered how often Adora begged Shadow Weaver to stop punishing her, despite how powerless they both were against the woman. If it weren’t for Adora, she’d have died a long time ago. Adora was everything she’d ever been given. “I’ll leave the Horde.”  
  
Adora pulled Catra into a hug. “Thank you.”  
  
“You realize wherever we go, Shadow Weaver is going to follow us.” Catra responded, “I have an idea.”  
  
“Your ideas usually get you zapped by Shadow Weaver.” Adora warned, holding Catra tighter.  
  
Catra smirked and pulled Adora away from her. “Probably this one too. I can go be a spy for the rebellion.”  
  
“Catra no.” Adora gasped, “That’s a horrible idea.”  
  
Catra laughed. “I know, but all we know is that they’re going to attack this town, not when. If we say that you left the Horde because you found some princess, and I came back, then I can figure out when the Horde is going to attack and come warn everyone. And it’ll buy us some time before Shadow Weaver tries to kill us.” Catra shrugged, “You need to figure out how to transform at will and use your shiny new form with the tiara. Also, we both know you’re a terrible liar and a good person. Well I’m a good liar and a terrible person so I’ll be fine.”  
  
“How do we know you’re not going to betray us instead?” Glimmer accused.  
  
“You don’t.” Catra replied, “I still don’t know how to get any further than Thaymor, increase your guards just in case, and I’ll make it back in a week, with or without the information. I promise.”  
  
Glimmer was clearly still upset with this arrangement, and Adora and Bow were worried. But Bow knew that presenting two Horde soldiers to the Queen would be a bit much, and Glimmer would rather get back to the castle as soon as possible. Adora knew that she wouldn’t be able to convince Catra not to try this plan. “If you aren’t back in a week I’m going back to find you. I’m not powerless anymore. I’m not going to stand by and watch Shadow Weaver hurt you.”  
  
Catra felt like she was going to cry, and she got up and turned away. “I’d better go back now. It’ll take me at least a day to get there.” Catra stated, then looked back at Adora. “You be careful too. If they hurt you, I’ll destroy this whole world just to get even.”  
  
“Aww it’s almost like you like me, that must be so embarrassing for you.” Adora teased. Honestly, she was trying not to cry either.  
  
Catra looked towards the fright zone. This could be the last time she ever saw her friend. One or both of them could end up dead for all she knew. She smiled and turned her head towards Adora. “I do like you, and yeah, it’s embarrassing you idiot.” She waved good bye and ran back to the fright zone.


	2. Capture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't try to fool the woman who raised you.

Catra returned to the Horde in a day’s time. She did not particularly enjoy informing Shadow Weaver that Adora had left them. Shadow Weaver zapped Catra and held her up in the air. “Don’t pass out quite yet Catra. You’re going to get Adora back.”  
  
Catra let out a feral laugh. “What makes you think I can do that? I already tried, remember?”  
  
Shadow Weaver threw Catra to the ground with her magic and zapped her again. “You’re worthless after all.” She retorted. Hordak’s face appeared on the monitor above their heads. “Lord Hordak. I assure you, I will get Adora back.”  
  
Hordak glared daggers at Shadow Weaver. “Leave her. We have no use for disloyalty.”  
  
“But she’s a force captain!” Shadow Weaver argued.  
  
“She wasn’t even experienced.” Hordak retorted, clearly losing patience, “Make someone else force captain.” He looked down on his monitor to see Catra on the ground, “She’s loyal, she came back only to have you torture her. Make her the next force captain.”  
  
Catra looked up in shock. Shadow Weaver looked furious as she handed Catra the badge. “Do not mess this up.” Shadow Weaver growled.  
  
Catra grabbed the badge and ran over to the roof. She stared down at the fright zone and hissed. Of course something like this would happen. It was just her luck to be given something so big only to have to give it up. She wondered if Adora had felt this way when she’d given up her badge.  
  
No, she gained that stupid sword.  
  
She looked at the badge, realizing how much freedom she had now. She looked up at the sky. It was tempting. It was so tempting to abandon Adora. She could plan a way to capture her in a week, she could capture every princess that came along to rescue her. She could destroy the rebellion. All she’d have to do in order to gain everything is stay put and betray Adora.  
  
You mean everything to me.  
  
She smiled and held a hand to her chest. Even though they were best friends, they rarely said such sappy things to one another. She couldn’t help blushing at the thought. Adora would never betray her.  
  
She would have fought against her though in order to do the right thing.  
  
So maybe Catra didn’t mean everything to Adora. But Adora would never betray Catra like Catra was tempted to betray Adora.  
  
“I am a terrible person.” She said with a small smile on her face.  
  
She closed her eyes and sighed. She didn’t have to give up her place in the Horde for Adora. She could do it for herself, just like Bow had suggested. She could be truly free if she took down the Horde, just like she could be truly free if she rose up the ranks in the Horde. What did it really matter what side she was on?  
  
She stood up and walked through the halls. The cold, metal walls. She walked past a Force Captain. She smirked as she put her badge on. She could at least have fun for the week while she looked for information.  
  
She looked over at the Force Captain she’d just passed and tapped her on the shoulder. “Hey, I’m the new Force Captain.” She said with a smirk, “Can you show me around?”  
  
Scorpia smiled and turned around. “Kitty!” She yelled and pulled her into a hug.  
  
“Oh great, you’re a hugger.” Catra groaned. She winced in pain, all of the wounds she’d gotten from her punishment were burning with the contact. Scorpia noticed and put her down.  
  
“Hey, are you feeling okay? Did I squeeze too hard?” Scorpia asked.  
  
“Yeah I’m fine. Just, can you show me all the places I can go now?” Catra asked.  
  
“That’s covered in Force Captain Orientation.” Scorpia replied.  
  
“Force Captain What? Nobody told me about that.”  
  
“But it’s already over.”  
  
“Yeah, so can you help me?” Catra responded.  
  
“Yeah, sure thing.” Scorpia replied. She grabbed Catra’s wrist, careful not to cut it, and started dragging her around showing her everything as if she had nothing better to do.  
  
Catra could not tell if she liked Scorpia or not, but she tried her best to dislike her coworker. She would only know her for a week.  
  
\---  
  
Shadow Weaver watched Catra sneak through the halls at night. She knew that Catra was up to something, and once Catra smirked as she read the file on the infiltration of Thaymor, she knew what was going on. She was right not to trust Catra. Shadow Weaver appeared in front of Catra and held her in place with her magic. Catra’s face was horrified. “Shadow...Weaver…” She hissed.  
  
“Catra, you’re going to betray us, all for Adora?” Shadow Weaver asked, “Thaymor, that’s the town that you last saw Adora at, isn’t that correct?”  
“How did you..?” Catra asked. She knew she was as good as dead. She felt tears well up in her eyes. She’d never see Adora again. She wasted her life and her freedom, and all for nothing. She never accomplished a single thing in her life.  
  
“My magic is far too powerful for you to comprehend.” Shadow Weaver answered, “I’ll give you two choices. You can die here, or I can send you to Beast Island.”  
Catra smirked. Dying would probably be better than Beast Island. The stories of Beast Island were the only ones she believed in the Horde. They were the only stories that she heard from people who weren’t Shadow Weaver. She thought about Adora. She thought about all of the tortures she’d be willing to Endure just to see her friend again. She stared Shadow Weaver in the eyes. “Beast Island.”  
  
Shadow Weaver was not surprised. She tossed Catra to the side. “You got caught in three days. You are useless, nobody will find you, nobody will care. Do you really think Adora would bother going to Beast Island for the likes of you?”  
  
Catra laughed as she forced herself to her feet, only to get knocked back down by Shadow Weaver’s magic. “You’re a fool Shadow Weaver. All you’ve got on me is that I read some stupid file. I was just trying to go out in the field.”  
  
“You’re the fool for thinking you could accomplish anything with your life. Adora isn’t here to protect you this time.”  
  
“I don’t need Adora, I don’t need anyone. Now just shut up and take me to Beast Island already.”  
  
Shadow Weaver picked Catra back up and escorted her to a Horde Ship and threw her in. And in just a few minutes Catra was on her way to her new home.  
Catra’s headpiece fell off of her head and onto the ground. She let out a pained laugh and rested her head against the wall of the ship. There was one thing she had accomplished. The Horde was going to attack Thaymor in four days. Adora would be waiting for her there in four days. It wasn’t much, but it was enough to console her on the trip to Beast Island.  
  
And of course, once the ship got there, it crashed. Catra laid in the ship, unconscious with blood trickling down her face.  
  
\---  
  
Adora paced at the town entrance. “Adora, stop.” Glimmer groaned, “What are you doing?”  
  
“I’m pacing.” Adora retorted. She stopped when she heard the sound of robots. “Oh no…” Adora whispered as she grabbed for her sword.  
  
“Wasn’t Catra supposed to warn us before an ambush?” Bow asked, readying his weapon.  
  
“Yes, yes she was.” Adora said. She had tears in her eyes, “This means she’s not okay. I should have never let her go back.”  
  
“Or maybe.” Glimmer retorted, “She betrayed us.”  
  
Adora shot Glimmer a glare. “She wouldn’t do that.”  
  
“Get ready to fight the Horde, and not each other.” Bow said, then shot an arrow.  
  
The battle didn’t take long once Shera came out and put the fear of god into the soldiers by destroying every bot and tank they had. She grabbed Kyle and pinned him against the nearest tree. “Where’s Catra?” She asked.  
  
“I-I-” Kyle started, scared out of his mind, “Beast Island. She was a spy, so Shadow Weaver sent her to Beast Island!”  
  
Adora dropped Kyle and fell to her knees. Kyle ran as soon as his feet hit the ground. “Beast Island is real?” Adora whispered. Tears fell out of her eyes. “Catra…”  
  
Glimmer and Bow walked over to Adora. “What’s Beast Island?” Bow asked.  
  
“It’s...it’s where the Horde sends people to die. There’s all kinds of sharp razor beasts there. And now Catra is…”  
  
Bow placed a hand on Adora’s shoulder. “We’ll go there, we’ll get her. I promise, she’ll be fine.”  
  
Adora shook her head and wiped her eyes. “I. I need to be alone. To hit some trees or something.” She responded. Then she stood up and ran into the forest. Glimmer began to run after her, but bow caught her and shook his head.  
  
Adora stopped when she found Razz’s hut. Maybe Razz could help her? She fell down on her knees once more and let out a sob. It was her fault. If she hadn’t let Catra go back to the Horde, if she hadn’t convinced Catra to betray the Horde...if…  
  
If she hadn’t found the sword, or taken them out to the forest, if she had just stayed put and followed the rules Catra would be right there next to her making some kind of stupid joke.  
  
“Mara dear, what are you doing on the ground like that?” Razz asked.  
  
Adora looked up and let out a sob. “I just...I need to fly somewhere but I don’t have a ship.”  
  
“No ship huh? Maybe those people with the noisy machines have one you could borrow.” Razz responded.  
  
Adora stared at Razz with awe in her eyes. “The Horde...They have to. How else would people get sent there?”  
  
Adora stared down at her hands and smiled. Maybe she could get Catra. But if they had ships, why did they never come back after they were sent out? Maybe Bow could come up with something? She looked towards the fight zone and considered turning into Shera and raiding it, grabbing a ship and carrying it back if she had to.  
  
She remembered how Catra had said she’d destroy the whole world just to get even if she’d ended up hurt, and now she knew that a part of her shared that sentiment.


	3. Beast Island

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catra's first day on Beast Island is kinda rough.

Catra woke up in the Airship and held her hand to her head. There was dried blood. She smirked. Good, she wasn’t bleeding out, yet. She sat up and held her ribs. “The least she could have done is not hurt me before sending me here.” Catra groaned. She opened her eyes when she heard a noise. She placed her hands on her ears, trying to drown out the sound.  
  


Worthless. Useless. Burden.  
  


She shook her head and the dizziness the motion caused helped her drown out the noise. She forced herself to stand up. She was starving.  


Pathetic creature.  
  


Catra screamed and held her head and backed into a corner. “What is…”  
  


Adora won’t come for you.  
  


Catra let out a feral laugh and began leaving the ship. “So that’s what this place is.” She said as she jumped out of the ship. “It tortures you with your insecurities. Joke’s on Shadow Weaver and the Horde then.”  
  
Leech.  
  


She smirked as she began making a fishing pole and a net. She was in no shape to chase anything. “I don’t care how awful I am as long as I live.”  
And that’s why Adora is better off without you.  
  


“And if Adora is better off without me, guess it’s a good thing I’m gone. Stupid island.” She flung her makeshift net and fishing line into the water and sat there just arguing with the island.  
  


“I’ve probably already gone insane.” She said with a soft smile, “I’m talking to the voices in my head.” She grabbed her head and winced in pain when she heard a noise again. It was louder this time. She left her fishing pole with the end planted into the ground and began making more nets. She wasn’t scared. She didn’t have time to be scared. She needed to survive.  
  


She began planting traps for whatever animals might live on this place. She had never seen any of the plants on this island, so she didn’t think it wise to eat anything that grew out of the island. She did not expect to get caught in a net that she hadn’t set. She struggled as she hung in the tree, but her wounds from her encounter with Shadow Weaver as well as her wounds from the ship crashing caused her too much pain and she fell unconscious. She woke up to a strange man in a cloak freeing her from the net. “Are you okay?” He asked.  
  


“Not really.” She scoffed.  
  


How are you still alive? Why bother?  
  


Catra groaned and rested her head against a rock. “Are you real?” the man asked.  
  
“

Probably?” Catra replied, “Wait are you real?”  
  


“Yes. Maybe? Yes.” the man responded.  
  


Catra laughed. “How long have you been here?”  
  


“I-I don’t know. Years, probably.”  
  


Catra smirked. So it was possible to survive on Beast Island after all. “So does this place just drive you nuts, or is there more to it?”  
  


“You must not have been here long if you don’t know about the creatures that live here.” The man responded as he began preparing a spell, “Yet you already hear the island speaking to you. It must be because you’re a Magicat.”  
  


“What are you doing?” Catra asked as she tried to move away from the man and his spell circle. “And what’s a Magicat?”  
  


“I’m going to cast a healing spell on you. You can barely move.” the man replied, “And how do you not know about your own species?”  
  


Catra stayed tense, but really, what did she have to lose by letting this guy cast some dumb spell at her? She was as good as dead anyways. She glanced up at the tree and saw that she’d been cut down. The fall must have hurt her even further, she realized.  
  


“The Horde took me in when I was little. I don’t know or care where I came from.” Catra retorted. The spell was completed and it enveloped Catra in a bright blue light, then when it vanished, so did most of Catra’s injuries. The ones made when Shadow Weaver shocked her stayed, she realized with a twisted smile on her face. Of course even now, that witch was causing her issues.  
  


“You should. Even if you don’t care about your family, you must have some kind of latent magical potential.” The man stated. He held out his hand and smiled at Catra. “My name is Micah. I do not know for sure that you’re real, but allow me to assist you for now.”  
  


Catra’s eyes went wide. Micah? King Micah? She smirked and took his hand and shook it. “I’m Catra.” She replied, “And just so you know, the whole outside world thinks you’re dead.”  
  


Micah looked shocked. “You know of me?”  
  


“Of course. In the Horde they teach us of our greatest success. Defeating King Micah and destroying the Rebellions resolve.”  
  


“That’s...no that’s horrible.” Micah said. He looked like he was about to cry or something.  
  


Catra smirked as she stood up. “Don’t worry, The Rebellion just gained a new beacon of hope. A girl with a magic sword.” Catra said, thinking about Adora.  
  


The one who’s doing better without you. She doesn’t care about you. She always wanted new, better friends.  
  


She forgot about you, you worthless little kitten.  
  


Catra’s eyes shone with tears and she looked away from Micah. “I’m hungry, I’m going to go check on my traps.” Catra said and walked back to the shore.  
  


Micah followed her, not far behind her. “If you like, I can try to teach you magic.”  
  


“I’m not special. There’s no way I can do magic.” Catra responded. She pulled in the net and smiled. She’d caught a couple of fish. “You hungry? I’ll give you one as a thank you for healing me.”  
  


“Yes please.” Micah responded. The two began gathering sticks for the fire, and Micah lit it up with his magic. “You know.” Micah said as he focused on cooking his fish, “If you never try magic, you’ll never know if you can use it.”  
  


“I don’t need another failure under my belt.” Catra retorted. She began to blow on her cooked fish in order to cool it down. “But...can you tell me more about the Magicats?”  
  


“I thought you said you didn’t want to know about them?” Micah asked with a kind smile.  
  


“It might be good to know what else they can do. Like, I know I’m agile, and can smell and hear things better than most people.” Catra responded, “Is there anything else?”  
  


“You should have a resistance to magic.” Micah replied, “Magic can’t hurt you as much as it can normal people.”  
  


Catra took a bite out of her food and smiled. Fish was so much better than ration bars. “This island’s magic seems to disprove that.” Catra retorted.  
  


Failure.  
  


“It’s just your sensitive ears. But it seems like you’ve already grasped the nature of this island. It feeds off of your fears and insecurities until you become a part of it.”  
  


Catra smirked and took another bite out of her food. “I may have good hearing, but I’m a terrible listener. This island will have to do better than that.” ‘Besides,’ she thought, ‘It just says the stuff Shadow Weaver has been telling me my whole life. I really don’t care if it just insults me. I’ve been through worse.’  
  


“It’ll get worse. It’ll dig deeper into your heart until it reaches at your deepest fears that you didn’t know existed. It’ll cause hallucinations soon enough.”  
  


Maybe Adora died in Thaymore because you didn’t warn her.  
  


Catra’s eyes went wide. There it was. She focused on eating. She couldn’t let herself think about things like that. She didn’t know what Adora was capable of when she had that stupid tiara on, but she did know that Adora was capable of holding her own, of surviving. And she knew that there was no way she was going to sit there and wait for Adora to come save her. She didn’t need Adora to hold her hand and comfort her anymore. She was an adult. And she didn’t need Micah to protect her either.  
  


“I’m going to start searching for a way off this place.” Catra stated, “If there’s a way for two people to get off, I’ll let you come with me.”  
  


Micah frowned. “There’s no way off the island.” he stated.  
  


“No, there is. We just haven’t found it yet.” Catra argued. She stood up and tossed the fish bones into the fire. “There has to be more ships around here. Mine is over there.” Catra pointed, “I’m pretty sure it won’t fly anymore. But maybe there’s more ships, or something. Maybe I can fix them. They teach us how to fix our technology in the Horde. And I wasn’t bad at it either.” Catra ran off to go find anything she could to get off of beast island.  
  


The voices may be right. Adora might not come for her. And maybe that’s for the best. She didn’t want Adora to put herself in danger. And it’d probably be better to act as if Adora wouldn’t come. It was best to try to get off this miserable place. At the very least, it would give her something to do to keep sane.


	4. Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catra's time on Beast Island has come to an end.

Catra ran jumping through the trees. She wasn’t sure how long she had been on Beast Island, but she had to admit it was better than being with Shadow Weaver. The voices telling her how much she didn’t matter were louder everyday, but she could live with that if it meant that she got to eat everyday and do whatever she wanted. She perched in a tree and stared at a large pile of strange tech. “What do we have here?” She asked and jumped down from the tree. She picked up one of the pieces, a blue triangle with first one’s writing on it. She bit it and tossed it back in the pile. She pulled out her makeshift backpack and threw as much of it as she could into it, then ran off again.  
  
She stopped when she saw a flash of blonde hair, then she turned away and began walking. She heard a yell and could smell blood. She froze and slowly turned around. She saw Adora on the ground coughing up blood. Her eyes went wide as she focused on it. Adora looked over to Catra and smiled, then closed her eyes.  
  
“It’s not real.” Catra whispered. She bent over and placed a hand on Adora’s forehead and Adora vanished. Catra’s eyes filled with tears and she began to walk back to her camp much slower than before.  
  
She sat down in the ship that had brought her to this stupid island and emptied her backpack. Micah walked in after her and placed a large fish in the middle of the ship. “Any progress on fixing the ship?” he asked.  
  
“Nope. Even if I do, it’s out of fuel. I found a couple of other ships, but none of them have fuel either.” Catra replied, “Which means we have to create a boat. Which means water.”  
  
Micah laughed. “You don’t want to get wet.” He replied.  
  
Catra sighed and grabbed a wrench she had found on the island. “Shut up. I don’t want to think about the water until I have to.” She began pulling the ship apart and placing all of the gears and belts she could find in a pile.  
  
“I’m impressed. You seem to know a lot about technology.”  
  
“Just whatever the Horde taught us. I’m not going to promise that this thing won’t break down when we’re half way there or something. That’d be just my luck anyways. But skiffs are made from broken down Horde ships. I think I remember how it’s done in a survival situation.”  
  
“I’ll go cook the fish then. I’d probably just get in your way here.”  
  
“I’ll come out when it’s done.” Catra said as she pulled a piece of metal off of the ship. Catra continued to pull the ship apart until she had the basic shape of the skiff put together. She ran outside and began to dismantle the engine and battery. She groaned and threw the parts into the ship and grabbed her pack, then ran outside. “Hey old man, I’m headed to the other ships. There’s too many broken pieces, but maybe the other ships have parts. Mind saving me some fish?”  
  
Micah looked up at Catra and smiled. “No problem. Be careful.”  
  
“Yeah yeah, what are you my mother.” Catra said, a slight blush coming to her face.  
  
Micah laughed. “I’ll see you later.” he said while waving.  
  
Catra waved with a small smile on her face and ran off to the other side of the island. She was tempted to go through the middle, but she decided not to. She’d been in the middle of the island once, and the sound of the Island was so bad that she almost became a part of the island. She got to her destination and began tearing apart another ship. She heard the sound of a Horde ship and looked up into the sky. It landed not too far away from her. She let out a groan and began running towards it.  
  
“It’s probably just another hallucination.” She told herself as she placed a few pieces of the ship into her pack as she ran. She picked up on the scents of Adora, Bow, and Glimmer. Did they really come for her?  
  
Foolish idiot. You don’t matter.  
  
Catra stopped running and shook her head, trying to get the voices to leave her head. She heard pookas, smelled pookas. And she could smell Adora.  
  
Catra ran again. She was certain that Adora would fall for the Pookas and follow them to her death. She heard Adora scream. For the honor of Grayskull. She saw a blinding light and she ran towards it. She stopped when she saw Shera hacking at the pookas. She saw one flying towards Glimmer and took it out. She wasn’t sure why she saved the most annoying person currently on the island, but when Shera turned to her and smiled, she blushed and looked away. Adora may look different, but that smile was definitely hers. ‘Maybe I saved Sparkles just to see that smile.’ She thought. The Pookas ran away and Catra walked cautiously towards Shera. Adora fell out of her transformation and ran over to Catra and hugged her. Catra was thrown off balance and fell down, taking Adora with her. She smiled and hugged Adora back.  
  
“Hey Adora.” Catra said.  
  
“Catra. You’re okay.” Adora cried out. Catra could feel Adora’s tears against her cheek.  
  
You don’t deserve this.  
  
Catra’s tail wiped the tears off of Adora’s face. Adora wouldn’t release Catra, even when Catra tried to get up off of the ground. “Adora, toughen up. Geeze, you’ve gone so soft.” Catra teased. She was becoming aware of the other two people, which caused her a large degree of embarrassment.  
  
“I was worried about you. I figured you’d be hurt, or worse.” Adora said, tears coming back to her eyes.  
  
Catra blushed and placed her forehead against Adora’s forehead. Adora smiled and placed a hand on Catra’s face. “I’m fine. We need to get off the island though. You don’t want to start hearing what the island has to say about you.”  
  
Glimmer pulled Adora off of Catra. “There will be plenty of time to hug her later.” Glimmer said, then offered Catra a hand. “And thank you for saving me.”  
Catra looked away but took Glimmer’s hand and let her pull her up. “Don’t worry about it. Hey, before we go though, there’s someone we need to bring with us.”  
  
“There’s more people on this island?” Adora asked., “Wait, and you want to help them?”  
  
“He helped me first.” Catra said, looking down at the ground. She grabbed Adora’s hand and began to drag her around the island.  
  
“What’s he like?” Bow asked.  
  
“He’s...really odd. But anyone would be odd spending years here.” Catra said, “He’s honestly incredibly strong too. Which again, several years here.”  
  
“Can we trust him?” Glimmer asked.  
  
Catra looked back at Glimmer and smirked. She had a sneaking suspicion that Micah and Glimmer were related, but she didn’t want to be the one to say it. “I think you’ll like him.” Catra said in response.  
  
You’re a waste.  
  
Glimmer held her head and stepped back. Catra stopped and turned to Glimmer. “You’re probably hearing the island because of all your magic, Princess.” Catra said, then awkwardly grabbed Glimmer’s hand. “Just ignore it.”  
  
Weakling.  
  
“Do you hear it too?” Glimmer asked, her face showing just how distressed she was.  
  
“Yeah, it’s like a weird eerie sound, then it insults you, right?” Catra replied, then looked up into the sky, “And it’s not very creative.”  
  
You break everything you touch.  
  
Glimmer smiled up at Catra. Catra let go of Glimmer’s hand and continued walking. “How did you deal with it for a month?” Glimmer asked.  
  
“Mostly just agreed with it, and asked what about it.” Catra replied with a shrug. They arrived at the fire, and Micah ran over to them. “Hey old man, hurry up and eat we’re getting out of here!” Catra yelled and ran over to him.  
  
The Best Friend Squad ran over to them and Glimmer stared at Micah, then began to cry. “Who are these people?” Micah asked, then turned to Glimmer, “You look familiar.”  
  
“I’m...I’m Glimmer.” She whispered. She had almost no memories of Micah, but she could recognize him. “You’re King Micah, right?”  
  
Micah stared at Glimmer in awe. “You...you’re my daughter?” He asked, then he ran over to her and gave her a large hug which Glimmer returned.  
  
“Dad.” Glimmer said.  
  
Catra walked over to the fish and cut herself off a piece and began to eat it. Adora walked over to her while Bow stayed with Glimmer. Catra handed Adora some fish, which Adora began eating. “I didn’t know if you’d be able to find me.” Catra replied, “How’d Thaymore go?”  
  
“Oh we won.” Adora said with an awkward smile on her face, “Are you really okay?”  
  
Catra smiled at Adora and turned her gaze to the side. “I...I’m alive? I guess that’s good enough.” Catra leaned against Adora, and Adora just stared at Catra.  
“Catra, you’re arms.” She said with a blush on her face. Then she placed a hand on Catra’s bicep and smiled, “They’ve really filled out.”  
  
Catra coughed on her fish and pulled away from Adora. “Yeah well, it turns out ration bars aren’t really good for building muscle.”  
  
Micah walked over to the fish with Glimmer and Bow and they all began to eat. Adora scarfed down as much as she could, and Catra had a hard time taking her eyes off of Adora. “You’re really here.” Catra whispered, then smiled and leaned her head against Adora’s shoulder.  
  
“Of course I am. You’re my friend. You’ll always be my friend.” Adora stated, surprised that Catra would even doubt that Adora would come for her.  
  
Catra’s eyes widened, then she closed them. She shut out her emotions the best she could, ignored the island the best she could. “Thank you.” is all Catra said, then she stood up and walked over to the ship, saying she’d be right back. She gathered all of the tech that she could find and rolled it up in her blanket and carried it in her backpack, then went outside saying she was ready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying really hard not to retell Shera, so I didn't include the Best Friend Squad's getting to Beast Island. It was basically just a bunch of mcguffin hunting anyways.


	5. Bright Moon

Catra stood in front of Queen Angela as King Micah began to explain so much about Beast Island. They looked so happy to be reunited, and Catra almost felt bad about interrupting them, but she was tired, she needed a shower, and she needed to eat something after the long ride back home. 

“Hey um. Can I go?” Catra asked. She was being as civil as she could for Adora’s sake. 

Queen Angela glared at Catra for just a moment, and Glimmer for longer than that. Micah laughed and turned to Catra. “Adora, could you show Catra around, get her food, a shower, and a bed?”

Adora smiled and grabbed Catra’s hand. “Of course. Thank you.” Adora said and dragged Catra away. “Catra, do you have to be so disrespectful?”

“Unlike you, I detest authority figures.” Catra said with a shrug, “I know this is weird coming from me, but could I get a shower first?” 

Adora placed a hand on Catra’s forehead. “Are you sure you’re okay? You’re not sick or anything, are you?”

Catra laughed and brushed Adora’s hand away. “I’m fine, I just feel like I’m some kind of mud monster. Oh, after I shower I really want to go outside. I didn’t know how amazing the sun actually felt until we were in the Whispering Woods.”

Adora laughed and held both of Catra’s hands. “Whatever you want. I’m just glad you’re okay.”

“Um. I think...I think I’ll be leaving Bright Moon in a couple of days though.” Catra said, looking Adora in the eyes. Adora’s eyes shone with shocked tears. “You...why? Where would you go?”  
Catra frowned and wiped the tears off of Adora’s face. “Don’t cry. I just, I don’t belong here. You’re some giant princess lady. And I’m just an ex Horde soldier. I’ll stick close by. And if you need any help I’ll come for you.”

“Can you stay just a little longer?” Adora pleads, “Bow, Glimmer and I, we never stay in one place for long. If you come with us, you’ll be safe to explore. To find a place you want to live.”

Catra takes a step back from Adora. Her idea isn’t awful, really. “I just...I need time to myself. To sort out my own thoughts.” Catra placed a hand on her forehead and smiled up at Adora. “I can’t do that here. It’s too noisy and there’s too many smells and I’ve never seen so much hugging in my life.”

Adora understood what Catra was saying, and she knew that Catra was right. But the last time she listened to Catra’s good points, Catra had been sent to Beast Island. She placed a hand on Catra’s forearm and smiled down at her friend. She had always focused on “The Mission” no matter what it was. She always tried to give everyone what they wanted, she knew it was unhealthy, but it’s the only way she knew how to live her life. 

Would it be so wrong to ask Catra to stay? If she dedicated her life to saving the world, would this one, selfish request be okay? Could they compromise on something? “You won’t go far, right?” Adora asked instead. She decided that if she was going to make a selfish request of Catra, that it wouldn’t be now.

“I’ll stay close by.” Catra replied, “I’m thinking the Whispering Woods. It’s nowhere near as dangerous as the Horde made it out to be.”

Catra looked at Adora, noticing how upset she looked. Catra frowned, trying to think of a way to comfort Adora. Honestly, if it had been the other way around, she knew she wouldn’t leave Adora’s side no matter how much time Adora needed. Her face twisted into a smile. That’s because she was a terrible person. She didn’t matter, didn’t deserve happiness. She shook those thoughts from her head and put a hand on Adora’s face, and then she leaned up on her tiptoes, used her other hand place on Adora’s shoulder, and pulled her down just a little, then placed a soft kiss on Adora’s cheek. She moved back, her hand still on Adora’s face, a blush was spreading on both of their faces, and Catra smiled softly at Adora. “We can still see each other, hang out sometimes.” Catra said, “I promise, I’m not leaving you.”

Adora smiled, then pulled Catra into a hug. “Thank you.” She whispered into Catra’s ear.

Catra returned the hug and laughed. “See, too much hugging in Bright Moon.” She joked. 

Adora showed Catra to her room. Catra looked at it and gagged. “This place is so...pompous. No, that’s not the right word. Ugh. Shiny? No.”

Adora laughed as she watched Catra stare into the waterfall. “I know the feeling.” Adora replied, “That’s just a waterfall. In my bedroom. It’s not for cleaning yourself or anything.”

“Just a waterfall?” Catra asked, tapped it to make sure it was real, then hissed because it was cold water on her hand. 

Adora laughed and showed Catra to the bathroom. “You can get started on your shower, I’ll go find you something clean to wear.” Adora said, then ran over to her closet. 

Catra peeked out of the bathroom and laughed at what she saw inside. “Adora, you have the freedom to wear whatever you want, but your closet has nothing but the same three items over and over again.” 

Adora blushed as she pulled out some clean clothes and brought them over to Catra, along with a towel. “I just don’t know what else to wear.” She admitted.

“Is that why you look exactly the same, minus the Horde symbols?” Catra asked. 

“Yeah, I don’t know, I just don’t know what else I’d like.” Adora said with a shrug. Catra leaned over and rubbed Adora’s poof so that it came undone. 

“We’ll have to figure that out someday.” Catra teased. 

Adora let out a frustrated sigh as she immediately began fixing her hair. “Hey, if you need help shampooing your hair, let me know. I’m sure not having soap for a month means you’ve got all kind of knots in it.”

Catra blushed and walked into the bathroom and closed the door. “I’ll be fine. I’m not your pet.” 

Adora stood at the bathroom door and sighed. “I know you’re not Catra. You’re my friend. My best friend.” 

Catra smiled and walked over to the bath tub and began messing with the facet, trying to get it to work. When she got it to work it surprised her by pouring water on her head and she shrieked and jumped out of the way. She began to grumble about how much she hated water. Once she was clean she left the bathroom and saw Adora waiting on one of her two beds. “Okay, why do you need two beds?” Catra asked.

Adora glared at the giant soft bed with disgust. “That, is not a bed. It’s just a giant cloud that you sink down to the bottom of. I hate it.” She patted on the bed she was sitting on, “This, now this is a bed. You lay on it and you don’t go anywhere.”

Catra laughed and jumped onto the bed that Adora hated just to see what the big deal was. She realized immediately what Adora was talking about as she tried desperately to jump out of it. Adora ran over and helped pull her out. “That was awful. If we ever need to torture a prisoner, we can just dump them in there.” Catra hissed. 

“I know!” Adora groaned. “So you wanted sunlight next?” she asked.

“Yeah, it’ll help me dry off.” Catra replied. She stared down at her outfit and laughed. “Actually, any chance I could get clothes that don’t make me look like your clone?”

Adora smiled and grabbed Catra’s hand, then began to drag her away. “Come with me. We’ll go have the tailors make you something. Do you have anything in mind?”

Catra looked down at their hands with a smile on her face. “I’m not sure. Oh yeah, I had to cut open a spot for my tail. Hope you don’t mind.” Catra smirked up at Adora.

Adora smiled and continued walking. Catra wondered as they walked through the halls of the castle if there was anyway to make Adora smile like that for the rest of their lives. She noticed how much more at ease Adora was away from the Horde. She still had the same posture, the same goofy quirks, but she was changing. Catra didn’t know if that was a good thing, honestly it kind of hurt her to watch Adora changing because of the other people she’d met. But as she watched Adora ramble on about something stupid involving her researching Beast Island at a library, Catra tried to push back her jealousy. The changes weren’t bad. Adora smiled more, was more open. 

“Hey Adora.” Catra started, looking at the ground. “Are you happy?” 

Adora stopped walking and stared at Catra. The confusion was evident on her face. “What do you mean? You’re safe, so of course I’m happy.”

Catra blushed and pulled her hand away from Adora. “I mean, being here in Bright Moon. Are you happy? Does this place make you happy?”

Adora thought about it for a couple of seconds and shrugged. “I mean, probably? Why?”

“No reason. I just...I want you to be happy.” Catra said softly, “Our plans in the Horde are gone. We can’t be on top anymore. And if you saw how easily they tried to replace you…” Catra growled a little and looked up at Adora. She decided not to tell Adora that she had gotten her promotion, or that she’d considered betraying her. She didn’t want to tell Adora that she got that far by being second best, the other option. 

Adora smiled and gently placed a hand on Catra’s shoulder. “I don’t think any of that was ever going to make either of us happy.”

Catra bit back that she didn’t get to be happy. She just glanced up at Adora. “Are you okay with all of this princess stuff though? You’re not soft like them. But do they make you happy?”

Adora laughed and placed her hand on the top of Catra’s head. “They help. And you help too. You’ve always helped make me happy.”

Catra blushed and shoved Adora, not hard, just enough to get the message across as she stormed forward. “Shut up and take me to the tailors.” She said, trying her best to hide her blush.

Adora smirks as she follows Catra. She knew that in the Horde, emotions make you weak, vulnerable, and a target. She wasn’t surprised that that’s still how Catra viewed emotions. But she couldn’t help feeling a little bit smug that she could get make Catra feel whatever way she was feeling. “You can’t fool me. You already told me you like me.” Adora teased, ran up to Catra, and they started rough housing on their way down to the tailor.

“Shut up, I changed my mind.” Catra yelled.

“No you didn’t. Just admit it.” Adora replied, “Come on. I like you too.” 

Catra groaned. “You’re impossible.” She complained. 

Adora stopped teasing Catra once they got to the tailor. Catra concidered what she wanted for a few minutes, and the tailor began making it once she was done. 

“I seriously don’t know what you have against shoes.” Adora said as they headed outside.

“They’re weird. I have no clue why everybody insists on wearing them.” Catra replied. 

Their conversation ended when Glimmer teleported next to Catra. Catra yelled and fell backwards. “What the heck was that?” 

“My teleportation. Neat, huh.” Glimmer replied.

Catra shook her head. “Just being near it makes me sick.” She replied. 

“I like it.” Adora replied. 

“Yeah, you would. You go all whoosh SHERA and have a magic sword and whatever.” Catra retorted.

“Dad mentioned that you’ve probably got potential for magic too.” Glimmer stated. 

“Yeah right, I doubt it.” Catra scoffed. 

Bow ran over to them. “Hey guys!” He called out. “Awww, you guys are matching!”

Catra let out a groan. “Not for long. I just don’t have any clean clothes.” 

“But it’s so cute.” Bow replied.

“Bow, careful. Catra’s scrappy today.” Adora warned.

“Oh, and who’s fault is that?” Catra asked, smirking over at Adora.

“How do you like Bright Moon so far?” Glimmer asked.

“Yeah I hate it.” Catra said with a shrug. Glimmer glared at Catra. “Don’t get too upset Sparkles, I haven’t seen a place yet that I like.”

Glimmer groaned and looked over at Adora. “How can you stand her? She’s so rude.”

Adora let out a laugh and looked off to the side. “You'll get used to her."


	6. Cake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think now would be a good time to mention that I do love Catra.

Glimmer suggested a sleep over with cake and ice cream. Everyone ate as much as they could, and began talking about stuff that Catra couldn’t even pretend to care about. She curled up on Adora’s bed and tried to sleep despite everyone’s talking.

It only took two hours after Catra had consumed the cake and ice cream to begin hurling into a trash can as Adora held her hair back and Bow rubbed circles on her back. Glimmer tried not to panic. “What’s wrong with her?” She asked.

“Maybe she ate too much sugar?” Bow asked.

“She ate less than the rest of us.” Adora said. She gave Catra a few scratches behind her ear, trying to comfort her as she barfed again.

“Maybe cats can’t have cake?” Glimmer suggested.

“I’ll see what my dads have about cats in their library.” Bow said.

“I’m not a cat.” Catra groaned. Her tail twitched as she rolled onto her side and held her stomach. “I can eat normal food. I ate the ration bars.”

“Eh...I’m not sure if ration bars are really food.” Adora said. She continued to scratch behind Catra’s ear. Catra started to purr and Bow let out a squeal of delight. Adora put her finger in front of her lips before Bow could say anything to upset Catra.

“I guess I’ll ask Micah what Magicats can eat tomorrow.” Catra said, got up, and puked again. Adora held her hair back again, and Bow started rubbing her back again.

“That’s King Micah to you.” Glimmer groaned, “And what’s the difference between a cat and a Magicat?”

Catra sat back as her tail flicked back and forth. Her ears pressed to the back of her head. “I saw the guy eat a bug.” Catra said calmly, “I will never picture him as a king after that. And Magicat sounds cooler, that’s the difference. I’m pretty sure I just found poisoned cake. There’s no way I’m allergic to something as good as cake.”

“You’ve always gotten sick off of bread though.” Adora said, horror etched on her face, “Guys, there’s no bread in cake right?”

“Adora, cake is sugary bread.” Bow replied.

“What? I don’t understand.” Adora replied.

“Cake is made out of flour, sugar, water, and butter. Bread is made out of flour and water.” Glimmer stated.

Adora’s eyes widened, and Catra just laughed. “Okay, so I probably can’t have cake then.” Catra said. She stared at Adora and smiled. “You’re such an idiot.”

“What, am not.” Adora retorted. She pulled her hair out of her ponytail and put Catra’s hair up with it. “Even though you’re being mean, here. That’ll help you on the next round.”

Catra stared at Adora with her hair down and reached over to mess up her bangs. “You look better like that. You don’t look so uptight.” Catra said. Adora blushed and backed away from Catra.

“I’m going to go get you some water.” Adora announced and ran out of the room.

“Gah no, don’t leave me alone with these guys! Adora!” Catra yelled out.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen Adora this happy.” Bow said with a smile, “Catra, I don’t think I can explain how much she missed you.”

Catra blushed and looked down at her hands. She pulled her mask off and placed it on the ground next to her already discarded jacket. She thought about Adora, how they’d always laugh and fool around in the Fright Zone. She thought about the sword, Shera, and her time on Beast Island. She tried not to think about Shadow Weaver. Her tail twitched. She honestly just couldn’t think about what to say to Bow’s statement though. She couldn’t just tell them that Adora deserves better. She couldn’t tell them that she was happy to see Adora, that she missed Adora. She laid down and used her jacket as a pillow. She was tired. She didn’t know if it was because she didn’t sleep much on Beast Island, or if it was because of the cake trying to murder her.

“Honestly, I don’t think I would believe you if you tried.” Catra replied, finally, to Bow’s comment. “She seems normal to me.”

Bow opened his mouth to answer, but Adora came rushing in with the water. She sat down next to Catra, and Catra sat up and took the water from Adora. “Are you going to be okay?” Adora asked.

“Yeah, this isn’t the Horde. I doubt these two boneheads are going to punish me for getting sick.” Catra reassured. Adora let out a small smile as Catra began drinking the water that Adora had given her.

“You get punished for getting sick in the Horde?” Bow asked, mortified.

“Yeah, any sign of weakness was punished.” Adora replied, “Isn’t it like that everywhere?”

Glimmer’s eyes widened. “No, of course not. If you get sick or hurt you can let us know. We’ll take care of you. Both of you.”

Adora and Catra smiled. They both stared at the ground, hiding the blushes that formed on both of their faces. “Thank you Sparkles.” Catra whispered. She finished her water and rested her head in Adora’s lap. Adora began stroking her fingers through Catra’s hair, and Catra began to fall sleep. She let out a soft purr.

Adora smiled down at Catra until she was sure that Catra had fallen asleep. “I wish this could last forever.” Adora said as she brushed the hair out of Catra’s face.

“Why wouldn’t it? We’re the Best Friend Squad.” Bow replied as he began setting up sleeping bags for Glimmer and himself.

“Oh, uh. No reason. You’re right.” Adora said. She didn’t take her eyes off of Catra, even when she spoke. She wasn’t sure if it was her place to tell them that Catra was going to go off somewhere on her own soon, and she definitely didn’t want to think about all the times the Horde would interrupt their happy little moments. She didn’t want to think about how angry Shadow Weaver must already be at them. She just wanted to think about the present. She wanted to think about waking up to Catra’s snarky comments in the morning and finding foods that Catra could actually eat. She wanted to think about how kind and thoughtful her new friends were. She wanted to think of all of the fun adventures they would all have.

“We should return the ship to Entrapta tomorrow.” Bow said, “We might need to bring something Catra can eat though. All Entrapta eats is tiny foods filled with sugar.”

“She can eat fish.” Glimmer suggested.

Adora looked up at them. “Catra can eat applesauce.” She held back a laugh when she saw Catra’s ear twitch in her sleep. “The Horde didn’t really feed us much other than ration bars. The blue ones always made Catra sick.”

“Ration bars sound absolutely disgusting.” Glimmer said with a groan, “I can’t believe there’s different kinds.”

“I can’t believe that there’s so many different kinds of foods.” Adora replied. She moved her hand and watched as Catra shot up out of her lap and began hugging the trash can for dear life again.

“Are you going to be okay?” Glimmer asked. She sat next to Catra as she heaved into the garbage can.

Catra groaned and turned to Glimmer. “I’ve decided. I hate your entire kingdom.” She stated, then turned back to the trashcan. “Your magic, your food. It all makes me sick. I can’t stand it.”

Glimmer stood up and walked away. “You are impossible.” She groaned.

\----

Adora woke up to Catra finally asleep on her bed. Bow and Glimmer were already cleaning up their sleeping bags. “We’re going to go get the ship ready.” Bow whispered.

Adora sat up and began to pet Catra behind the ear. “I’ll try to get her ready.” Adora said. Her voice was barely above a whisper. As soon as Bow and Glimmer had teleported out of the room Catra woke up and put a hand over her mouth.

“Glimmer just teleported again, didn’t she?” Catra asked. She clenched her eyes shut and breathed in deeply a few times until she calmed her stomach down.

“She did, are you okay?” Adora asked as she rubbed Catra’s back.

“I will never be okay with that.” Catra replied. She leaned her back into Adora and smiled softly.

Adora pulled Catra into a hug. “We’re going to bring the ship back to Entrapta. After we stole it from the Horde she upgraded it, and it kinda seems fair to give her custody of it.”

Catra laughed. “I brought a bunch of stuff from Beast Island with me. If she’s smarter than the Horde, she can have it.”

“She’s going to want to hug you.” Adora replied as she rested her chin on top of Catra’s head.

“Then tell her it’s from you. I don’t like hugs.” Catra retorted.

Adora laughed and rubbed one of her hands over Catra’s arm. “I’m hugging you right now.” She teased. Catra groaned and pushed Adora off of her. Adora couldn’t stop laughing as they pushed each other in the bed. “You can’t say you didn’t like it.” Adora said as she pulled Catra into a headlock and began to ruffle her hair.

“Yes, I can. I’m sick and tired.” Catra retorted and pushed Adora off of her. She laughed and lightly tugged at Adora’s bangs, “You feeling okay. Your legendary poof is gone.”

Adora sighed as she got out of bed and grabbed a hair tie and began to fix her hair. “When are you ever going to stop bugging me about my hair?” Adora asked.

“When you leave it down, or stop looking better with it down.” Catra said while shrugging. She got out of bed and stretched her back, her hands held in the air. “So Entrapta. She doesn’t use weird magic, does she?”

“Um. Her hair moves on it’s own. But I think that’s about it.”

“Okay, weird but I think I can handle that.”

“Are you sure you’re okay?”

Catra laughed and walked over to Adora. “We’re riding on a ship. I’ll just sleep on the way. It’s not like Shadow Weaver ever let us sleep much anyways. I’ll be fine.”

Adora smiled and bumped her shoulder against Catra’s shoulder. “We should get going then.”

Catra groaned as she put on one of Adora’s jackets. “I can not wait until I have new clothes.”

Adora laughed and put an arm around Catra’s shoulders. “But you look so cute in my clothes.” Adora teased.

“I’m not cute.” Catra argued. She pulled away from Adora and threw the jacket back at her bed. “And there, now we aren’t wearing the exact same thing.” Catra stated.

“Well I mean…” Adora began, but stopped when Catra let out a frustrating yell and stormed out of the room.

\---

Catra stumbled and groaned as she left the air ship and began walking towards Dryl. Adora, Bow, and Glimmer were ahead of her, and Bow was showing off his new arrows. When Bow pulled out the sonic arrow Adora and Glimmer commented on how useless it was and Catra scoffed. “I don’t know, if we get separated I’ll be able to hear it.” Catra stated. Bow looked up at her with a hopeful smiled, “I guess I’ll even come running.” Catra stated with a shrug.

“Catra, you’re amazing!” Bow cried out and ran to hug Catra. Catra hissed and side stepped Bow.

“No hugging.” She stated and placed a hand on her stomach, “Especially when I’m still sick from that cake stuff you guys fed me. I was up all night puking.”

“You’ll be okay though...right?” Glimmer asked. She felt a bit guilty since eating cake was her idea.

“I don’t know.” Catra said with a smirk on her face, “As long as someone doesn’t keep teleporting around me I should be fine.”

“I’m really beginning to think that you’re just faking not liking magic to bug me.” Glimmer retorted.

“Think what you want Sparkles, just please, even if it’s just for today, don’t teleport me.” Catra groaned.

Glimmer smirked and grabbed Catra and teleported her to the front door of Entrapta’s home. Catra’s eyes went wide and she ran over to the edge of the cliff and began puking. Glimmer’s smirk died and she ran over and held her hair back. “I’m sorry, I really did think you were faking it.” Glimmer said.

Catra groaned and put some distance between her and Glimmer. “First you feed me cake...then that.” Catra shook her head and watched as Bow and Adora ran over to them. “If you’re trying to kill me, just do it. Geeze.” Catra gave Glimmer a small smirk as her tail flicked behind her.

“Catra, are you okay?” Adora asked once she reached them.

Catra shrugged. “I don’t need you coddling me.”

Adora stepped back just a little and looked down at the ground. “I wasn’t...I wasn’t trying to…”

“So how do we get in this place?” Catra asked as she tapped on the metal door.

“Last time we were here there were lights and stuff.” Bow said.

“I’m going to teleport us in.” Glimmer said.

“Leave me out of it, I can get over this stupid wall myself.” Catra yelled and began climbing the wall with little effort despite the smooth metal.

Glimmer teleported the rest of them in and Catra jumped down from the top of the wall and landed on her feet. “This place is kind of creepy. It reminds me of the Horde.” Catra muttered. The smell of machinery, the cold metal, and the occasional sound of gears put Catra on edge.

Catra’s ears perked up, her tail twitched. She smelled something else familiar. “Shadow Weaver’s here.” Catra said, taking a step back. “Do we really like Entrapta enough to fight Shadow Weaver?” Catra asked.

Adora let out a nervous smile. “Um...yes?” She answered. She reached for her sword and gripped the handle.

Catra let out a nervous laugh. “Exactly how good are Sparkles and Bow in combat?”

“Better than a sick cat.” Glimmer said, glaring at Catra.

Catra hissed at Glimmer. Once they were done, if they lived, she swore that she was going to have a very loud conversation with Glimmer about spouting their weaknesses off to the enemy. “Hey guys, look, Entrapta’s bots. Maybe they’re here to help.” Bow said. One of the bots, a strange round one, walked over to them and one of it’s legs stabbed at Bow. Bow dodged it and grabbed his bow and arrow. “Nope, not helping!” Bow yelled.

Catra shoved a hand into it and threw its remains to the side. She pulled the hand up to her face and stared at burn marks that killing the robot had caused. She let out a groan. “How many robots does Entrapta have?” She asked.

“Um...hundreds?” Bow said, “They’re sound activated.”


	7. Dryl

Adora turned herself into Shera and turned to Glimmer. “We need to go to the control room. If Entrapta is in there, she’s probably in trouble.”

Glimmer nodded and grabbed Adora’s hand. “You guys coming?” 

“I’m not doing that. Nuh uh.” Catra said, taking a step back from Glimmer. “I’ll go track down Shadow Weaver.” 

“Catra, she’ll hurt you.” Adora said. She grabbed Catra’s hand and started at her. 

“I’ll hurt her more.” Catra stated with a smirk. She pulled her hand away from Adora and began sniffing for Shadow Weaver.

“I’ll go with Catra.” Bow promised, “Be safe you guys.”

Glimmer smiled and nodded, then teleported her and Adora into the control room. Adora smiled nervously and pointed her sword in front of her. “So this seems like a lot…” Adora said as she stared down at least twenty robots. 

“It’s uh...it’s nothing that Shera can’t handle, right?” Glimmer asked.

Adora laughed. She felt like puking, she was so scared. “Right. Nothing Shera can’t handle.” 

Needless to say, Shera could not handle it. She received several injuries before she destroyed the first bot, stabbing her sword into it. And then after she did she continued stabbing into it. “Adora!” Glimmer called out. Shera stopped stabbing and turned to Glimmer, and then charged at her. Behind her, several bots followed, all of them aiming at Glimmer. Glimmer teleported to the highest shelf she could find and stared down at them. She watched as red veins began spreading from her sword into her arms. Her eyes glowed red. She teleported back down to Shera and teleported her right outside of the room, then teleported away from a strike of the sword. “Adora what’s wrong?” Glimmer asked. She almost cried when Shera attacked her a third time. She began running, trying not to waste all of her teleports. A robot appeared in front of her, and she managed to run around it, then turned around to see Shera dismantle it. 

Glimmer let out a groan. “Fine, you want to attack things, follow me.” She didn’t know how long she could outrun Shera, but the adrenaline from the worst possible scenario she could imagine helped.

–--

Bow was running after Catra, desperately trying to keep up with her. He leaned against a wall panting when Catra stopped. She turned around and smirked. “You don’t look like you’re doing too good.” she teased.

“No, I’m fine. Just...just give me a minute.” Bow replied. “So this Shadow Weaver...is she really that bad?”

Catra tensed up and looked away from Bow. “She’s worse than you could ever imagine. She’s probably after Adora. The entire time I was back at the Horde she was all obsessing over her, watching her. It would have been kinda funny if she wasn’t such a terrible person.”

“So she’s dangerous.” Bow said. He stood up straight. 

Catra just nodded her head. She sniffed the air again, then began walking through a different hallway than they had been headed. “Why are you so eager to find her? Shouldn’t Adora take her on?”

Catra hissed and turned back to Bow. “I’m not letting her get her hands on Adora.”

“But she’s Shera. She’s stronger than any of us.” Bow replied.

Catra shook her head and yelled, then continued walking through the hall, making sharp turns. “Shadow Weaver’s not just powerful. Her biggest strength is messing with people’s heads. She’s always had a soft spot for Adora.”

“Then why wouldn’t Adora be the best person to fight her?” Bow asked. He was confused. 

Catra stopped again and turned around to face Bow. “I don’t expect you to understand.” Catra said, and paused for a few seconds. She tried to collect her thoughts the best she could. “I don’t know how to put it into words...but being raised by a monster...it turns being loved into an addiction.” 

“You’re right, I don’t understand.” Bow said. He clung to his bow and looked down at the ground. He narrowed his eyes as he tried to figure out what Catra was saying. “But like, Shadow Weaver was nice to Adora?” 

“Adora was her favorite. Adora never got into trouble. But Shadow Weaver made sure to rub it in her face that she was only as lovable as she was useful.” Catra growled as she began flexing her claws. Her hand was going numb from being shocked by so many robots as she tore them apart with her bare hands. “Hey, could you give me a regular arrow?” 

“Um yeah.” Bow said and handed one to Catra, “Why?”

“No reason.” Catra said. “Just losing feeling in my hand.”

“Catra, that’s bad.” Bow said. Catra scoffed and began to walk through the halls again. “Catra. You do know that both you and Adora are loveable, right. Like, even if you never helped us with anything ever again, we’d still be your friend.”

Catra stopped walking. Her body stiffened, her tail twitched. She felt tears well in her eyes and she blinked them away. “I…” She began, but stopped. She began walking again. “Thank you, Bow.” Catra said. She didn’t tell Bow that she needed to hear that. “I think Adora might need to hear that.” 

“I’ll tell her.” Bow said with a smile. Catra stopped again, ran over to Bow, and pushed him against a wall. Red electricity flew at where they had been standing. Catra backed off of Bow and hissed. “What was that?” He asked.

“We found Shadow Weaver.” Catra answered. She tucked the arrow Bow had handed to her in her belt and ran towards Shadow Weaver. 

“I have no idea how someone as weak as you managed to get off of Beast Island, but I will make you wish you had died there.” Shadow Weaver stated. She shot more electricity towards Catra. 

Catra jumped out of the way and landed behind Shadow Weaver. She tried to twist around and scratch Shadow Weaver’s mask, but stopped and held her stomach. She winced and jumped away from her mentor. “And I’ll make you wish you’d just killed me when you had the chance.” Catra spat back. 

She had no clue how she was going to win this fight, not when she was still slow and in pain from the cake she’d eaten the night before. Shadow Weaver was right about one thing, she was weak right now. She still hadn’t recovered from her time on Beast Island. She was hungry. She was tired. She glared at Shadow Weaver, and she got grazed on her arm by a bolt of lightning as she tried to jump out of the way. 

Catra was flung into the air by the impact. She grabbed her arm and braced herself for impact, but it didn’t come. Something soft caught her and placed her on her feet. “Aww, hi kitty.” Entrapta said with a bright smile on her face. “Are you here to help me? This person keeps messing with my robots, then she shot magic lighting at me. Honestly it was really cool, but I think I’d like things to go back to normal now.”

Catra laughed and held her hand up, her claws ready to tear into Shadow Weaver. “Yup, I’m here to help you.” Catra replied. 

“Do you really think that you can play the hero?” Shadow Weaver asked, “You’re not a good person. You’re disrespectful and selfish. You’ll just get in everyone’s way. You’ll get them hurt, get them killed.”

Bow shot an arrow from behind at Shadow Weaver, and it shocked her when it made contact. Catra ran towards Shadow Weaver. “And what do you expect me to do?” Catra grabbed the arrow that bow had handed to her and threw it at Shadow Weaver. Shadow Weaver caught the arrow with her hand with ease, and Catra fell to all fours and kicked at Shadow Weaver’s legs, causing her to stumble back. Catra jumped up and aimed a scratch at Shadow Weaver’s mask. Catra hit her cheek and jumped back. Bow aimed another arrow at Shadow Weaver, but before either Bow or Catra could do anything Shera came running through the halls and swung her blade at Shadow Weaver. She cut Shadow Weaver’s shoulder, and Shadow Weaver hissed out in pain, then turned into smoke and dissipated. 

“Hey, I had it under control.” Catra hissed. She stood up next to Shera and glared daggers at her. Shadow Weaver turned into a shadow and slithered away. 

“Catra, run!” Glimmer yelled. Catra looked over at Glimmer and raised an eyebrow. 

Shera punched Catra in the face, sending her flying. Glimmer teleported over to Catra and caught her, then teleported onto the ground. Catra fell to the floor and held her stomach. “WHYYY!” She groaned. “Just why? Why did Adora hit me, why did you teleport me? Why are the robots attacking us? Why is Shadow Weaver here? Just why?” Catra was panting once she was done yelling. 

“Um...Adora’s sword got infected by the robots, who I think are infected?” Glimmer said. “And I teleported you because I was trying to stop you from getting hurt. 

Catra placed a hand on her cheek and glared at Shera. “Yeah, I’m already hurt.” Catra replied, “But if the sword is the problem then I’m smashing it.”

“Catra, you can’t smash Shera’s sword!” Bow yelled.

Catra ran over to Adora and kicked the sword out of her hands. She grabbed it and hit it against a wall, but the momentum just caused her to fall down. “Okay, so I can’t smash the sword.” Catra muttered. She turned towards Adora. She was normal, but she was wearing a goofy smile on her face. 

Adora let out a goofy laugh and sat down on the ground. “Where are we? Oh can we play a game? I like games.” she said. 

Catra laid flat on the ground and shut her eyes. She tried counting backwards from ten. It did not work. She covered her mouth and let out a muffled scream. “Guys, I hate to inform you, but the bots heard us and they are coming.” Entrapta said. She ran over to Catra using her hair and tried to nudge her. 

Catra sat up and looked at Adora. She looked down at the sword still in her hands and groaned. “Are you feeling better, Adora?” Catra asked. 

“I feel great.” Adora said, then got on her knees and pulled Catra into a hug. “I’m so glad to see you. You’re like, my best friend.” Catra blushed and pushed Adora off of her. Adora reached towards the sword, but Catra kept it out of Adora’s reach. “My sword!”

“Yeah not happening. You punched me in the face.” Catra stated. She noticed Adora’s eyes glowing red and stood up and handed the sword over to Bow. She helped Adora up, and Adora put all of her weight onto Catra. “Hey, stop that. Can’t you walk by yourself?” Catra asked. She could barely stand on her own, and she had to lean her back against the wall in order to hold up their weight, “Also there’s bots. We have to go.”

“Bots? WHAT BOTS?” Adora asked. 

Catra shoved Adora off of her, and Glimmer ran over to catch her. “I don’t care what you do, fix her. I am going to take care of the bot problem.”

“By yourself?” Entrapta asked.

Catra let out a loud scream and broke out into a run and the bots began chasing her. Glimmer groaned and put Adora down, then ran after Catra. “I’m going to keep her alive. Entrapta, figure out how to stop the bots. Bow, stay with Entrapta!” 

Bow handed the sword to Entrapta to carry and helped carry Adora to the control room. “I hope those two are okay.” 

“This sword is first ones tech! Can I take it apart? I’m going to take it apart!” Entrapta squeals. 

Bow groans. “No, you can’t take it apart.” 

“Where’s Catra? And Glimmer?” Adora asked. 

“Oh, they’re trying to lure the bots away.” Entrapta stated. She began poking the sword with a screwdriver held by her hair. 

Glimmer teleported over to them while holding Catra. Catra fell to her hands and knees while shuddering. “I will never get used to that.” 

“I’m sick of robots. We’re going in there.” Glimmer stated, then grabbed everyone. 

“Wait please-” Catra pleaded, but it was too late and they were teleported inside. Catra sat next to the door and held Adora’s hand tightly. Adora was trying to run towards the bots and play with them.

“Sorry Catra.” Glimmer said and began fighting the bots with her magic blasts. 

“No, no, it’s fine. I can just feel my stomach turning upside down is all.” Catra groaned. She clenched her eyes shut and Adora sat next to her and began petting her ears. Catra flicked her tail as she groaned. “Could today get any worse?” She asked.

Bow looked over to a piece of first one’s tech and aimed a sonic arrow towards it. “Catra, how sensitive is your hearing?” Bow asked.

Catra opened one eye and stared Bow down. “That’s the sonic arrow, isn’t it?” Catra asked.

“If I shoot it, the bots will take out the-” Bow started to say.

Catra interrupted Bow. “Shoot it. Just shoot it. I want Adora back, I want the bots gone, I want the teleportation to stop, I want a nap. Just shoot the darn thing.” 

Bow frowned and watched as Catra covered her ears and clenched her eyes shut. He aimed carefully and shot the arrow. He hit his target and turned back to see Catra screaming in agony. She opened her eyes as she held onto her ears, her claws digging into her hair. Adora blinked and looked up at Catra, her eyes returning to normal. 

“What happened?” Adora asked. She stared at Catra, who was still clenching her ears. “Catra, are you okay?” 

Catra smirked and shut her eyes. “You back to normal, Adora?” Catra opened her eyes and saw Adora’s mouth moving and she placed her head on Adora’s shoulder. “I can’t hear right now.” Catra whispered before falling asleep. 

\-----

When Catra woke up her head was still resting on Adora’s shoulder. “Can you hear again?” Adora asked. 

Catra smirked. “Kinda. I’ll be fine.”

“Okay, good.” Adora breathed out. She rested her head on top of Catra’s and smiled. “Glimmer says that King Micah can probably heal most of your injuries.”

Catra placed a hand on her aching arm. “He can. He healed me once on Beast Island.” Catra stood up and helped Adora up. “Now if you’ll excuse me.” Catra walked over to Glimmer and shoved her. 

“What’s your damage?” Glimmer yelled.

“Next time you teleport me into a room filled with dangerous bots without my consent I’ll scratch you!” Catra yelled, “And my Damage is my hearing.”

“I didn’t shoot the arrow!” Glimmer retorted. 

Adora ran over to Catra and pulled her away from Catra. “I think what Catra’s saying.” Catra groaned and pulled herself out of Adora’s grip. “...is that she is sensitive to your teleports, and it puts her in danger.”

Catra hissed and walked away. “I’m not sensitive to anything.” Catra retorted and sat next to Entrapta. “What do you have there?” Catra asked.

Entrapta handed Catra her tracker pad. “Bow and I are competing to see who can make the best communication device. It would seem as though we tied. Now I’m just trying to tinker with the frequencies so that they can communicate with one another.”

“Right.” Catra said as she poked at the screen, “I think I get it.” Catra handed Entrapta back the device and stood up. “You’re trying to hook them up without cables?”

Entrapta smiled and nodded her head. “Yup! That about sums it up.”

Glimmer walked over to Catra. “Hey. Um…”

“You’re here because Adora and Bow explained stuff to you, and we need to have a sappy moment.” Catra interrupted. 

“Uh, yeah. Basically.” Glimmer answered, “I should try not to teleport you. I just-it’s something I love. And I am trying to be your friend. And...and…”

“Look, let’s not have a sappy moment.” Catra said. She smirked and patted Glimmer’s head, causing Glimmer to swat her hand away. Catra laughed and looked Glimmer in the eye. “Sparkles, I’m not used to this whole friendship thing. I’m not the best at communicating with words. But even though you’ve nearly killed me with the cake and the teleporting, you were the one who chased after me when I was luring the bots away. So thank you. I know you’ve got my back, so I’ve got yours too.”

Glimmer pulled Catra into a hug. Catra groaned and tried pushing Glimmer off of her. “AAHHH stop making it sappy!” Catra yelled.


	8. Cast a Spell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catra learns a new skill.

Catra ran over to Adora with a smirk on her face. She was wearing her new clothes. They looked a lot like her old outfit, just without the holes in her pants and gloves. “Hey Adora! Check me out!” Catra yelled as she began turning and flexing, “These clothes feel amazing; they look amazing.”

Adora blushed as she watched Catra showing off her new clothes. “They suit you.” she said, trying not to say anything too weird. She tried everything in her power to keep her eyes off of her exposed back as she turned around, and she focused on her mask that was still on her face. “You’ll never give that mask up, will you?” Adora asked with a smirk.

“No way, it’s cool.” Catra retorted. She put a hand over the top of it and smirked, “Besides, you literally only changed your belt. That’s arguably less cool.” Catra pointed one finger to the belt buckle that Adora wore and laughed.

Adora smiled and flicked Catra’s mask. “Seriously though, you look good.” Adora said.

Catra blushed and shoved Adora. “Careful, it’s almost like you like me.” She retorted.

Adora smirked and shoved Catra back. “Just a little bit.” Adora admitted. She blushed when she remembered that Catra admitted that she liked her before she went back to the Horde to spy on them. She decided it would be a good idea not to mention it, despite how much she wanted to ask Catra how much she liked her.

“Wow, this place is turning you into a sap.” Catra said with a smirk on her face.

Adora looked away. Anything that resembled a smile on Catra’s face had been making her heart beat faster lately. “Hey, how are you? I know you took a beating in Dryl.”

Catra’s smirk faded into a frown. “I’m fine. I didn’t get hurt that bad. My hearing’s almost back too.”

Adora smiled and grabbed Catra’s hand. She watched as Catra winced. “Let me see.” Adora asked. Catra sighed and watched as Adora took off her glove. Her hand still had burns all over it from tearing open the robots and getting shocked. “We should get you a weapon. This looks like it hurts.”

Catra sighed and took her hand from Adora’s hand. “I’ve had worse.”

Adora frowned and held her arm. “I kind of hoped that once we were here you wouldn’t end up hurt anymore.”

_I kind of hoped I could finally protect you._

Adora tried to force a smile, but she knew that Catra could tell just how forced it was. “What’s wrong? Just say it.”

Adora laughed and rubbed her arm. She couldn’t look Catra in the eyes, not without tearing up. “I was so excited to have you here. I thought..I thought you’d be safe. But I-I attacked you. I hurt you.”

Catra rubbed her face subconsciously. Micah had managed to heal it with magic, but she’d be lying if she said she wouldn’t have nightmares of fighting Shera after that. “You’ve hurt me during training, it was never a big deal then.”

Adora’s arm fell down to her side and she chanced a look at Catra. Her hands clenched into fists and she adverted her gaze again. “That wasn’t a training exercise. I-”

“You weren’t in control either. It’s okay Adora. I’m okay.” Catra said. Catra sighed and grabbed Adora’s hand. “Seriously, I’m fine.”

Adora smiled and placed her other hand on Catra’s cheek. Adora blushed as she moved in and placed a soft kiss on Catra’s cheek. “They kiss things better here.” Adora quickly said when she pulled away. Catra’s tail was flicking, her ears were folded back, and there was a smile on her face. “I know Micah healed it but…”

Catra laughed and placed her forehead on Adora’s. “Of course they do that.” She smiled and squeezed Adora’s hand. “It’s almost lunch time, let’s go grab some food. I haven’t seen you since last night.”

Adora laughed and headed towards the dining hall. “If you stopped skipping out on the war meeting you would have seen me sooner.”

Catra watched Adora as they walked still holding hands. “Why would I waste my time in there. They wouldn’t listen to me, and you’ll tell me if they’re actually going to do something.”

Adora laughed. “They’d listen to you. You’re really smart. Whenever there was a training exercise that required planning you always did better than anyone.”

Catra smirked. “And then Shadow Weaver would get mad at my results. Then she wondered why I stopped trying.”

“You never stopped trying.” Adora argued, “You always explained what I couldn’t understand.”

Catra’s smirk turned into a smile and she gripped Adora’s hand a little tighter. “So, did anyone decide on anything in there?”

“Eh...no. It’s not like in the Horde. They discuss things instead of ordering people. It’s...inefficient.” Adora admitted.

Catra laughed. “So, no mission today?” Catra asked.

“No, Glimmer wants to recruit for the princess alliance. Queen Angela thinks we should play it safe. King Micah wants to try to take back the land we’ve lost. And then Glimmer and King Micah began fighting over who gets Shera. And it was awful.”

Catra laughed. “I agree with Micah. Get some land back and it’ll show the princesses that we’re competent and they’ll join us.”

“See, you should come to the meetings. What did you even do all day?”

“Well I played a game with Netossa and Spinnerella. Netossa won, but I’ll get her next time. Then I read a book they suggested and it was weird. And then I got clothes. And now we’re going to get food.”

“Wait, you talked to them?” Adora asked. Her eyes were wide as she stared at Catra in awe.

“Uh, they found me in the library. They spoke first. Netossa’s cool. Spinny is sweet, not sure if that’s an insult or compliment yet. I’m highly conflicted.”

Adora smirked at Catra and pulled her into a headlock. “Aww, you’re making friends! I’m so proud of you.”

Catra smiled and shoved her way out of the headlock. “Shut up. It’s not my fault that everyone here are all sweet and friendship and rainbows. Kinda makes me feel bad that I spent my whole life learning how to crush them with violence.”

Adora laughed and opened the door to the dining hall. “Which is why you should come to a meeting sometime.”

Catra groaned and took a seat next to a strange woman that reeked of magic. “I’m not going to the meetings Adora.”

Adora sat down next to Catra and Glimmer. “Hi Glimmer, Hi Bow.” Adora greeted, then turned back to Catra.

The woman next to Catra poked at her ear and Catra turned and let out a hiss. “Excuse you, but what do you think you’re doing?”

“They’re real. Are you a Magicat?” The woman asked.

“No, I’m Catra. Keep your hands to yourself.” Catra growled.

“Pardon me, my name is Castaspella. I’m from Mystacor. I’ve read a lot about Magicats, but I’ve never met one in person. Is it true that Magicats can do magic?”

“Ugh, you’re starting to sound like Micah. I don’t care if I can do magic. I’m not interested.” Catra groaned.

“Catra, you should try!” Adora said as she nudged Catra. “Wouldn’t it be fun if you learned magic and I learned how to be Shera!”

Catra looked at Adora and sighed, then turned back to Casta. “Fine, I’ll try one spell. But if I could do magic I’m pretty sure I’d know.”

Catra looked at the table and her hands clenched into fists under the table. She was sure that if she could do magic that Shadow Weaver would have taught her, would have liked her. Castaspella held up a finger and smiled at Catra. “Just watch and then do what I do. This is a simple spell. It allows you to help calm others.” Castaspella’s finger glowed blue as she drew a circle, and then she cast the spell. Catra sighed and started drawing the circle. Her eyes grew wide in shock as her finger glowed, and once she’d finished making the circle the light scattered.

“See, I can’t do it.” Catra said, placing her elbow on the table and holding her head up with her hand.

“Try it again. Nobody gets it the first time.” Catra smirked as she heard Casta whisper “unless you’re my brother of course.” under her breath.

Glimmer smirked and did as Castaspella had done, and the spell was cast flawlessly. “Unless you’re Sparkles.” Catra said with a smirk, pretending she hadn’t heard Casta’s whispers.

Casta forced a smile and congratulated Glimmer on her proficiency. Catra tried the spell again, just to humor Castaspella. It didn’t work. “Let me guess. One more time?” Catra asked.

“Yes, you almost had it that time.” Castaspella insisted. “Remember to keep calm. Light magic only works if you’re calm.”

Catra looked over to Adora. Adora was smiling at her, clearly excited that Catra was even trying this. Catra smiled.

_Failure. Can’t even get a simple spell right._

_Disappointment_ _. This is why Shadow Weaver never taught you anything._

Catra closed her eyes. She wasn’t even sure that she wanted this to work. When she opened them she let out a sigh. Adora was still looking at her like she was the only person in the room. “One more try, then I’m eating.” Catra stated. She tried it again. The circle was completed, but it still didn’t work. “Told you I can’t do magic.” Catra said with a shrug of her shoulders.

“Aww come on Catra, we could learn magic together!” Glimmer insisted. She got out of her chair and cast the spell on Catra. “I think you’re just nervous.”

Catra smiled at Glimmer. “I’ll try it after lunch, okay?” Catra replied. She turned in her chair to look at Glimmer. She hadn’t realized she felt so agitated until Glimmer hit her with the calming spell. She turned towards Adora and let out a soft laugh. “You should try it on Adora. She’s never relaxed a day in her life.”

Glimmer laughed and cast the spell on Adora and then Bow. “She’s having fun with that.” Catra said, turning to Castaspella. “I think you’re trying to teach the wrong person.”

“Micah will teach her. He’s...better than me.” Castaspella said. She adverted her eyes away from Catra as she spoke.

“Then he’ll be pretty busy. Once I learn this spell, I’ll bug you for another one to practice.” Catra said lazily.

Castaspella’s face lit up. “You want to learn from me? I thought you weren’t interested.”

Catra laughed and turned towards Castaspella. “Just no touching. That was weird, and next time I’ll scratch you.”

Castaspella smiled brightly. “Deal.” She said.

Adora pulled Catra into a hug. “I’m so proud of you. You’re making another friend.”

Catra groaned and pushed Adora off of her. “Does it really count when they’re old?”

Castaspella’s smile faded. “I-I’m not old.”

Catra’s tail twitched back and forth as she laughed. “Yeah, sure, whatever you say.” Adora began laughing causing a smile to become plastered on Catra’s face.

\----

After they finished lunch Catra tried the spell again. And then again. And for a sixth time. And it worked. It finally worked. To her surprise, she was excited that it worked. She looked over to Glimmer who was showing her parents her spell. Bow was with them. They were all congratulating her. Adora was _still_ eating, so she hadn’t noticed that she was even practicing her spell. “Casta, I’m ready for the next one.” Catra announced. Castaspella turned to Catra with a smile on her face. “I did it.” Catra tried the spell again. It still worked, much to Catra’s surprise.

Castaspella smiled and walked over to Catra. “Good job.” She said.

Catra stared at Castaspella in a light daze of awe. Adora was always the only person who ever acknowledged her accomplishments. “Uh...yeah. I mean, it took six tries.” Catra said while rubbing her arm. “Not that impressive.”

Castaspella’s smile widened. “Catra, you said you’d only try it one more time.”

“Yeah, so what?” Catra asked, taking a step back.

“Not giving up is just as impressive as getting it the first try.”

Catra laughed and shook her head. She looked back at Adora. “Is that what makes people special? Not giving up?”

“Catra, are you okay?” Casta asked, “I know we just met...so I’m sorry if I’m prying, but you seem very hard on yourself.”

Catra shook her head and took a step back. “I don’t know what you mean. I’m fine. So about a new spell?”

Castaspella let out a sigh and began to think. “This one will be quite a bit more difficult. It’s still light magic. It can be used to dispel dark magic.”

Catra grinned. “Any particular reason you’re choosing this one?”

Castaspella smiled. “Just a hunch. It might be useful. But don’t get discouraged if you don’t get it right away. This one took me a while to learn, and I had years of practice.”

Catra clenched her fists. _I don’t deserve this...do I?_ “Yeah, okay.”

“I’ll teach you outside. This one takes some space.”

“Okay. Hey Adora, you wanna come out with us?”

Adora got out of her seat, grabbed a muffin, and ran over to them. “Wait, did you already learn the other spell?” She asked with her mouth full of food.

Catra laughed and grabbed Adora’s hand. “Yup. Come on, I’ll show you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Castaspella, Netossa, and Spinnerella are cool, and I'm gonna try to use them.


	9. Plumeria

Adora searched for Catra. She couldn’t figure out how Catra had begun waking up before her to save her life. For their entire lives Adora had always woken up before Catra. But here she was, first thing in the morning, having barely dressed, and searching every room that Catra could be in. Catra wasn’t in her room, she wasn’t in the library, and she wasn’t outside.

Adora checked the dining hall, but still no Catra. She went back to Catra’s room and sat on her bed. “Where is she?” Adora groaned.

She looked out the window and there was Catra, in a tree, sleeping. Adora covered her mouth when she felt a scream coming. She walked over to the window and poked her head out. “Catra, what are you doing?”

Catra groaned and sat up. “I was trying to sleep.”

“You have a room with a bed in it.” Adora said. She moved out of the way and Catra jumped through the window. “That’s dangerous.”

Catra laughed and rubbed her eyes. “I can’t sleep.” She muttered.

“Do you want to have a sleepover? I can come to your room. I know you hate the waterfall.” Adora offered.

Catra groaned and sat on her bed. “Please?”

Adora smiled and sat next to Catra, then pulled her into a hug. “Why didn’t you just ask? I have a hard time sleeping alone.”

Catra smiled and hugged Adora back. “I figured I’d be able to sleep eventually.” Catra yawned. “So, any big plans today?”

“We’re going to deliver aide to Plumeria. Did you...want to come?” Adora asked.

“That sounds really boring.” Catra replied, “I’m in.”

Adora smiled and walked with Catra over to Glimmer’s room. She knocked on the door before coming in. “You guys ready?” Adora asked.

“Yup.” Glimmer said and teleported off of her bed. She walked over to Catra and laughed. “You have a twig in your hair.” She reached over and took the twig out.

Catra just groaned and walked over to Bow. “Has Entrapta finished mass producing tracker pads?”

Bow smiled. “Yup. She’s sending some over tomorrow.”

“Cool. You’ll have to show me how to use it.” Catra replied.

“We’d better get going or we’ll be late.” Glimmer announced and grabbed Catra and Bow’s hands, then began dragging them. Adora followed with a smirk on her face.

Catra retracted her hand and followed the group. She ended up in the back, just following them, staring at them as they all interacted. She saw Adora laugh about something that Glimmer said, and she turned away. She felt like she’d never truly fit in with Adora’s new friends. They were so positive and cheerful. And here she was, in the back, miserable and angry and tired. She watched as Adora tried to be Shera in front of the villagers, and she felt even more out of place than before. As Bow and Glimmer started talking Shera up,

Catra walked away and wandered around the surrounding area in the village. She was disappointed that Adora didn’t seem to notice she was gone. “This is just our lives now.” Catra muttered. She saw an area filled with Horde soldiers, and she realized that it was what was destroying the land around Plumeria. Catra stalked the area around it, and she noticed several weak points.

“I guess I shouldn’t attack this place alone.” Catra muttered. She couldn’t wait to hit something. She walked back to the village to see Adora out of her transformation. Adora looked devastated by something, and Catra walked over to Adora and put her hand on Adora’s shoulder. “What happened?”

“I can’t heal. I just...I don’t know what I’m doing wrong.” Adora said, “These people are counting on me.”

“In that case...you wanna blow something up?” Catra asked. She smirked and placed a hand on Adora’s shoulder. “I found the Horde base that’s breaking Plumeria.”

“Is that where you were?” Bow asked.

“Where else would I be?” Catra retorted.

Adora walked over to Perfuma with a nervous smile. “So um. I know I disappointed you all, and I can’t heal. But if we drive The Horde away, that won’t matter. I know you don’t think you can fight, but can you at least try? It won’t be just you or me, my friends are coming along too.”

Catra realized that Perfuma was too nervous to try to fight and smirked. She raised her hand and cast a spell on her. “That was a calming spell.” Catra said as she stalked over to Perfuma. “Now, instead of thinking with fear think with your head. If we lose, you can run away and hide. If we win, your people and your land is safe.”

Perfuma stared at Catra for a moment, then back to Adora. “Yes, let’s do this.”

The attack against the Horde soldiers went over even better than any of them had anticipated. Without hardly any effort they snuck in from the side of the building. Catra just clawed her way in, and everyone followed after her. “Ya know, Shera could probably punch a hole through a wall.” Catra muttered as she stared down at her dulling claws.

Bow and Glimmer stayed together for most of the fight. Glimmer would teleport Bow and they would launch attacks at the enemies from behind. Perfuma knocked out the most enemies with her plants, and Catra’s eyes narrowed as she watched Shera knock out soldier after soldier with little effort.

**Am I really that useless?**

Catra shook the thought away as she knocked out an enemy. She saw Adora turn toward her. They’d won the battle but Adora still didn’t seem satisfied. Catra looked down at the ground. Adora did most of the work as Shera, so why didn’t she seem satisfied.

A thought stuck her. No, more of a memory. **Your worth is equivalent to how useful you are.** Catra’s eyes narrowed. Shadow Weaver had said that to them their entire lives, ever since they were children. She had told Catra plenty of times that she was of no use to her, that she was only kept around because Adora liked her. But Adora…

Adora had always been told she was special.

And Adora was having a hard time learning how to use all of Shera’s special powers.

Catra didn’t know what to say. She’d never been good with words.

Catra walked away without saying anything. She grabbed a large rock the size of her hand and began filing her claws on it. She found the largest tree she could and smiled as she climbed up it. Once she’d gotten close to the top of the tree she sat down and stared up at the sky. “I’m really not meant for all this hero stuff.” Catra muttered. “Shadow Weaver was right.” She closed her eyes. “Shadow Weaver’s probably watching us. She’s watched us since we were kids.” Catra opened her eyes and dug her claws into the tree. “If you’re watching us, hurry up and make your move. I’ve got a bone to pick with you.” She clenched her hand into a fist, taking a large chunk of tree with her. “I know you’re still after Adora. She always was your favorite. She’s _mine_ now, I won’t let you hurt her anymore.”

Perfuma walked over to the tree that Catra was sitting in and used a plant to lift her next to Catra. “We’re holding a celebration. Would you like to join us?”

“Ugh, you guys just eat plants.” Catra replied, “I’ll pass.”

Perfuma frowned. “Wait, you don’t eat vegetables?”

Catra shook her head, “No, they make me sick. I have to eat meat.”

Perfuma was in shock. “Wait, you-you drink water though?”

“What? I mean, sometimes?” Catra just shrugged and glanced over to Perfuma, who was very concerned for Catra for some reason. “Look, I’m not exactly like you.”

“No you’re not, you’re dehydrated.” Perfuma said in horror. “Let me get you some water.” Perfuma rushed off out of Catra’s line of sight, then ran back with a large container of water and returned to where she was before, handing Catra the water.

Catra glared at the water and groaned. “Ugh, thanks.” She said snarling at the water. She turned her attention back to Perfuma and forced a smile as she took a sip of water. “MMMmmm.” She forced out.

“Honestly the lack of water explains your negative vibes very well.” Perfuma stated.

Catra laughed. “Nah, I’m just a bad person.”

Perfuma inched closer to Catra with a sad smile on her face. “No, you’re not.”

Catra sighed and leaned back in the tree. “You’ve known me like, an hour. It’s okay, I don’t care. I’m not meant for the hero role. I’m not like Adora.”

“I think you’re a person who’s been hurt.” Perfuma said, “I think you’re sad, and you’re angry, and I think that behind all of that hurt is a good person.”

Catra stared at Perfuma with her eyes wide. She felt tears forming in her eyes and she turned away quickly. “Shut up.” Catra said softly. She couldn’t help the smile that formed on her face.

“If you ever need a place to stay, you’re always welcome here. And even if you don’t eat anything, you’re welcome to come to our celebration. You are one of the ones we are celebrating. To my people, you are a hero.” Perfuma said with a gentle smile.

Catra glanced back at Perfuma, and she couldn’t hold her tears back. She raised a knee to her chest and buried her face in it to hide her tears. “You’re too soft.” Catra said.

Perfuma placed a hand on top of Catra’s head. “I believe that to be my best quality. I’ll give you some privacy.” Perfuma descended to the ground and began walking towards her town to help prepare for the celebration.

\-----

Bow walked around Plumeria trying to find Catra. “Catra?!” He called out. Adora ran over to him. “Do you think she left without us?” He asked.

“No, I think she’d let us know.” Adora responded. She looked down at the ground. “I don’t get it, she’s just so distant. We stole a Horde ship, took it to Dryl, got it upgraded, went to Beast Island, and she still keeps her distance.” Adora remembered that Catra was going to leave her soon, and she remembered the look on Catra’s face once they were done fighting the Horde. Catra wouldn’t just leave them, right?

“Glimmer told me about the voices she heard on the Island. They told her that she was worthless. If they were telling Catra the same kinds of things for a whole month, she’s probably pretty traumatized.” Bow offered.

Adora stared at the ground. “Yeah, you’re right.” She replied. Catra still hadn’t told her what it was like on Beast Island. They were too busy for that, one adventure right after another.

“Go back to the party, I’ll find her.” Bow said. Adora nodded reluctantly and went back to the party. She was trying to give Catra her space. Maybe if she gave Catra enough space, she’d decide to stay after all.

Bow walked around the edge of the town and looked up the tree to find Catra sleeping. “Catra! Down here!” He called. Catra opened her eyes and stared down at Bow. “The party’s starting!”

Catra sighed and jumped down from the tree. She landed at Bow’s side. “I don’t even know what that is.” Catra responded, “And you do realize I’m sleep deprived, right?”

“You don’t know what a party is?” Bow asked. He looked absolutely horrified.

“Of course not. If it didn’t have to do with being a soldier we didn’t have it in the Horde.” Catra replied. She stretched her back and yawned, “I’d rather sleep than go near a bunch of people I don’t know.”

“How about I stay here with you?” Bow asked, “I don’t want you to be alone. We’re friends, right?”

Catra’s breath caught in her throat and she turned away from Bow. “I don’t need more friends.”

“You can never have too many friends.” Bow replied. Catra groaned and began walking into town. “Where are you going?”

“You’re not going to let me sleep, and I’m not going to let you miss out on this party.” Catra replied nonchalantly.

“I thought you didn’t want to be my friend.” Bow teased as he followed Catra.

“I don’t, but I guess I’m stuck with you either way, right?”

“You know this means you’re a part of the Best Friend Squad, right?”

“Don’t make me regret this!” Catra yelled as she shoved Bow lightly, “I’m not doing any feelings stuff, got it?”

“We’ll start off small and work our way up.” Bow agreed.

Catra groaned as they found their way back to the celebration. Bow was chanting “Best friend squad” in Catra’s ear the whole way. Catra sighed and sat in the corner furthest away from everyone else. She saw Adora walk towards her, but she shooed Adora away with a quick hand jester and a soft smile on her face. Adora sighed and walked away.

“You came!” Perfuma said, running towards Catra, “I do not have any meat for you, but here. I have prepared you some melon.”

Catra groaned and picked up one piece of melon and put it in her mouth, chewed it, swallowed it, and stared Perfuma right in the eyes. “I can’t have sugar.” She stated, “But I can probably have one more piece of that. It was really good.”

Perfuma smiled and held out the bowl. Catra picked up another piece and ate it. “Go have fun. Don’t let me ruin things.”

“I find helping people to be healthy and happy is fun.” Perfuma replied and ate a piece of the melon. “I’ll go find you something.”

“Hey, no onions. I tried one of those once and I thought I was going to die.” Catra said calmly, “I ate a steamed carrot last night, that didn’t hurt.”

“I’ll be right back!” Perfuma announced and ran off to the kitchen. Catra laughed and closed her eyes. She woke up to Perfuma handing her a plate of chopped up carrots and a fork. “Here, you can try this. Would you like some bread?”

“Maybe a little?” Catra replied. Perfuma ran off to get Catra the bread. Catra smiled and ate a bite of the carrots. “Okay, her positive vibe thing is a little contagious.” She muttered to herself.

Once Perfuma had brought Catra some bread she ran off to Adora. “Adora, here is fruit. I know it isn’t cake, but you should really try it.” She said, handing Adora a bowl filled with fruits. “And Glimmer, here is some water with lemons and strawberries for flavoring. It’s very good for you.”

Glimmer forced a smile as she slowly drank what was offered to her. Adora began shoveling the food into her mouth with a gleeful smile. “Wow this is really good.” Adora said in between bites with her mouth full.

Perfuma smiled and went off to check on everyone else that was at the party. “I have a feeling that she’s going to have a hard time when she meets Entrapta.” Glimmer said as she found a place to abandon her drink.

Music started playing and people started dancing. Adora watched them for a few minutes and figured out what they were doing smiled and Glimmer. “That’s dancing Adora. You ask someone you like to dance. I’m going to go ask Bow.” Glimmer smirked when she saw a small blush appear on Adora’s face, and she caught Adora look at Catra. “Go ask her. She’ll say yes.” Glimmer lightly pushed Adora towards Catra and they separated. Adora waved at glimmer and looked back to Catra. She swallowed, hoping to swallow her fears down with it. Catra looked up from where she was sitting when she heard Adora approach her. Adora stood next to her and looked at the ceiling, then back down to Catra.

“Um. Hey.” Adora said nervously.

Catra smirked and looked at all of the people dancing, then back to Adora. “Hey Adora. Did you want to dance?” Catra asked, almost teasing Adora.

Adora laughed and rubbed the back of her neck. “Well I mean, if you’re asking then sure.”

Catra laughed and stood up. She was half tempted to tease Adora. She knew full well that Adora had come to ask her to dance. Catra held out her hand, which Adora took. She decided she wanted to have a sweet memory with Adora so she lead Adora out to where everyone was dancing and held Adora closer than she needed to, but far enough away that Adora would still be able to dance.

“We don’t even know how to dance.” Catra said as they awkwardly moved around with the music.

“We’ll learn to dance for next time, I guess.” Adora said with a lopsided grin.

Catra pulled Adora in a little bit closer. “So you’re saying there will be a next time?” Catra asked.

“Yeah, I mean, if you don’t mind.” Adora replied with a soft smile.

“I’ll always save a dance for you, Adora.” Catra said with a smirk. She moved a piece of hair that had fallen lose from Adora’s poof behind her ear. Her hand lingered for a second longer than it needed to, then she placed it onto Adora’s arm. “Let’s stop dancing for now, though. We are seriously embarrassing ourselves.” Adora just laughed and placed her forehead against Catra’s shoulder. They fled from the dance floor together and sat down next to each other.

“Glimmer can teach us.” Adora offered as she pointed to Glimmer and Bow.

Catra gagged. “Not happening. I’ll make Bow teach me.” Catra’s head found Adora’s shoulder and she closed her eyes.

“You’re going to sleep here?” Adora asked. She got no response. She wrapped her arm around Catra and smiled. “Okay then. Night.”


	10. Underwater

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catra and Adora go on adventures.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BRO thank you guys for all the comments. Between work and my cat eating my Christmas tree (it was a whole thing) I didn't have time to reply to them, but they helped motivate me to keep writing this instead of hiding under my desk all week.

Catra and Netossa were playing volleyball when a giant package with a propeller flew down in front of them. The ball fell on Catra’s side of the court. “Okay, we are not counting that one!” Catra yelled and turned to Spinnerella, “Right?”

“Doesn’t matter, I was already beating you and we can’t play anymore. I win.” Netossa gloated with her hands on her hips.

Catra groaned and opened the box. “Whoa don’t you think you should, like, make sure it’s not a bomb?” Netossa called out and ran over to Catra.

Catra laughed. “I’m pretty sure it’s just Entrapta’s tracker pads.” Catra remembered being chased by robots in Dryl and shuddered. “Actually with her track record you might be onto something.”

Catra pulled out a tracker pad and smiled. “Okay, they’re safe. Let’s go get Adora. She can transform into Shera and we won’t have to carry this.”

Netossa tried lifting the box and groaned. “How did this get here with that tiny little propeller?”

Spinnerella lifted the box with her powers and set it down, then smiled at Netossa.

“Show off. Okay, go get Adora.” Netossa said while shooting Spinnerella a smile.

Catra put the tracker pad back in the box smirked. “She’s either eating or sleeping.” She looked up at Adora’s window and began climbing up.

“Catra, that’s dangerous!” Spinnerella called out. Catra just laughed and ignored her.

Adora was still in the middle of getting dressed when she saw Catra sitting on her window sill. She just laughed at the sight. “You know they invented this really cool device. I do believe it’s called a door. You should try it sometime.”

Catra laughed and walked over to Adora’s closet, then began tossing clothes at her. “Hurry up and get dressed. Entrapta sent the tracker pads in a stupid heavy box, and it’d be easier if you just went all Gah Shera Tiara and carried it inside for us.”

Adora smiled and walked over to Catra. “I don’t have to get dressed to be Shera. She comes with clothes.”

Catra turned to face Adora and poked her forehead. “But after you’re done I want you back.”

Adora blushed and put the clothes Catra picked out on her bed. “Do you not like Shera?”

Catra smiled and shrugged her shoulders. She began picking up the clothes that Adora had already taken off and threw them in the laundry basket. “I really don’t care about Shera. To me you’re just Adora.”

Adora smiled and walked over to Catra. “Honestly I don’t know how to tell you how much that means to me.” Adora pulled Catra into a hug. Catra let out a dramatic groan before she returned the hug.

“ Then don’t. Just hurry up and get dressed.” Catra ordered and went back to the window. “I’ll go let Cheater and Spinny know you’re coming down.” Catra waved and jumped out of the window. Adora could hear Spinnerella and Netossa trying to convince Catra to use the doors and stairs, and Catra claiming “Sparkles doesn’t. We don’t stop her.” She laughed and hurried to finish getting dressed. Adoraclimbed to the edge of the window and jumped down. She waved at the group and picked up the box with one hand.

“See, it’s fine when Adora does it. I don’t get what the big deal is.” Catra grumbled while rolling her eyes.

\-----

Catra pressed a button on her new tracker pad and Entrapta’s face appeared. “You guys got the tracker pads! Fantastic!” Entrapta called out and giggled.

Catra smiled softly as her friends began crowding around her. “Hey Entrapta!” Bow said.

“Hello Bow!” Entrapta yelled, “Oh just one second. It would appear I’m in some danger of my experiment exploding.” Entrapta held her tracker pad with her hair and used her other pigtail and her arms to quickly dispel the threat.

“Everything under control?” Catra asked.

“Yes, I am back. Oh, Catra! Since you got me all those parts on Beast Island I was wondering if you’d like to go on an adventure for more tech with me!”

Catra smirked and shrugged her shoulders. “I’ll go anywhere with you _but_ Beast Island .”

“Aww Beast Island has such strong signals. Maybe next time.”

Catra laughed. “Yeah, sure, next time.”

“Wait, we were going to go to Salineas.” Adora interrupted.

Catra raised an eyebrow and looked over to Adora. She recognized Adora’s expression as one of panic. “The place surrounded by water. Right. Entrapta, where did you want to go?”

“The Crimson Waste.”

“It’s decided, I’m going to the Crimson Waste.” Catra stated.

“What? The Crimson Waste is dangerous! And you know a wasteland?” Adora argued.

Catra laughed. “You go play in the water, I’ll go play in the desert. Entrapta, did you want to meet me there?”

Entrapta began clapping her hands. “Oh I’m so excited. Did you want to help me with my experiments?”

Catra groaned. “I’m pretty sure we’ll explode if I do that.” She glanced back at Adora, who was speechless. “Eh, we can give it a try.”

“I’ll see you soon! Bye!” The tracker pad went blank.

“Go ahead and say it.” Catra said with a smirk on her face.

“Oh, oh, what, like what? Like how dangerous you going to the Crimson Waste is, or how you are abandoning us for Entrapta like that? I mean you don’t have to go anywhere you could just stay here.”Adora listed.

“What, you jealous?” Catra asked.

Adora gasped. “Of course not! I just don’t want you to leave!”

“Hey guys, let’s just calm down for a second.” Bow suggested.

“Yeah, just because she’s going on an adventure with someone else doesn’t mean she’s leaving us. We’ll have our adventures, and then we’ll meet back up here.” Glimmer reasoned.

Catra stared at Adora. She saw the way Adora’s eyebrows scrunched together and her fists were clenched in her lap. She could tell that Adora was having a hard time forming her words; Adora was trying to say the right thing. “I thought Adora was going to tell you guys so I didn’t bother.” Catra began. She saw how the other two were getting worried and sighed. “I have no intention of living in Bright Moon for much longer.

“What? Why not? Is it the bed? I can get you a new bed.” Glimmer asked as she moved in closer to Catra.

Catra sighed and backed away from Glimmer. “I-no it’s not the bed. Or Bright Moon. I just…” Catra looked out the window, avoiding looking at anyone.

**Selfish. All you do is hurt.**

Catra placed a hand on her head and let out a breath that turned into a twisted smile. “There’s just…” Catra tried to force it out, to tell them about that nagging voice in her head. She wanted desperately to make them understand.

_**You’re weak.** _

Catra clenched her fists and looked back to Bow and Glimmer. “It messed me up...Beast Island that is. I can’t...I can’t explain it okay.”

Glimmer backed up and looked away from Catra, clearly upset. Bow stared at Catra. Catra could swear that Bow was reading her mind or something. “Where are you going to go? Not the Crimson Waste, right?”

“No, not the Crimson Waste. It’s too far away.” Catra replied with a shrug. “I promised Adora that I’d stay close and visit and all that.”

Glimmer silently pleaded with Adora to do something with her eyes. “I-uh...Mystacor is pretty close…”

Catra looked over at Adora and smiled. “Thanks Adora.” Catra said. She stood up from where she’d been sitting. She began stretching and shook her head. “No way I’m living someplace with that much magic though.”

Glimmer glared at Adora. “She’s your best friend, how can you be okay with this?”

Adora let out a rough sigh and glared at Glimmer. “I’m not.” She snapped; Catra took a step back. “I want her here okay. But sitting here...begging her to stay…” Adora clenched her eyes shut. “It’d be cruel. As long as she’s safe…what more can I really ask for?”

Catra smiled and sat down next to Adora. “Thanks.” Catra said. Adora opened her eyes and turned to Catra with a small smile on her face. “I’d better get going. I get the feeling keeping up with Entrapta is going to be difficult. But when I’m done I’ll come back. I still don’t know when I’m leaving.”

Adora smiled and placed her head on Catra’s shoulder. “If you change your mind you can always come back.”

“And you will, Bright Moon is amazing.” Glimmer added.

Catra laughed and put her arm around Adora. Adora blushed and leaned into the contact. “I’ll keep that in mind.” Catra said.

“Awww you guys are so cute!” Bow shouted.

Catra blushed and moved away from Adora. Adora let out a sigh and sent a glare at Bow. “Are not. I’m leaving. Bye.” Catra stormed out of the room.

“Bow.” Adora said, trying to calm down, “Why?”

“I’m sorry, I just didn’t know you two were dating!” Bow said.

Glimmer laughed and shook her head. “They were having a moment Bow.”

“Oh, I’m sorry.” Bow replied.

“We aren’t dating Bow.” Adora said with a sigh. She stood up and brushed her pants off.

“What? How come?” Glimmer asked with her head tilted in confusion.

Adora let out a nervous laugh and began fidgeting with her hands. “What do you mean? Catra is my best friend. She doesn’t see me like that.” Her hand landed on her arm as she let out a sigh and stared at the waterfall in her room. “If she did then maybe she’d stay.”

“But you’re the only one who she lets touch her like that.” Bow suggested.

“That’s just because we grew up together.” Adora dismissed, “Anyway, let’s go to Salineas. We should make it into a race and try to beat her back.” Adora began gathering her things together. “And we don’t even have the boat yet.”

Glimmer leaned over to Bow and whispered “Isn’t it weird that she didn’t say _she_ doesn’t like Catra like that?”

Bow nodded his head quietly. “Yup.”

\-----

The best friend squad minus the cat had managed to find their boat, their experienced sea captain, and _**against all odds**_ they managed to enter Salineas. They discovered quickly that they only got the boat in their deal. Once they arrived they called up Catra on their tracker pad. “Hey Adora. Hi Bow. Sparkles.” Catra greeted them with a smirk. She had a hand filled with purple hair and a smirk on her face. The Crimson Waste could be seen behind Catra. “I see you survived the sea.”

“How did you get there so quickly?” Glimmer demanded, “The Crimson Waste is way further than Salineas!”

Catra laughed. “Entrapta, come say hi.”

Entrapta ran over and began talking about their adventures so far. “We met up right outside of the Horde’s territory and we traveled together on a skiff. We then crashed the skiff and had to walk and we’re meeting all kinds of people! Catra keeps fighting them. It’s been great!”

Adora let out a nervous laugh. “We will talk about traveling through Horde territory later.”

“No we won’t. But listen. They didn’t have a lot of people there. We already warned Perfuma and Micah. They’re preparing an attack.” Catra said. “Entrapta! Hey no, drop that right now!”

“Are you okay?” Bow asked.

“Yeah. Entrapta just keeps running off and getting us into trouble. I gotta go.” Catra explained then hung up.

“I guess we’d better warn Mermista.” Glimmer muttered, “I hope they don’t attack Bright Moon while we’re gone.”

Adora nodded her head and gripped her sword. “It’ll be fine. Shera can handle them.”

\----

Catra was out of breath. She was not used to being outran. And by someone who spent all their time sitting in a lab? Seriously? She let out a frustrated, weak groan. “Entrapta. Stop running off.” Catra ordered.

Entrapta smiled back at Catra. “We are lab partners, right?” She asked.

Catra smirked. “Yes. We’re lab partners. And if you keep running off, I can’t help you.”

“Can you help me put this antenna on that cliff over there?” Entrapta asked.

“Only if you wait for me. I’ll follow your lead, but you what good is having a lab partner if you keep leaving them behind?” Catra asked. She was trying to be as patient as possible. She knew that it was the only way she could get Entrapta to listen to her. Her anger was beginning to be physically painful.

“Oh, that’s a fair point. I’ll wait here then.” Entrapta replied. She sat in her hair and watched Catra climb up one of the cliffs.

When Catra got to the top of the cliff she noticed shadows that didn’t belong; She climbed back down and pulled out her whip that she’d stolen from some goon when she’d first gotten to the Crimson Waste. “Entrapta, please hold onto the end of this so we don’t get separated.” Catra said. She winced when she said the word please. Entrapta didn’t seem to notice though.

Entrapta grabbed the whip with a smile. “Right! We’re close. The signal is leading that way!” Entrapta pointed with her hair and began walking in that direction. “You don’t want me to run, do you?”

Catra laughed. “Not right now.”

“You know, you’re really nice. I like you.” Entrapta called out.

Catra stared at Entrapta with her eyebrows scrunched together. “Yeah...I like you too.” Catra replied. All she’d done was be patient. She started following Entrapta. _Maybe. If only by a little bit. I should try to be nicer to people._ She thought. She noticed how bright Entrapta’s smile was and let out a soft sigh. Was she really going soft? Catra’s tracker pad went off, and Catra struggled to answer it with one hand. Adora’s face appeared on the screen. “Are you okay?” Adora asked.

Catra frowned. “Entrapta’s finally cooperating. We’re lab partners. I’m pretty sure that means I have to learn all about wires and welding.”

“Oh definitely. I can’t wait to teach you all about parallel universes!” Entrapta called back as she walked around quick sand.

“Oh yeah, I can’t wait. Sounds great.” Catra said, her frown growing.

“Oh it is!” Entrapta called back.

“How’s things on your end?” Catra asked.

Adora frowned. “The Horde were spotted a little while ago. I’m going to try to fix the sea gate before they get here.”

“That’s a horrible plan. If they get there before you’re done you’ll be vulnerable. Fight off the Horde, then fix the gate.” Catra said. Her eyebrows were scrunched together and her hand clenched tightly around the edges of the tracker pad.

Adora smiled. “I guess if they can’t get past Shera it won’t matter if the gate’s fixed.”

Catra smiled back at Adora. “Be careful.”

“Always am.” Adora replied. Adora smiled back at Catra and hung up. Then she pulled her sword out and transformed into Shera.

The Horde ships began swarming them, and Shadow Weaver made her way to Adora. Shadow Weaver sent a red bolt of electricity at Adora and shocked her. Adora pointed her sword at Shadow Weaver. She was careful to make sure that her gaze was blank. If she clued Shadow Weaver in on anything she was feeling she knew she’d lose this battle.

“Why are you pointing that at me. We both know you won’t strike me down.” Shadow Weaver said as she took a step closer to Adora. “And I don’t want to hurt you either. Just come back to the Horde with me before someone gets hurt.”

Adora stood her ground and gripped her sword. “I am never going back to the Horde.”

Shadow Weaver took another step closer to Adora. Adora took a step back. “Do you honestly think you’re a match for the Horde?” Adora scowled at Shadow Weaver. “Do you think that _you_ can play hero?”

“I can.” Adora said, gripping her sword tighter.

“And what happens if you defeat the Horde? Your new friends won’t need you, they won’t love you. You won’t be of use to anybody."

Adora stepped back again. “I- Stop it. Just stop.”

“Here’s your chance to prove yourself to these people.” Shadow Weaver said. She held her arms out. “Strike me down. Be the hero.” Adora didn’t move an inch, so Shadow Weaver continued her taunting. “You’d be a fool not to. Even Catra would have the conviction.”

“Don’t you dare.” Adora took a step closer. She was holding her sword so tight that her hands were beginning to ache.

“Adora dear, did you know she resents you?” Shadow Weaver’s eyes narrowed, “All the punishments she took just because you’re special and she’s not.” Shadow Weaver reached her hand out and stroked Adora’s cheek. Adora’s grip on her sword loosened. “Now that she’s left the Horde she has no use for you.”

Adora’s eyes widened. She took a step back and shook her head. “No, you’re wrong.”

“Then why isn’t she here with you. You two were always inseparable.” Dark magic began to gather in Shadow Weaver’s hand. “You will end up all alone if you keep fighting the Horde.”

Adora dropped her sword and fell out of her transformation. “It’s...it’s not like that.”

Shadow Weaver hit Adora with her spell. Adora was flung into the water. She closed her eyes. _I’m distracted. I’m letting Shadow Weaver get under my skin._ Adora knew she needed to calm down before she got out of the water. She clenched her fists as she sunk deeper underwater. _I’m scared of the future. I admit it. I’m afraid of being alone._ She felt someone grab onto her and pull her out of the water. She took a deep breath and opened her eyes. Mermista was holding her up.

“I like, got your sword for you. Can you um, actually swing it this time?” Mermista said. Adora felt the hilt of the sword being shoved into her hand and she grabbed onto it. Her fingers brushed against Mermista’s hand and they shared a smile.

“Sorry. She knows how to mess with my head.” Adora said. She raised the sword above her head. “For the Honor of Grayskull!” Adora transformed into Shera and swam back to land. She got back on her feet and shot out a magic beam from her sword. Shadow Weaver did her best to defend against it but she was sent flying back into the water. Adora watched as her friends began to push the Horde soldiers even further back. She smirked when Shadow Weaver called for a retreat.

**You will wind up alone.**

Adora couldn’t get those words out of her head. She frowned and began fixing the sea gate. Everyone was celebrating around her. She closed her eyes as she tried her best to concentrate. It took her longer than she expected. She smiled. Catra had been right about waiting for this. She opened her eyes back up and gripped her sword even tighter. Her frown reappeared. Catra. Shadow Weaver said that Catra resented her. The thought was unbearable to Adora. She just couldn’t get it out of her head.

\----

Catra sat on top of the giant space ship that Entrapta had found. “I guess Darla is pretty cool.” Catra muttered under her breath. She let out a groan. Great, now _she_ was calling technology by the names Entrapta came up with. She pulled her tracker pad out and stared at it. “Why isn’t she calling?”

“That would be because she doesn’t care about you.”

The familiarity of the voice sent shivers down Catra’s spine. She dropped her tracker pad when she stood up and grabbed her whip. “Shadow Weaver! Your mind games won’t work on me anymore.”

“Maybe not, but they worked on Adora.” Shadow Weaver held up a finger and cast a spell. Catra took a step back and was surprised when she saw Adora alone on a boat. She could hear their friends talking, she could practically hear their smiles, but Adora was by herself. Catra had never seen her so miserable.

“What did you do to her?” Catra snarled.

“If she trusts you, she’ll tell you herself.” Shadow Weaver said as she dispelled the magic.

Catra struck Shadow Weaver with her whip and the image of Shadow Weaver disappeared. Catra jumped off the top of the ship and picked up her shattered tracker pad. She yelled and ran over to Entrapta. “Hey, I broke my tracker pad. Can I call Adora on yours?”

“Sure, here ya go.” Entrapta said and handed Catra her tracker pad.

Catra rolled her eyes as Entrapta softly complimented the shift. Catra called Adora. She almost screamed when she saw Glimmer’s face. “Catra, hey. Adora’s not doing too well. Good news though. Mermista said she’d join us!”

Catra sighed. “Yeah, that’s great, yay water princess.” Catra raised her fist in halfhearted jester and forced a smile. “Can I please talk to Adora now?”

Adora reached for her tracker pad and forced a smile. “Hey Catra.”

Catra smiled and waved at her. “Hey Adora. You really are a mess. I don’t know how long it’ll take Entrapta to finish her examination of Darla, our new space ship.” She rolled her eyes and smiled. “When we’re done I’ll let you know.”

Adora shot Catra a real smile. Catra smirked back at Adora. “You’re finally making new friends.”

Catra laughed and poked her screen. “Entrapta and I aren’t friends.” She glanced over to Entrapta. Entrapta had a small frown on her face. “We’re lab partners. Which is even better.” She watched Entrapta squeal and smile and she couldn’t help smiling with her.

Adora clenched the tracker pad in her hands and her smile became forced again. Catra noticed Adora’s change and frowned. “Shadow Weaver paid me a visit.” Catra said.

Adora’s eyes widened. “Are you okay?”

“It was just one of her creepy shadow things. I’m fine. She said she paid you a visit.”

“She did. She uh...she got under my skin.” Adora smiled softly. “She’s really a terrible person.”

Catra laughed. “Sucks not being on her good side.” She watched as Adora frowned. “I know you probably don’t want to talk about whatever she said over the tracker pads. I’m not sure when I’ll be back, but you’ll be the first person I see when I get back.”

Adora smiled. She knew she’d be okay as long as she still had Catra.“Thank you Catra.”

Catra groaned and looked away. “Pfft its not like I’m worried about you or anything. But I am worried about that smell…” Catra dropped the tracker pad and ran over to Entrapta. The two began putting out the fire Entrapta had just created, and once they had survived the mess Catra picked up the tracker pad again. “Gotta go teach Entrapta about fire safety now. Also I broke my tracker pad so if you need me you’ll have to hope Entrapta didn’t lose me in quick sand.”

“Please make it back safely!” Bow called out from a few feet away. The only response he got was Catra hanging up on them.


	11. Scorpia

Catra was seated next to Entrapta in the pub right at the entrance of the Crimson Waste and drinking a cup of milk when she she saw Scorpia wandering in. Entrapta was tinkering with her tracker pad and enjoying a small piece of cake. “Will you wait here?” Catra asked.

“If you bring me back a fizzy drink.” Entrapta said with a smile on her face.

“Yeah, deal.” Catra said. She stood up and walked over to Scorpia and snarled at the person Scorpia had been talking to. “What are you doing here?”

Scorpia smiled and pulled Catra into a hug. “You’re alive!”

Catra sighed. “What are you doing here?”

Scorpia continued hugging Catra. “So like, we need some material for something Hordak is working on and Shadow Weaver was all ‘We need a volunteer to go to the Crimson Waste and there’s an ex horde soldier that’s a member of the rebellion there’ and I thought it might be you so I volunteered.”

Catra groaned and climbed out of the hug. “What, you that mad that I left the Horde that you need to fight me?” Catra asked.

“No. I just…” Scorpia sighed. “I wanted to know why you did it. You don’t seem like a bad person.”

Catra smiled and grabbed a fizzy drink, then pulled Scorpia to her table. “I did it because I want to be free. The people of Etheria don’t care about power.” Catra placed her head on her hand and smiled at Scorpia. “You’re a much better person than I am, Scorpia. I know we didn’t know each other for long, but I think you can understand.”

Scorpia sent Catra a pained smile. “I am trying to stay loyal to the Horde. Really I am. Loyalty is kinda my thing. But ya know, sending people on death missions does seem kind of...not good.”

Catra laughed and leaned back in her seat. “Tell me about your little mission. If it won’t hurt anyone I’ll help you.”

“Oh um. I don’t really know what Hordak is building. I just need piece of this blue metal stuff.”

Entrapta smiled and leaned over the table to stare at Scorpia. “I know what he needs. This Hordak must be working on something that requires a lot of power. I want to see it!”

Catra pulled Entrapta back down to her seat. “Then whatever it is he’s working on must be big. But if it needs that much power it can’t be a weapon.”

“Right right...why not?” Scorpia replied with a confused look on her face.

“What good is a weapon you can’t take to your enemy?” Catra asked.

Entrapta smirked and looked at Catra. “We should get the material for your friend. Then we should take a sneak peak at whatever it’s being used on.”

Catra laughed and smiled back at Entrapta. “I know you’re playing me Entrapta. And you know what else, it’s working.”

\------

Adora may have been calling Entrapta’s tracker pad three times a day, but she wasn’t obsessed or anything. It was just that the last time she had heard from either of them, they had nearly caught themselves on fire and now they weren’t answering any of her calls. It was a perfectly reasonable response.

“I’m sure they’re fine. They might have just broken the tracker pad.” Bow suggested.

“Oooorrrr they are in danger and we should save them.” Adora suggested.

“It’s been three days.” Glimmer said, “Maybe we should go looking for them.”

Adora nearly dropped the tracker pad when she saw Entrapta’s name pop up. “Hey Adora.” Catra greeted as soon as she’d answered. “I would have answered sooner, but we got into a bit of trouble.” Catra said with a shrug.

“We found civilization!” Entrapta called out happily, “Unfortunately they were hostile.”

“It wasn’t anything I couldn’t handle though. Look. Entrapta and I have jackets.” Catra said with a toothy grin. “We’ll be here a bit longer. I’m making friends.”

Adora frowned. “Please be careful.”

Catra laughed and pulled Entrapta over to say hi. “I want one!” Glimmer called out, “Please bring me one!”

“I’ll see what I can do.” Catra said with a shrug. “I gotta go, by.”

“Ugh she doesn’t call for three days and now she’s all ‘look at my cool friendship jackets!’” Adora groaned as she fell back on her bed.

\----

“Hey um. Aren’t you betraying your friends by helping me?” Scorpia asked.

Catra shrugged. “Technically yes. But as long as nobody gets hurt it’s fine.”

Scorpia smiled. “Thank you for helping me. I know you want to get back home soon.”

Catra smiled and grabbed Scorpia’s claw. “Let’s just get this over with. I do owe you one since you showed me around with the Force Captain thing.”

“I still don’t understand why you didn’t just go to Force Captain Orientation.”

“Look I didn’t know about it.”

Scorpia smiled widely. “That’s a shame, you learn so much in Orientation. Like layout, battle plans, training schedules-”

“Battle plans?” Catra said, cutting off Scorpia.

“Battle plans, like the thing you got sent to Beast Island for?” Entrapta asked.

“Um yeah, battle plans. I thought you knew.” Scorpia answered.

Catra punched a building as they walked through a small town. “Oh, we made Catra angry.” Entrapta informed.

Catra stormed off and the other two followed her. “We should be quiet then?” Scorpia asked.

“Yes. For at least ten minutes. If not she will scream and we will end up fighting the locals.”

Scorpia smiled and faked zipping her lips. Entrapta smiled and did the same. Catra ended up in a fight anyways. The guy looked at her funny and she kicked his shin. It was a short fight and Catra won. She took the guy’s jacket and threw it at Scorpia. Scorpia caught it and looked at it and then at Catra. “What’s this?” She asked.

Catra smiled and walked over to her. “I’m trying to figure out how to be nicer. Entrapta and I have matching jackets. Now you match us.”

“Oh it’s like we’re the best friend squad or something!” Scorpia yelled.

“Name’s already taken.” Catra said. She pulled out her whip and began fighting more goons that began rushing after them. She sighed as she took a knife from one of the goons and pocketed it. “And remember. Inside voices or mindless idiots will attack us.”

“I thought you were trying to be nicer.” Scorpia asked.

“Gah I’m working on it okay?” Catra retorted.

Entrapta laughed and began wondering away. “Guys, I think I found something!”

Catra rolled her eyes. “You better run.” She said as they followed Entrapta. To no one’s surprise it took Scorpia a while to catch up with them. The only reason why Scorpia caught up at all was because Entrapta ran into Huntara. She was on the ground rubbing her forehead with her hair when Catra caught up to her. “Did Entrapta run into you, or do I have to hit you?” Catra asked as she helped Entrapta up.

Huntara smirked. “I think you have to hit me.”

Catra groaned and grabbed her whip. “Great. I try to get away from water and all I end up doing is working up a sweat.” Catra complained and attacked Huntara.

Huntara pulled out her weapon and blocked Catra, then disarmed her whip. Catra ran up to Huntara and quickly disarmed Huntara with a kick. She landed a punch. Huntara smirked. “Was that supposed to hurt?”

Catra grabbed Entrapta and jumped back to create some distance. “Stay here.” Catra said, then ran back and began evading all of Huntara’s attacks and landing a few of her own. Nothing Catra did seemed to work against Huntara though. Catra’s claws landed on Huntara’s arm, and Catra created some distance the moment she noticed that Huntara wasn’t even bleeding. “What are you made of?” Catra asked. She let out a laugh and smirked at Huntara.

Huntara smirked back at Catra. “You can’t hurt me, I can’t hit you.”

An idea struck Catra. She took a breath and raised her finger in the air. “I’ve got some tricks left.” She announced. She made a circle in the air. It didn’t work. “Of course I can’t even do the easiest spell when I need it.” Catra groaned, then dodged one of Huntara’s attacks.

Calm. She needed to be calm.

She let out a frustrated yell. How was she supposed to be calm when Huntara’s fists could break rocks?

Catra closed her eyes for a second. She remembered how it felt when Glimmer used the calming spell on her. She opened her eyes and smiled. “Thanks Sparkles.” She whispered. Catra side stepped Huntara’s kick and raised her finger again and cast the spell. It hit Huntara.

“What’s that supposed to do?” Huntara asked.

Catra kicked Huntara’s side, and Huntara stepped back. “You seemed a little tense.” Catra replied, then punched Huntara in the face. “I figured I’d loosen you up a little. Make you relax.”

Huntara began laughing and held her hands up. “I’m not surrendering, but maybe we should form a truce? I didn’t actually hurt your friend.”

“Oh is that what this is about? Catra, I did bump into this person.” Entrapta called out.

Catra laughed. “Fine, truce.”

Scorpia finally caught up to them. “Hey guys, what’d I miss?”

“It took you long enough.” Catra called out. She walked over to Scorpia “You okay? You don’t look so good.”

“Yeah. Fine.” Scorpia said as she tried to catch her breath.

“Entrapta, are we close to the material?” Catra called out.

“Yes, follow me!” Entrapta said and began running off.

“Oh more running.” Scorpia said, trying her best to keep as positive as she could, then began chasing after Entrapta again.

Catra turned to Huntara and smirked. “I’ve got to go. See ya.”

Huntara laughed and watched Catra run away after grabbing her whip. “Not used to liking people.” Huntara muttered and picked up her own weapon.

Entrapta followed the signal to a large amount of quick sand and smiled at her friends when they caught up. “It’s under the quick sand.”

“Um...how do we…” Scorpia asked.

“Quick sand is just water and sand. It’s likely sunk to the water source at the bottom. I believe that if Catra goes in there she can grab the material that likely fell through the quick sand, and we can pull her out.”

“Why does it have to be me?” Catra groaned. She should have known that she would end up wet in the end. “And I can’t breath down there.”

“You are light and agile. Scorpia and I will pull you up. And I can make you a helmet!” Entrapta ran off to gather some supplies and began making the helmet. She began talking about her process while making the helmet.

“So do you understand what she’s talking about?” Scorpia asked while turning to Catra.

“Barely. I think she’s combining a space helmet she took from the ship and the tracker pad.” Catra decoded. She folded her arms and watched Entrapta work.

“Oh, okay. Wait, is she giving it ears?” Scorpia asked.

“The ears are the best part!” Entrapta called out.

Catra put her hand on her face and slid it down. “I don’t suppose the ears are up for debate?”

“They aren’t. Here I’m done.” Entrapta ran over and grabbed Catra’s mask off of her face and slid the helmet over Catra’s head. “Perfect! Okay, so I created this communication device so if you have any trouble we can pull you out. And I have this rope that we’ll tie around your waist.” Entrapta tied the rope and gave it a good pull. “In you go.”

“Thank you Catra.” Scorpia said as she grabbed the end of the rope.

“I hold the rope Scorpia, you help pull me up.” Entrapta took the rope from Scorpia’s pincers and Catra sighed and jumped into the quicksand.

_Wow, this’ll be a great way to die._ Catra thought bitterly with a growl. She’d just watched Entrapta’s inventions explode consistently for nearly a week, and here she was trusting one to keep her alive. She reached the bottom of the quick sand and grabbed a giant piece of blue metal with her claws. “Guys, I got it. Get me out of here.” She was surprised by how light the metal was as her friends began to pull her up. She wasn’t surprised when the rope came undone and she began sinking again. Things were going too easy for her. She grabbed the rope with her tail and sighed. “Stop pulling for a second.”

“Are you okay?” Entrapta asked.

“Yeah, the rope got loose.” Catra let go of the metal with one of her hands and grabbed the rope. She cut a hole in the metal and tied the rope to it, then held onto the metal. “Okay, let’s try it again.”

Catra let out a sigh of relief when she got out of the quick sand in one piece. She cut a piece of metal off and handed it to Scorpia. “That’s for Hordak.”

Entrapta squealed and grabbed the metal. “Can I have the rest?”

“Go wild.” Catra said and laid back on the sand. Entrapta began making something with it immediately.

“The skiff gave me a great idea!” Entrapta called out.

Catra laughed and sat back up. Scorpia sat down next to Catra. “So let me guess. You’re making something that flies.” Catra retorted.

“YES!” Entrapta looked up from her mask and smiled at Catra. “I need you to test it when I’m done. You have the best balance.”

Catra smirked. “If this thing blows up in the air with me on it, I’m going to hit you.”

“Deal.” Entrapta replied. She continued tinkering with her device for another hour.

Catra fell asleep while Entrapta experimented. Scorpia handed Entrapta supplies that she needed and asked questions only to get answers she didn’t understand. “SUCCESS!” Entrapta called out. Catra woke up and walked over to them. Entrapta presented Catra with a long metal board. “I made this with you in mind. The buttons can be accessed with your toes since you don’t wear shoes.” Entrapta showed Catra how the controls worked.

Catra smirked and jumped on top of it. She pressed the button to float in the air and laughed. “Okay, this is really cool.”

“You really think so?” Entrapta asked.

“Yeah, you’ll have to teach me how you built this thing.”

“Nobody’s ever wanted to know how my experiments work before! I can’t wait to show you!”

Catra tapped at her helmet and smirked. “This really is something. Do you think you could connect another tracker pad to the helmet?”

“Of course! Oh I can make you that retractable pole weapon you were talking about and create a manual over ride for your new hover board!”

Catra landed next to Entrapta and pulled her helmet off. “I’ll leave this stuff with you to tinker with then. You really are amazing.”

“You know, that helmet is just adorable.” Scorpia chimed in.

Catra groaned. “We have everything we need from this place. Let’s go already.”

“I thought you liked the Crimson Waste.” Entrapta inquired.

“I do. I just...I need to see if Adora’s okay.” Catra replied.

“I can’t wait. Our next trip is to Beast Island!” Entrapta called out. “Remember, you said next time!”

Catra let out a nervous laugh. “Did I? Well I guess we’d better make preparations.”

“Why are you guys going to Beast Island? It’s so dangerous there!” Scorpia asked.

Entrapta answered with a smile on her face. “For science!”

\----

It was late and Adora knew she should be sleeping, but she couldn’t. She just stared at the tracker pad and groaned. She pressed the call button. It rang a few times, and then Catra answered without visuals. “Adora, I’m fine. Go to bed.”

Adora laughed. “I’m sorry. I just couldn’t sleep. I was worried about you.”

Catra laughed. “You idiot. I’m fine. The Crimson Waste is actually pretty fun. We just finished up so I’ll see you in the morning.”

Adora smiled and her hand caressed the side of the tracker pad. “Did you get Glimmer a jacket?”

“Yes, and she better not wear it when I’m wearing mine.”

Adora laughed and let out a yawn. “Have you been sleeping okay? And eating?”

Catra laughed. “I think Entrapta only sleeps two or three hours a day so I haven’t gotten much sleep. But we found plenty of food.”

“Oh, are you talking to Adora? Hi Adora!” Entrapta called from a few feet away.

“Hi Entrapta.” Adora answered. “I guess I’ll see you when you get back.”

“Get some sleep dummy. I’ll see you in the morning.”

\-----

Entrapta smirked up at Catra. Scorpia had already gone inside the Fright Zone to present the materials. “I used the pieces to your broken tracker pad to create this!” Entrapta held out a small robotic spider. “It can transmit video and audio to your helmet, which can then be downloaded when I get back home.”

Catra smirked back at Entrapta and pat her on the head. Entrapta’s smile grew at the contact. “You really are amazing.” Catra said, “So we just leave it here until you get back home?”

Entrapta nodded her head. “Yes, I don’t have anything to control it’s movements on hand, but I can build a remote when I get back to my lab.”

“Let’s get you back home.” Catra said. She took the device from Entrapta and buried it under the ground with a light layer of dirt and leaves. “I’ll come visit you in your lab sometime. It’d be nice to hang out together without nearly dying.”

Entrapta hugged Catra with her hair and smiled. “Do you mean it?”

Catra laughed and patted Entrapta’s hair. “Of course. We are lab partners.”

\-----

Adora woke up early. She was tired, but it was morning and she couldn’t wait to see Catra again. She called Catra when she woke up and got no answer. She groaned. Of course Catra wasn’t going to answer her. Catra didn’t answer her for three days. She shot out of bed when she heard a knock at her door. “Hey Adora, you up?”

She ran to the door and opened it. “Catra!” Adora pulled Catra into a tight hug, then started inspecting her for injuries. “Are you okay? What happened to you?”

Catra laughed and grabbed Adora’s arms. “Calm down. I’m fine. I got all kinds of souvenirs. It was great.”

Adora smiled and placed her forehead on Catra’s. “I was worried about you. Next time you go on some dangerous adventure can you at least answer your tracker pad?”

Catra sighed and backed away from Adora. “I’ll try I guess. We kinda repurposed our tracker pads. I figured you’d be mad so I didn’t tell you.” She yawned and let Adora go.

“Speaking of things I’d be mad at you about.” Adora huffed and crossed her arms. “You went through the Horde’s territory and stole a skiff? That’s dangerous Catra.”

Catra laughed and started shaking sand out of her hair. “I might have done that a second time.” Catra admitted. She smiled at Adora’s shocked face. “Entrapta and I planted a spy bot. We met a Force Captain there and found out they’re building something.”

Adora let out a frustrated sigh. “I don’t like it when you put yourself in danger.”

Catra smirked and poked Adora on the forehead. “I don’t wanna hear that coming from you. You let Shadow Weaver get to you. That’s way more dangerous than anything I’ve been up to.”

Adora winced and looked away. “Okay yeah...she...does she have to be so...I don’t know...evil?”

Catra smirked and shrugged her shoulders, then walked over to Adora’s bed. Adora followed her and they sat down next to each other. “You don’t have to tell me what she said.”

“I’m sure you can figure it out.” Adora said softly. She pulled her knee up to her chest and buried her face in it. “You know, typical ‘nobody actually likes you, you suck’ kind of thing.”

“I can imagine.” Catra said. She leaned over so her shoulder touched Adora’s. “I guess I’ll cover the basics then. We all like you and you’re so much cooler when you’re not Shera.”

Adora looked up, her eyes wide. “What? How…”

Catra placed a hand on Adora’s head. “When we were at Plumeria you were so upset. I couldn’t stop thinking about it. I’m worried about you, Adora.”

“I think I might be crumbling under the pressure. Just a little bit.” Adora admitted. She still wouldn’t look up at Catra.

Catra sighed and moved her hand to Adora’s shoulder and pulled her closer to her. “You don’t have to talk to me about Plumeria, or about Salineas. And honestly...I don’t know how to make you feel better. When we were kids you were always the one comforting me. You were always the strong one.”

Adora raised her head and tucked it into Catra’s shoulder. “I don’t want to talk. Bow and Glimmer always make me talk about things.”

Catra laughed held Adora closer. “Then don’t talk. We can just lie down and sleep. You look even more tired than I am, and I slept for a total of three hours since I last saw you.”

Adora choked out a laugh and grabbed onto Catra’s leather jacket. “Sleep sounds nice.” She admitted.

Catra let Adora go and climbed into bed with her. She took off her jacket and placed it on the ground next to her, then pulled Adora into a warm embrace. “Nobody will judge you if you sleep in today.”

Adora laughed and pulled Catra closer to her. “I’ll try.”

Catra smirked at Adora. “You don’t just try at things Adora. You don’t give up until you succeed.”

Adora smiled and closed her eyes. “Will you be okay? I know the water fall freaks you out.”

Catra let out a snort and closed her eyes too. “Only because the sound of running water makes me dream that I’m drowning.”

Adora woke up well past noon. Catra was still asleep in her arms. Adora smiled and pulled Catra closer to her. She contemplated getting up and starting her day, but the thought of Catra waking up to a nightmare without her there outweighed her need to be responsible or even her desire for food. She placed her hand on Catra’s cheek and brushed the stray hairs from her face. Her hand lingered there and she didn’t have it in her to move it. She bent her head down and placed a soft kiss on one of Catra’s ears and smiled.

Adora was torn between never wanting this moment to end and wanting to talk to Catra more. She didn’t have to chose. Catra’s gentle snoring stopped and she began purring. Adora blushed and watched Catra begin to move. Catra’s arms reached around Adora and held her there. Adora could feel Catra’s smile. Her heart began pounding in her chest.

Catra let out a soft laugh and pulled away from Adora so they could see each other’s faces. The light from outside trickled down on them and Adora had to remind herself how to breath when she saw Catra. “Wow you’re beautiful.” Adora whispered. Her eyes widened. She didn’t know why she said that. Her blush deepened.

Catra blushed and looked away from Adora. “Idiot.” Catra muttered. Adora let out a nervous laugh and began to pull away even further. Catra looked back at Adora and smiled. She pulled Adora closer to her and pressed her forehead against Adora’s. “I missed you.”

Adora’s eyes fluttered closed and she smiled. “Then answer your tracker pad next time.” Adora said because the only other thing she could think to say at the moment was about how Catra was making her feel, and she was sure that those words wouldn’t go over well.

Catra laughed and let go of Adora. She sat up, breaking their contact and continued laughing. “Wow, way to ruin a moment Adora.”

Adora sighed and smiled up at Catra. She sat up and shook her head. She couldn’t take her eyes off of Catra even when she tried. “Are you hungry?”

Catra smirked and pulled Adora into a side hug. “You’re acting really weird today. You feeling okay?”

Adora smiled and leaned in closer to Catra. “I’m okay. I just really, really missed you.”

Catra blushed and placed a kiss on Adora’s forehead. Adora laughed and pulled away far enough to look at Catra. Her attention fell to Catra’s lips and she quickly looked away. “Did you want to go get food first, or do you want to go take a shower first?”

Catra groaned. “Shower. I’m like, some sort of mud monster.” Catra let Adora go and got out of bed. She began stretching and smirked when she saw that Adora was still watching her. “What? Do I have something on my face?”

Adora choked out a laugh and looked away. She felt like there was no good way to compliment Catra’s growing muscles for a second time. “I’m just glad you’re back is all.”

Catra laughed and placed her hands on the bed and leaned closer to Adora so that their faces were only inches apart. “You’re going soft on me.”

Adora laughed and pushed Catra away. “Shut up and go shower.” _You’re the reason I’m going soft ._ Adora thought, her smile never fading.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So like, most of the comments on the last chapter included desiring physical retribution in regards Shadow Weaver. I should probably inform everyone that I am a large fan of karma.


	12. Soft

Catra was going soft. She knew it the moment she woke up next to Adora for the second day in a row and realized Adora was smiling in her sleep. She had instinctively pulled Adora closer to her and smiled into the girl’s hair. She realized she should have noticed it in the Crimson Waste. She had volunteered in order to stay away from the water, but helping Scorpia just because the thought of the woman being punished didn’t sit right with her wasn’t something she would have done before Adora found that sword. It was just that Scorpia was the second person who’d ever been nice to her in the Fright Zone. Soft. She shouldn’t think like that.

She figured she should be having some sort of existential crisis. But she felt fairly calm. Her next clue was that she’d brought back presents for people. Presents that nobody had asked for, other than Glimmer. She _did_ take them without permission, but giving gifts just seemed dumb. She was supposed to demolish Netossa in sports and on game night. She wasn’t supposed to give her and her wife a book of myths she’d come across. She wasn’t supposed to give Bow some dumb pirate ship in a bottle she saw in a shop on her way through a small town just because he had mentioned that he thought they were cool once while talking to Glimmer and Adora while she was pretending she wasn’t paying attention. She wasn’t supposed to go through the trouble of sending Perfuma a Cactus she’d picked up just because Perfuma was nice to her _one_ time. And getting _Sparkles_ a jacket just because she was asked for one? She’d even brought Micah a bottle of fizzy drink because she didn’t want him to feel left out of all this...giving? And she didn’t notice how any of that made her soft.

Yes, she wanted to be nicer to people, but she’d brushed that off as her wanting to finally prove the voices of the island wrong. She breathed in Adora’s scent and let out a soft sigh. Adora seemed to be going soft too. She didn’t brush off Bow and Glimmer when they hugged her, she laughed at some of their jokes, she smiled at them, she was beginning to open up to them. Those were all things that Adora had saved for Catra until she found that sword. She laughed softly into Adora’s hair and began running a hand through it. Being soft meant she was becoming weak. All of her life she’d tried to become strong. And Adora was going soft too. But Adora wasn’t weak at all. She could turn into a giant sword woman.

She’d been told that emotions were weakness.

She’d also been told that princesses were evil and cruel.

And while Netossa was competitive and she did cheat yesterday in a game of volleyball against her and Adora by using her stupid net power to trip Adora, she wasn’t evil or cruel. She knew that Catra would catch Adora and not the ball. Adora didn’t even get a scratch on her.

Glimmer was really bad at the whole _not_ nearly killing Catra thing, but she was the one who helped her back in Dryl when she’d thrown a temper tantrum and chased after every bot in sight.

And Adora was a princess now and Adora was just...great?

Maybe it was Entrapta’s enthusiasm rubbing off on her, maybe it was that child like wonder she’d never been able to kill, or maybe she just wasn’t as smart as she thought she was, but Catra was _excited_ to find out how the world _really_ worked.

Catra groaned when she felt Sparkles teleport into Adora’s room. Adora woke up and knocked Catra off of her to grab her pillow dagger. “What? Who’s there?”

Catra was now on the floor and she rubbed her cheek which Adora had accidentally hit. She chose not to tease Adora about the dagger since Adora had pointed out that Catra got to sleep with a dagger on each finger. She sighed and sat up with a smirk on her face. “Where’s Catra? Is she okay?” Adora called out. Catra held back her laughter and let Adora continue searching for her. Once Adora spotted Catra on the floor next to her bed she let out a sigh of relief. “What are you doing down there?”

Catra laughed and poked Adora on the forehead. “You kicked me off the bed to grab your dagger. And punched me in the face. You can sleep by yourself tonight.”

Adora frowned. “Come on Catra. I’m sorry. It was an accident I swear!”

Glimmer began laughing. “Sorry Catra, I didn’t mean to put your life in danger again.”

Catra looked over to Glimmer and smiled. “I’ll just add it to the list.”

“Seriously Catra? You won’t sleep with me tonight?” Adora asked with a pout.

“This is why I always slept at the foot of your bed.” Catra groaned, “Growing up you nearly killed me way more than Sparkles has.”

Adora sighed and turned away. “I didn’t mean it.”

Catra groaned and rested her arms on the bed and stared at Adora, their faces only inches apart. “Fine. I’ll give you another chance.” Adora smiled brightly and Catra turned to Glimmer. “What do you want?”

Glimmer teleported next to Catra. “Ugh. My mom wants you to come to the meeting in the war room.”

Catra’s eyes narrowed and she stood up to fold her arms. “This is about the whole going through horde territory thing, isn’t it.”

Glimmer smiled and put her hand on her hip. “She wouldn’t tell me why, but it’s either that or the skiffs you stole.”

Adora groaned and glared at Catra. “Skiffs? Like plural? Seriously Catra?”

Catra let out a short yell. “Excuse me Adora but you stole a skiff too! And don’t say you borrowed it, we crashed it in the Whispering Woods ages ago.”

Glimmer laughed and looked at Adora. “Speaking of...could you teach me to drive the one Catra brought back?”

Adora groaned and shook her head. “It’s probably all out of fuel.”

“Nah, I rigged it. It’s still half full.” Catra said with a smirk. “Entrapta showed me how.”

“You always were good at the engineering classes.” Adora said. She got out of bed and sighed. “Stop misusing your talents. You’re going to get in trouble.”

Catra glared at Adora. “Don’t tell me what to do.” She walked away and out of Adora’s room.

“She really doesn’t like being given orders, does she?” Glimmer asked.

“She really doesn’t.” Adora replied. Adora felt anxious knowing that she’d have to wait until after the meeting to apologize to Catra.

“She’s really gonna love my mom then.” Glimmer said, her tone dripping with sarcasm.

“Uh...we might need to restrain Catra on a moment’s notice.” Adora informed. She quickly got ready and ran to the war room. Glimmer teleported herself there and sat next to Bow.

Adora sat down next to Glimmer and put her hand on her forehead. Catra still wasn’t there. “Why does she always have to be late?”

Everyone else was already in their seats by the time Catra got to the war room. She shot Netossa a quick glare and sat down next to her and Castaspella. “Still mad that I won our little game?” Netossa asked.

Catra laughed. “I’m mad that you cheated.” She stared forward, ready to get this over with.

“What took you so long?” Glimmer loudly whispered.

Catra refused to tell Glimmer the truth, that she was trying to brush her hair, wear clean clothes, and just look presentable for when she was getting yelled at. Instead, she just shrugged and kept focusing forwards.

“Catra.” Queen Angela started, “Did you acquire any valuable knowledge from your time away?”

Catra clenched her hands under the table and repeated to herself ‘she isn’t shadow weaver’ a few times. “I don’t know if you’d be able to use it.” Catra admitted, “I found out that the Horde is planning something big, but it isn’t a weapon. Entrapta is spying on them to figure out what it is. And like, I know more about wires than I have any right to.”

“And the skiff. Was the skiff really necessary?” Angela asked. She was clearly aggravated.

“Probably not. But Horde technology can be reverse engineered and used to transport supplies.” Catra replied. She kept her voice even, and she tried to keep as much snark out of it as she could.

“Catra. When you enter enemy territory unarmed you are putting yourself in great danger, and you are inviting retaliation. I order you to stay out of the Fright Zone for the time being.”

Catra scoffed and turned away. “You’re not my queen.”

Angela glared daggers at Catra. “Care to elaborate?”

Catra glared back at Angela. Glimmer and Adora got ready to stop Catra. “I haven’t sworn my allegiance to you or your kingdom. Now if you ask nicely, then maybe I’ll cooperate with you.”

“Catra.” Micah said. He shot Angela a soft look, then looked back to Catra. “May I ask why you went through the Fright Zone in the first place?”

Catra smiled an Micah. Her ears perked up and her tail began to sway back and forth. “Entrapta called me on my tracker pad and started freaking out about the skiff we stole. I went to stop her from getting into any trouble. When there was nobody there to kill us I realized they were up to something.”

Micah smiled at Angela and then back to Catra. “So the first time was to protect an ally, and the second time was to gather intelligence.” Catra just nodded her head. Adora and Glimmer relaxed in their seats and shot Micah a grateful look.

Angela rubbed her eyebrows and took a deep breath. “Would you mind telling us why you do not wish to swear allegiance to my kingdom?”

Catra smirked and leaned back in her chair. “Because you guys sure do like to sit around and do nothing.”

Angela moved back in her chair a little. There was a look of regret on her face, and Micah grabbed Angela’s hand and smiled at her, trying to reassure her in some way.

“I get that fighting isn’t the right move in every situation.” Catra said softly, much softer than she’d expected. “But neither is retreating. The rebellion will lose if they don’t fight.”

Angela stared at Micah, then turned to Glimmer. She sighed and folded her hands on the table. “You are not wrong.” Angela admitted. “Perhaps we should investigate some of the Horde outposts.”

Netossa smirked and stood up. “I can find their weaknesses! We can attack the weakest ones first.”

“Your mission will be to gather intelligence. Do not engage with the enemy.” Angela stated, “We’ll plan our attack once you’re done.”

Adora watched as Netossa began celebrating her mission with Spinnerella. Adora was pleased to say the least. She was growing frustrated with how slow the rebellion was at striking against the Horde. And judging by Netossa’s reaction, she wasn’t the only one who was growing tired of waiting.

The meeting was dismissed and Glimmer ran over to Catra. “Catra! What you said...about not swearing allegiance to Bright Moon…”

Catra sighed and placed a hand on top of Glimmer’s head and ruffled her hair. “Can we talk about that alone?”

Glimmer immediately teleported them to her room while forgetting about Catra’s reaction to her teleports. “Are you okay?”

Catra fell to her knees and groaned. She held her stomach and shook her head. “I’m getting used to it.” Catra sat down and hugged her knees. “But I’ll never like it.”

Glimmer sat next to Catra and pet her head. Catra smiled and let out a soft, short purr. “I guess we should talk about the meeting.” Catra offered.

“Please? Is it because you’re leaving or because you hate the kingdom...or because you don’t want to be my friend?”

“I’ve read a lot of books since I got here.” Catra said. She was starting to feel bad for Glimmer. “I wanted to know about the customs and the laws. I just figured it’d help me adapt.” Glimmer seemed confused. Catra let out a groan. “You know all about the laws, right Princess?”

“Of course. I had to learn about them in case I rule the kingdom someday. Why did you find something?” Glimmer asked.

“Yup. If I’m not a citizen, if I don’t actually belong anywhere, I can travel Etheria freely. It could be useful. I won’t need documentation if I go somewhere to, for example, mess with the Horde. I’ll have plausible deniability if I get caught somewhere I’m not supposed to be. And if I find something useful and bring it back, like ya know, a skiff, I have immunity.”

Glimmer’s eyes widened. “That’s like it’s own super power!”

“Remember though Sparkles, plausible deniability. This conversation never happened. Also, I really am mad that nobody’s picking fights but you. Much respect there Sparkles.”

Glimmer laughed. “Why does that make you so mad?”

Catra sighed and laid down on the floor. “If you ever repeat this, I will cut you.”

Glimmer nodded her head. “Such violence. Okay, go ahead. I won’t say a word.”

Catra smiled and looked at Glimmer. “The only reason anyone is willing to do anything is because you brought them Shera. But Shera doesn’t really exist. She’s just Adora with really big muscles. I’m mad because they’re putting too much responsibility on her and aren’t willing to fight for themselves. And if Adora gets hurt she’ll just see it as her duty or something stupid like that. It’s just too much pressure to put on one person, and they chose to do it to my best friend.”

Glimmer stared at Catra in awe. It made sense, Glimmer reasoned, that growing up with Adora made it hard to separate Shera and Adora. But it hadn’t quite clicked that there might not be anything to separate. And Glimmer hadn’t thought about how much pressure Adora was really under because honestly, Glimmer craved that kind of pressure, that kind of importance.

“How do you feel about Adora becoming Shera anyways?” Glimmer asked softly.

Catra smirked and sat back up. “I hate it. It made everything so complicated. All our dreams are gone. We’re always in danger. And now I’ll never catch up to her. Not only that, but she seriously would have left me for you guys if I didn’t join you.”

Glimmer had a hard time forming words. “Why are you telling me all of this?” Glimmer asked.

Catra stood up and stared down at Glimmer with a soft smile on her face. “I don’t really know. I guess because I can’t tell Adora, and Bow’s too good with feelings. And...Ugh. If you hug me, I will scratch you.” Catra blushed and turned away from Glimmer. “I’ve never been good at making friends either. I’m not used to people _trying_ to be my friend. So I guess...I feel like I can trust you to keep a secret. Just don’t let it go to your head!”

Glimmer ignored Catra’s warning and jumped up to hug her. Catra groaned and tried to shove Glimmer off of her. “Does this mean I can tell you secrets too? Like, we’re that kind of friends?”

Catra inhaled sharply. “Why don’t you just tell Adora your secrets?”

“Um, have you seen her try to act? She’s a _horrible_ liar!” Glimmer finally let Catra go, and Catra backed away from Glimmer.

Catra smiled at Glimmer once she was a safe distance from her. “Okay, fair.” Catra decided not to tell Glimmer that Adora could lie, and she could act, she just had to have the right motivation. She did not want to talk about Shadow Weaver.

“Sooo?” Glimmer asked with a hopeful smile on her face.

“Fine, we can do the friends with secrets thing or whatever.” Catra said while rolling her eyes. “Maybe it’ll give you motivation to stop trying to kill me or at least finish the job.”

“Why would you want me to finish the job?” Glimmer asked, horrified.

“That cake was worse than death.” Catra grumbled, “It tasted so good too. It’s not fair.”

\----

Bow and Adora had been sitting in Adora’s room for a while now. Catra and Glimmer went off to talk to each other in private and they were honestly both waiting for some kind of explosion. “You don’t think they’re fighting, do you?” Adora asked.

“What, no? Maybe?” Bow laid down on Adora’s bed and closed his eyes. “I mean. Glimmer _really_ wants to be Catra’s friend.”

Adora smiled and sat on the other bed. “I think they’d make really good friends.” Adora admitted, “You know, if Catra will stop being Catra for like, five minutes.”

Bow laughed and sat up to face Adora. “She couldn’t even do that for Queen Angela’s debriefing.”

Adora groaned. “Ugh I know! If it weren’t for King Micah, Glimmer and I would have probably had to tackle Catra.”

Bow smirked at Adora and decided to change the subject. “You sure do think about Catra a lot. You like her, don’t you. Like not just as a friend.”

Adora stared at Bow and blushed. She turned away and sighed. “This again?”

Bow smiled and walked over to her and sat on the bed next to Adora. “You said that she doesn’t see you like that. You never said you don’t see her like that.”

Adora’s heart skipped a beat. She forced a smile and turned back to Bow. “Is there anyway we can like...never speak about this again?”

Bow laughed and pulled Adora into a hug. “Adora, it’s okay to feel that way.”

“Yeah but like...I don’t?” Adora denied and returned the hug. “I mean...I’ve just known Catra my whole life. It’s like you and Glimmer. You guys are always looking at each other, and touching each other and sharing secrets.”

Bow blushed and let out a nervous laugh. “Um...Adora.” Bow started, but wasn’t sure how to continue. He decided that there was no good way to contradict Adora at the moment. “Yeah, you’re right. You guys are like me and Glimmer.”

Adora laughed and pulled away from Bow. “See. So can we like, drop this?”

Bow laughed. “Sure, we can.” _I’ll have to try to get it out of Catra_ _._ Bow thought.

“So what do you think Catra even wanted to tell Glimmer? What’s _so_ important that Catra couldn’t have us around to say it?”

Bow thought for a minute. “Glimmer was asking why she wouldn’t swear allegiance to Bright Moon. Maybe Catra saw how much it hurt Glimmer? And like, her reasoning isn’t something that would hurt Glimmer?”

Adora thought about it for a couple of moments. She leaned back on her bed and held herself up with her arms and stared at the ceiling. “She’s good at strategies. Maybe she just sees more benefits by doing things this way.”

“And the benefits might end if people find out about it.” Bow suggested with a shrug.

Adora smiled. “If that’s all there is to it, then I guess I don’t feel as bad.”

Glimmer finally teleported into Adora’s room. Catra wasn’t with her. “Uh...where’s Catra?” Bow asked.

“She told me she’s ‘allergic to teleportation’ and said she’d walk.” Glimmer responded with an amused smirk on her face.

\----

Catra didn’t really know where she was going. First of all, the castle was a maze and she’d never gone to Sparkle’s room before. Second, she didn’t know where Adora was. Maybe her room, maybe getting food? Catra folded her arms and looked out the window. It’d be easier to find Adora’s room from outside, but she was one floor too high up to just jump.

“Catra!”

Catra’s ears fell back and her hair on her tail flew up. She turned around and saw Castaspella. She let out a sigh and unfolded her arms. “Oh it’s just you. Do you like, float everywhere?” Catra asked. She was _not_ used to being snuck up on.

Casta laughed and took a step closer to her. “Forgive me if I’m being too forward, and I understand that you do not care about magicats even though you are one, but I brought you this.” Casta held a book out to Catra. She was smiling at Catra nervously. Catra took the book and looked at it. “It might prove useful to you. Many foods that other people can eat are toxic to your kind, and this book lists those foods. And it lists things like illnesses and…”

Catra cut Casta off. “Thank you.” Catra said with a soft smile on her face.

“You like it then?” Casta asked.

Catra laughed and nodded her head. “I do. I don’t care about other magicats, but knowing stuff about my biology or whatever isn’t a bad idea.”

“Oh, did you practice that spell I showed you? Are you ready for another one?”

Catra shook her head. “I haven’t had the time.” Catra watched as Casta’s expression fell. “But I used the one you taught me. It was actually useful.”

Castaspella’s expression turned back to excitement. “So you don’t mind me teaching you magic?”

Catra laughed and held the book to her chest. “I still don’t think I’m any good at it. But I suppose it’s okay if you keep teaching me.”

“I’m sorry if I’m weird. I’ve been told that I come off as...intense.”

Catra sighed and awkwardly pat Casta’s shoulder. “Um. It’s fine. And uh, I’m more interested in reading than magic, so next time I see you I’ll let you know what I thought of the book?”

Casta smiled brightly. “Okay. I’m sure you want to go play with your friends. I’ll see you around.”

Catra cringed and shook her head. “I’m not six, we don’t _play_.” She waved to Casta and ran off to find Adora.

\--------

Catra found the library before she found Adora’s room and decided to just read the book that Casta had given her. Being around Bow _and_ Glimmer could be exhausting. She was already halfway through the book when Bow found her. He smiled and sat down next to her. “Adora’s looking for you.”

Catra laughed and put her book down. “She’s always looking for me Bow.”

“I think Adora might have a crush on you.” Bow said.

Catra blushed and jumped out of her chair. Her ears flew back and her tail stood up. “You’re weird. I’m going to find Adora. Leave me alone.”

Bow laughed and stood up. “Catra, calm down.” He put his hands on Catra’s shoulders. “Why are you so freaked out?”

Catra looked away from Bow and swatted his hands off of her shoulders. “I’m not. You’re just dumb.”

Bow folded his arms and stared at Catra for a moment, then smirked at her. “You like her.”

Catra gagged and took a step back. “As if.” She looked Bow straight in the eyes. “I do not have a crush on Adora.”

Bow’s expression turned to sadness. “Oh. Really? Because I’m sure that Adora has a crush on you.”

Catra’s expression softened. “What, did she say it?”

“Well-no.” Bow admitted.

Catra smiled and began walking out of the library. “Then stop being so weird.”

Bow sat back down and rested his head in his hand. He knew that Catra could lie better than Adora, but he didn’t think she was lying this time. He felt so bad for Adora.

\----

Catra saw Adora in the hallway and tackled her to the ground. Adora laughed under her friend’s pin. “Okay, you got me. Get off.” Adora said.

Catra laughed and got off of Adora. They both sat up and began shoving each other. “So Bow says you like me.” Catra teased.

Adora blushed and shoved Catra. “He’s weird.” Adora dismissed.

Catra laughed and tackled Adora again. She was on top of Adora again, and neither of them seemed to be able to stop laughing.Catra couldn’t take her eyes off of Adora. Her stomach was doing back flips. “I like your smile.” Catra said softly. Adora blushed bright red. Her breathing seemed off. Catra wondered if she said something wrong and got off of her, then held her hand out to help Adora up.

Adora smirked when she took Catra’s hand. For a second, Catra thought Adora was going to trip her and pin her in retaliation for all the rough housing they’d just done, but all Adora did was take her hand and stand up. Adoratook a step closer to Catra. They were barely an inch away from each other and Adora’s cocky little smirk was still there. “I think you’re just trying to hold my hand.” Adora whispered into Catra’s ear.

Catra blushed. Did...did Adora just _flirt_ with her? She could feel her own heartbeat in her chest. Her tail began lashing back and forth. She could barely breath. She was imagining it. Adora was just teasing her. Catra forced out a laugh and turned away. She gave Adora’s hand a light squeeze. “You caught me. Let’s go get lunch. I’m hungry.” Adora smiled and began dragging Catra to the dining room. Catra stumbled a little but followed Adora. As they ran through the halls Catra convinced herself that she was seeing things because of Bow. Adora didn’t let her hand go until they began eating.

Catra stared at her food and ate it slowly. She stole glances at Adora as they ate. Adora was acting...off. She wondered if it was because of Shadow Weaver. Adora seemed happy enough. There was another possibility. She’d have to test it to be sure. “I have a warning. Never use sarcasm on Entrapta. Now she’s determined to take me to Beast Island for science.”

Adora choked on her food. Catra laughed as she rubbed Adora’s back. “No way, after all we went though to get you _off_ of Beast Island?” Adora said after she could breathe again.

Catra laughed and took a bite of her food. “I’m going to try to delay that for as long as possible. But I don’t think I’ll be getting out of it entirely. She really likes taking me on adventures.”

Adora turned away from Catra. “Or you could just, I don’t know, stay here.”

Bingo. “You really don’t want me to leave, do you?” Catra asked.

Adora clenched her hands in her lap. She looked heartbroken. She couldn’t even look at Catra when she spoke. “I know you don’t want to stay here.”

Catra sighed and stood up. She walked behind Adora and hugged her. “Okay, but what do you want, Adora?”

Adora’s eyes widened. Her hands held onto Catra’s arms, as if to say ‘Don’t go anywhere.’ She didn’t even know if she could form the words. Was it okay to be selfish? She just felt so alone when Catra wasn’t around. Her hands began to shake and she took a deep breath. “Please. Don’t go.” Adora pleaded.

Catra rested her head on top of Adora’s head and smiled. “I’ll still go on adventures, sometimes with other people.” Adora’s hands clenched Catra’s arms tighter. Catra laughed. _Was_ _ **Adora**_ _jealous?_ “But my home is wherever you are, okay? And I’ll always come home.”

Adora gasped and turned around to face Catra. Catra had a light blush on her face and she rubbed her arm in embarrassment. “Catra.” Adora whispered. “You promise?”

“I promise.” Catra replied with a smile. “I’ll always come home.”

Adora blinked back tears and jumped up to hug Catra. “Thank you.”

Catra hugged Adora back. “You’re such an idiot. It’s okay to ask me for things you want.”

Adora wasn’t sure if she had it in her to ask Catra for anything else for the rest of her life. She was pretty sure that this promise was everything she ever wanted. She pulled away from Catra and stared at her faced. She stared at Catra’s lips and took a step back. Okay, maybe she wanted a little more. Adora’s hand cupped Catra’s cheek. Adora’s eyes darted between Catra’s lips to her eyes, then back to her lips again. She felt greedy for wanting even more from Catra. “You can uh...ask me for things too.” Adora said.

Catra laughed and put a hand over Adora’s. “Idiot, I’ve always asked you for things.” Catra rested her forehead on Adora’s. “You’ve always been the better friend.”

Adora didn’t know how to respond. She closed her eyes and tried to fight all of her feelings down. This just didn’t seem fair. Here she was thinking about kissing Catra, and Catra was thinking about how good of a friend she was. “You're my best friend, Catra.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the next chapter was supposed to be princess prom, but I decided that Catra was tired and needed to rest a little.


	13. Just a Kiss

Adora sat in her room as she read over the large scroll inviting her to Princess Prom. She _really_ didn’t want to go. The invitation wasn’t even for _her_ it was for _Shera_. The only use she had for it would be to ask Princess Frosta to join the Princess Alliance. She saw that she’d get a plus one, but she doubted that she could convince Catra to go with her if she couldn’t even convince herself to go. Bow and Glimmer barged into her room and began chanting all about Princess Prom. “Guys, calm down.” Adora said and placed her invitation to the side. “So there will be food and dancing?” Adora asked.

“Of course.” Bow replied.

Adora smiled and looked at the invitation. “And we get to bring a plus one.” Adora confirmed, “Anyone we want?”

“Yup. Why, you want to bring Catra?” Glimmer teased.

Adora blushed and rubbed the back of her neck. “Well I mean, she is my best friend.” Adora defended.

“Oh come on Adora, you’re obviously crushing on her.” Glimmer huffed.

Bow remembered how Catra had looked Bow in the eyes and told her she didn’t have a crush on Adora. He shot Adora a look of sympathy and tugged on Glimmer’s arm. “Hey, maybe we shouldn’t tease Adora about this.”

“Seriously Glimmer, Catra and I just go almost everywhere together.” Adora added in.

“Wait, didn’t she say she was leaving soon?” Glimmer asked, “She’s been back from the Crimson Waste for like, two weeks now.”

Adora smiled brightly. “Catra’s staying. She said she’ll always come back home. I guess I forgot to tell you guys.”

Bow and Glimmer shared a hug. “You hear that?” Glimmer asked.

“Best friend squad’s staying together!” Bow replied.

Glimmer’s smirk reappeared and she turned back to Adora. “Oh Adora, didn’t you say a while ago that Catra would stay if she liked you.”

Adora blushed and covered her face with her hands. “Why can’t you just leave me alone?” Adora asked.

“I’m just surprised she called Bright Moon her home.” Bow said with a shrug of his shoulders.

Adora blushed even more. “Um...she may have just said that home is wherever I am. So I’m not sure if that counts…”

Glimmer stared at Adora with her mouth open. “Adora, that sounds like a proposal. Like for marriage. Do you seriously not see that she likes you?”

Adora stared at Glimmer. “What’s marriage? It sounds like some kind of food.”

Glimmer groaned and turned to Bow. “I don’t think I can help her. I’m finding Catra. Maybe _she_ knows what marriage is.”

Bow watched Glimmer teleport away before he could stop her. “Um...where is Catra? I feel like we should keep her away from Glimmer.”

Adora sighed and looked outside. “Normally she’s playing games with Netossa right around now. They aren’t outside though.”

Bow smiled. “They’re probably getting ready for Princess Prom.”

\-----

Catra practiced her spell over and over again. She’d tried it at least twenty times and it still didn’t work. She let out a yell and slid down to the ground and began punching the dirt. She was hiding behind the Bright Moon Castle because she’d be embarrassed if anyone caught her _trying_ to do magic. “This sucks. First Netossa has some stupid dance to prepare for, then Micah’s too busy to spar, and now I can’t even get magic to shoot out of a stupid circle.” Catra stood up again and held out her finger. It was glowing, like it always did. She made the circle, and that worked, like it always did. She took a deep breath and finished her spell, and it failed _yet again_. She quickly tried it again, and then again, and _finally_ it worked. There was no dark magic around her to be dispelled so the spell just lit up and turned into little dots of light.

Catra smirked and sat back down. She took off the glove from the hand she’d used to hit the ground with and sighed. Back in Dryl she’d burned it pretty badly with all of the robots she’d executed. Now her hand had a few scars on them and one of them was bleeding. She put her hand to her mouth and hissed as she licked off some of the blood. “Maybe gloves with a cushion on the inside and a metal plating on the outside would fix this problem.” Catra said to herself. Her eyes widened. “Oh no, that has got to be some kind of symptom of spending too much time with Entrapta.”

Catra heard foot steps and jumped to her feet. She put her glove back on and turned around. It was Casta. Catra smiled and decided to wave to the woman. “Um. Hey Casta.”

Casta smiled and walked over to Catra. “What in the world are you doing all the way back here?”

Catra shrugged and put her hand on her hip. “Just enjoying the weather.”

Casta laughed. “Are you the one who cast that spell?”

Catra’s arm lowered to her side and she blushed. “Yeah. That one for dark magic.”

Casta’s smile was _huge_. “Can you try it again? I’d like to see it.”

Catra’s blush deepened and she looked away and attempted to cast the spell. It didn’t work. “I tried it like three times last time and then it worked.” She sighed and attempted it rapidly until it worked. “Why does it do that anyway?”

Casta walked over to Catra and helped her cast the spell by fixing her circle for her. “Rapid succession of spells makes a chain. They require less concentration and magic, but if someone breaks the chain, then they all fail. They also become weaker the further down the chain they go.” Castaspella explained. She demonstrated it for Catra by making three circles right after another and they all cast light. Then she held up two fingers and cut through the middle one and all the spells disappeared.

“Okay, that finger thing.” Catra began and made the same slashing motion. “I want to learn that one next.”

Casta laughed and cast the light spell again. “Sometimes it’s easier for beginners to use their entire hand for this one. Just hold a hand out and summon magic like you’re going to cast a spell, then chop through the circle.”

Catra did as Casta instructed and was surprised that it worked on the first try. Castaspella summoned the spell again and Catra cut it with her fingers this time. “Okay, that’s way too easy.” Catra said, “Is it supposed to be?”

Casta shook her head and smiled at Catra. “I think you’re just afraid of magic. You’re afraid of casting the spells, and that makes it easier to disarm them. It’ like a mental barrier.”Casta noticed Catra’s hand. A drop of blood soaked through Catra’s glove and fell to the ground. “Are you okay? May I take a look?”

Catra sighed and took off her glove. “I’m fine, see. Just a couple of cuts.”

Castaspella walked next to Catra and took her hand. “I’m going to cast a healing spell on you.”

Catra took her hand back and watched as the older woman cast the healing spell. Her hand was healed of her new wounds, though the scars stayed on her hand. Catra smiled and put her hand on her hip. “You do realize you’re over reacting, right?” Catra asked.

Castaspella smiled. “I’m going to go back inside. If you need any help later, I’ll be around.”

Catra smiled back at Casta. “Okay. And uh. I read the book. It was, like, not terrible or anything.”

Castaspella’s eyes lit up. “I’ll bring you another book the next time I visit. And a sweater, I’ll bring you a sweater.”

Catra raised an eyebrow and smirked at Casta. “If the sweater is rough against my fur I’m not wearing it.”

“I’ll bring you a soft sweater.” Casta said with a nod and waved at Catra before she walked away.

Catra laughed and began climbing up the castle walls to get to her room quicker. “I really can’t get a read on that woman.”

Catra climbed in through her window and exchanged her glove for a clean one. She grabbed the latest book that Netossa had lent her and began reading in her bed. She stopped when she heard Adora knocking on her door. Catra didn’t answer and waited for Adora to just let herself into her room.

Adora smiled and sat next to Catra on her bed. “So.” Adora began. She waited until Catra put the book down to talk to her. “There’s this party coming up. Princess Prom. And I’m not sure if I should go or not.”

“You should go, sounds like fun.” Catra replied.

Adora smirked. “If you think it sounds like fun, you should come with me.”

Catra laughed and shook her head. “I’m not going, that sounds awful. I’m not like you. I _hate_ people.”

“But you like Glimmer and Bow.” Adora retorted.

Catra scoffed. “Please, I only like Sparkles every other Tuesday.”

“But if we went together we could dance.” Adora argued.

“We can dance here, in my room, right now. And we wouldn’t have to talk to anybody.” Catra retorted.

Adora groaned and laid down on the bed. Catra and Adora’s shoulders touched and Catra laughed. She rolled over to her side and stared at Adora. Adora rolled over and faced Catra. Adora smirked at Catra. Adora placed her hand on Catra’s cheek and placed her forehead on Catra’s forehead. “I have one week to convince you.”

Catra laughed and put an arm around Adora’s waist. “You better prepare a battle plan then.”

\------

Adora paced through her room as she cycled through the charts that she’d constructed that day. One was about how to survive Princess Prom. The other one was how to convince Catra to stop being a brat and just go to Princess Prom with her. Adora was proud of her work. Bow and Glimmer came into her room and had the _nerve_ to laugh at her system.

“Why are you _this_ determined to take Catra to the dance?” Glimmer asked, “I mean, it seems a little excessive to make a battle plan.”

“She’s my best friend, okay? I just…” Adora sighed and stared at her charts. “I’m worried about going to prom and making a fool of myself or just messing up in general. But I know if Catra’s there with me, that nothing _really_ bad can happen. And that...it’d be fun.”

Bow frowned and grabbed his tracker pad and excused himself from Adora’s room. When he was sure that he was far enough away from Glimmer and Adora he called Perfuma. “Um. Hey Perfuma.” He greeted.

She smiled back at Bow. “How is everything?”

“Oh great. I just.” Bow laughed nervously. “I don’t think I can go to Princess Prom with you. It’s just...Glimmer and I usually go to these kinds of things together and she’s my best friend and...I mean you understand right?”

Perfuma smiled at Bow. “I understand. There’s no hard feelings.”

Bow smiled. “I’d still like to share a dance with you, though.”

Perfuma giggled. “I’d love that. I’ll see you there, Bow.”

Bow waved to Perfuma. “See you there.” He hung up.

Bow heard clapping and looked up to see Catra holding a small stack of books tucked under one of her arms. She shifted the books so she was holding them with both hands and walked over to him with a smirk on her face. “You were going to go to a dance that they only have once in a decade with some girl you barely met instead of Sparkles. What made you think that would go over well?”

“Um, because I’m allowed to have more than one friend?” Bow replied.

Catra shrugged her shoulders. “Of course you are. But I think you made the right choice going with Sparkles.”

Bow raised an eyebrow. “You don’t even want to go to Princess Prom.”

Catra laughed and shifted the books in her hands. Bow smiled and helped take some from Catra and they walked to her room together. “I really don’t want to go. But I know Adora will convince me anyways. She’s never given up on anything.”

“So why not just say yes?” Bow asked.

Catra smirked and placed her books on her desk. “It gives her something else to think about. Knowing her she’d just spend the whole time stressing out about the dance. Now she’s spending the whole time determined to get me to go. And it’ll be entertaining to see what she comes up with. Win-win.”

Bow smiled and set his half of the books down on Catra’s desk. He noticed that they were all about Princess Prom. “You’re sneaky.”

“Hey, you were the one who snuck away to blow off Perfuma. Why’d you change your mind anyways?”

“Um. Because Adora has a whole chart in her room dedicated to her battle plan to win you over? And I just got to thinking that I really would rather go with Glimmer, and that I was making a mistake.”

“You can always hang out with Perfuma some other time.” Catra replied with a shrug. She began organizing the books into different stacks. “I bet you guys could even go on some friendship adventure together.”

Bow smiled. “You do realize that you’re inadvertently helping Glimmer, right?”

Catra groaned. “I’m not trying to help Sparkles okay. I just have this feeling that she’d take you going to this stupid party with someone else as a personal attack, and I know _you_ feel guilty that you chose to go back on your word. And I don’t want things to get _weird_ alright?”

“You’re a lot nicer than you think you are.” Bow put a hand on Catra’s shoulder. “Thank you.”

Catra looked up at Bow’s hand, then up to Bow and smiled. “Don’t go around telling anyone about this. It’s bad enough I’m a member of ‘The Best Friend Squad.’ I don’t need people knowing I’ve gone _soft._ ”

Bow laughed and held his arms out. “Only if we get to hug.”

Catra gagged. “You’re so lame.” Bow smirked at Catra and she sighed and hugged Bow.

\-----

The next day Adora tracked Catra down. Catra usually had a routine, but it was thrown off because nobody in that routine wasn’t busy with Princess Prom. Adora found Catra jumping around the trees in back of the castle. Catra stopped when she saw Adora and jumped down next to her.

Adora smiled and placed a book in Catra’s hands. It was the latest in the trashy romance novels that Catra had shared with Adora. Netossa was to blame, she’d trick Catra into reading these things, and the ones that were good Catra would hand off to Adora. When Adora was done, they’d trash on whatever book they’d just read with Netossa. It was becoming a game. Catra saw a bookmark sticking out from it and opened it.

The bookmark said “I want to go to Princess Prom with you.” Catra wondered if the bookmark was placed there on purpose. There could be some kind of hidden message in the pages, so Catra closed the book with the bookmark perfectly in place and smiled up at Adora. “I did tell you it’s okay to ask me for things you want.” Catra began. Adora smirked and folded her arms. Catra laughed and pulled Adora into a hug. Adora didn’t return it because her arms were trapped, and because she was surprised. “Fine, I’ll go to this stupid thing with you.”

Catra backed away from Adora, and Adora pulled Catra back into the hug. Catra returned the hug. When they were done with their hug they took a step back. “Thank you Catra.”

Catra sighed and lightly shoved Adora. “If I said no you’d just keep asking.”

Adora smirked and brushed some hair out of Catra’s face. “You know me so well.”

Catra blushed. Adora’s hand lingered on Catra’s face. It was insanely warm, even under the sun. It wasn’t the first time that Catra was tempted to kiss Adora. Usually when she wanted to kiss Adora she had to rest her forehead on Adora’s until the desire faded.

_She deserves better._

Ugh, that little voice in the back of Catra’s head was _ruining her life_ _ **again**_. Catra placed a hand over Adora’s hand and pulled it off of her face and held it at her side. It would be so easy to just pull Adora down a couple of inches and kiss her. Catra clutched the book in her other hand and snapped herself out of whatever _this_ was. “I guess I have a stupid dance to get ready for. I’ll go make Bow teach me how to dance.”

Adora laughed and let go of Catra’s hand. “I’ll have Glimmer teach me. Um...what do you want to wear?”

“Oh no, I’m not getting into the whole Adora freaking out over something important thing. We’ll just pick something out on our own, we’ll practice dancing with each other a couple of times, and that’s it.” Catra backed away from Adora and shot her a smile, then ran away as fast as she could.

\-----

Catra sat in her room and read the page that Adora’s note rested in. She held the note, flipped it, and put it down. On the back of the note, there was a drawing. It was the same one she’d drawn into their bed when they were little. Catra smiled. The page that the bookmark had rested in was the start of a love confession between the characters.

She was pretty sure that Adora wasn’t confessing her undying love to her. If that was the case she’d be far more direct. She read the page again. The characters began the confession with a kiss. Catra blushed and hid her face behind her hands. She was reading far too much into this. She had to be.

Catra put the note back in the book and put it on her desk to obsess over later. She paced around her room a few times. She wondered what would even happen if she kissed Adora. They’d kissed each other on the face before. Was this really that much different?

Catra left her room and headed up to the library. She saw Spinnerella sitting in the library alone. This was perfect! Netossa would make fun of her, rightfully so in Catra’s opinion. But Spinnerella was nice and she kissed Netossa _all the time_.

Catra sat next to Spinnerella. “Hey. No Netossa?”

Spinnerella smiled. “No, she’s preparing some kind of surprise for me.”

Catra smiled. “So um.” Catra rubbed her arm and looked away from Spinnerella. “Spinny. I have a weird stupid question. Um...how do you know if someone wants to kiss you?”

Spinnerella laughed softly and pet Catra behind her ear. Catra sighed and looked back up to Spinnerella. “You can ask them.” Catra hissed, so Spinnerella continued. “If you don’t want to ask them, you can try hinting at it?”

“Gah, I don’t want to show my hand first.” Catra argued.

Spinnerella laughed. “So you want to kiss this person?”

Catra blushed and swatted Spinnerella’s hand off of her head. “Shut up, do not.”

Spinnerella smiled at Catra. “If they smile at you all the time, make a lot of physical contact, and stare at your lips, that’s a pretty good sign.”

Catra blushed and stood up, then folded her arms. “Um...thanks. I’ll begin my investigation.”

\-----

Adora was going over her battle plan for Princess Prom. Bow and Catra were practicing dancing in the corner of Adora’s room, and Glimmer was trying to get Adora out of the hair poof. Catra kept glancing over at Adora and Glimmer and laughing. “Go Sparkles go!” Catra called out.

“I really never thought I’d hear you say that.” Bow said. Adora grabbed something and threw it at Catra. Catra dodged, but it distracted Bow and he stepped on Catra’s foot. Catra yelled out in pain and shoved Bow. “Oh my gosh are you okay?”

Catra flexed her toes and smiled at Bow. “I’m fine. We’re done dancing though.” Catra walked over at sat on Adora’s bed. “Do you _have_ to wear shoes?” Catra asked.

Adora looked up from her battle plan and raised an eyebrow. “Yeah, obviously. You could, I don’t know, wear shoes?”

Catra groaned and walked over to Adora. “If I have to wear shoes, you have to let Sparkles mess with your hair poof.”

Adora smirked and put her hand on Catra’s shoulder and brought her down closer to her. “But Catra, you’re the one with the problem.” She let go of Catra and returned her attention to Princess Prom.

Catra laughed and sat down next to Adora. “Sparkles had better of taught you how to dance then.”

Glimmer laughed and sat behind Catra. “I’m brushing your hair.”

“Gah no, don’t torture _me_ just because _Adora_ is a lost cause.” Catra argued.

Glimmer laughed and began brushing Catra’s hair. Catra hissed and tried scratching, but she couldn’t fight Sparkle’s tyranny very well with Adora sitting next to her. If she brought Adora into this by accidentally hitting her or something, she knew Adora would side with Sparkles and she’d lose anyway. “Adora, help, she’s torturing me.”

Adora laughed and looked over at them. She raised her hand and ran it through Catara’s hair. “It’s so soft. Good job Glimmer.”

Catra hissed, but Glimmer kept on brushing Catra’s hair. “You just sold me out to the enemy, didn’t you?”

Adora laughed. “Remember all the times you showed up late to training? Consider this payback.”

Catra laughed, then groaned in pain when Sparkles tugged extra hard at her hair. “Can’t you at least be gentle?”

Glimmer laughed and put Catra’s hair up in a ponytail. “Leave it or I’m braiding your hair.”

Catra lashed her tail in anger. “You scraped my ears like, six times.”

Bow walked over to them with a smile. “We need to get ready. Catra doesn’t even know how to tie her bowtie.”

Catra realized that Adora had never quite taken her eyes off of her. Catra grabbed Adora’s hand and placed a soft kiss on it. Catra looked Adora in the eyes with a smirk tugging at her lips. Adora was blushing. “I’ll see you later, Princess.” Catra teased.

Adora took a shaky breath and gave Catra’s hand a soft squeeze. “Um yeah. See you.”

\-----

Adora and Glimmer were in Adora’s room waiting for Catra and Bow. “What’s taking them so long?” Adora asked, “They’re late. And I mean, Catra’s always late. But Bow…”

Glimmer groaned. “I’ll go find them.” She teleported out of her room and began teleporting through the entire castle.

Adora sighed. “Or we could call Bow’s tracker pad.” She called out despite nobody being around to hear. She groaned and sat down on her bed and began flattening out her dress. There was a light knock on her door and Catra opened it and walked in. “Hey Adora.”

“Where’s Bow?” Adora asked, “I thought he’d be with you.”

Catra shrugged her shoulders and walked in front of Adora. “He was trying to teach me how to tie my bow-tie for like, half an hour, offered to do it himself, then I put these monstrosities on.” Catra pointed down at her feet. She was wearing dress shoes? Shoes! “In the end I think I broke him.”

“Catra, you’re wearing shoes? Are you okay?”

Catra laughed and offered Adora her hand. Adora took it and stood up. “I’m fine.” Catra placed a hand on Adora’s hip. “I figure if we’re going into neutral territory, I won’t need to be that quick on my feet. Would you like to practice dancing?”

Adora smiled and placed a hand on Catra’s shoulder. “I would love to practice dancing with you.”

Catra and Adora began dancing. “You’re better than last time.” Catra teased.

Adora laughed. “So are you.”

The only lighting in Adora’s room was the setting sun and the rising moons. The way the soft light shone on Catra was just unfair. Catra was absolutely beautiful in this lighting and in that suit. Adora couldn’t take her eyes off of Catra. They were right next to each other, swaying through her room. Adora could easily just lean in and…

Glimmer teleported into her room with Bow. Adora fell out of whatever trance Catra had put her under and they backed away from each other. “Oh, hey. Is everyone ready?” Adora asked.

Glimmer smirked at Adora. “Yeah, we’re ready.”

\-----

Bow and Glimmer practically abandoned Adora and Catra the moment they got to the dance. Bow had handed his weapons to the man behind the counter and they ran into the dance. Adora was trying to tell the man behind the desk how to properly care for her sword and Catra had to pry Adora off of her sword. “It’ll be okay. I’ll fight your battles for you tonight. I can’t exactly hand them my claws.” Catra said as she tugged Adora’s arm and guided her into the ballroom.

Adora smiled at Catra and held her arm. Catra blushed, but she made no effort to move away. “I guess my life is in your hands then.”

Catra laughed and lead them to the refreshments. “I won’t let anything bad happen to you.”

“Aw, it’s almost like you like me.” Adora teased.

Catra looked at Adora. She realized that while wearing shoes she was closer to Adora’s height, even if by a couple of inches, and that meant she was eye level with Adora’s lips. She blushed and looked away. “I do like you, dummy.”

Adora’s heartbeat quickened slightly at that. She was beginning to realize that any lighting was good lighting on Catra. Catra was just beautiful. Adora smiled and looked away. She had a plan for the night and she was going to stick to it. She would convince Princess Frosta to join the alliance and then she’d dance with Catra and they were going to have a good time, and then at the end of the night she would tell Catra that she was in love with her _._ She figured it’d be a good idea to mention the first part of her plan to Catra.

Adora took a breath and attacked the refreshment table first. She needed a distraction from the second part of her plan for the first plan to work. Once she’d eaten more than she probably should have, she turned back to Catra, who’d just sat there watching her. “So I was thinking maybe we should ask Princess Frosta about joining the alliance while we’re here.” Adora suggested.

Catra smirked at Adora. “Don’t say anything then.”

Adora opened her mouth to protest, but Catra put a finger over Adora’s lips. “No, listen Adora. Going to someone’s fancy party and asking for them to help you is rude. We need to make a good impression on her. So stay quiet and let me do the talking.”

Adora sighed and glared at Catra. “Okay, that’s rich coming from you. You won’t even call King Micah by his title. And you like, actively antagonize Queen Angela.”

Catra laughed. “I admit it. I’m bad with the whole authority thing.” Adora dropped her glare and turned it into a smirk. “But I think you’re forgetting that I’m not a good person. I’m really good at manipulating people, so if you want Frosta on your side just stay quiet and let me do the work.”

Catra glanced up at the throne and smirked. “Besides, she’s like, ten. How hard can it be?”

Adora followed Catra’s line of sight and her eyes widened. Catra covered her mouth with her hand. “Whatever stupid thing you’re about to say, don’t.” Catra grabbed a plate of food and shoved it into Adora’s hands. “Stuff your mouth until you calm down.”

Adora quickly shoveled the food into her mouth. She was glad that Catra had come with her because she was about to scream. How could any kingdom allow someone so young to rule? And why hadn’t anybody told her?

The introduction went over better than Adora had expected. Catra had been polite to the child ruler. Adora had been mostly quiet. And once they’d finished introducing themselves they went back to the dance. “You’re sure we shouldn’t like, go up to her and ask her-”

Catra put a finger on Adora’s lips again and smirked at her. “We have time. It’s not like the Horde has ever convinced a princess to join their side. This thing is supposed to be a neutral ground or whatever. So just do what you do best and follow the rules.”

Adora smiled and grabbed Catra’s hand from her face and kissed her knuckles. Catra blushed, but surprised both of them by not pulling away. “So we just have a good time then? That’s your plan?”

Before Catra could answer the doors swung open and Scorpia walked through the doors. She looked nervous, like she knew she shouldn’t be there. Catra looked back to Adora and covered her mouth before she could do anything. “Adora, neutral ground. Go eat, don’t speak. I’ll handle this.”

Adora tried to move towards Scorpia and Catra grabbed Adora and pulled her into a “hug.” To anyone watching, it was a hug, but Catra was struggling to keep Adora in place. “Adora, trust me okay? I’ll handle this. You have no tact.”

Adora groaned and pulled away from Catra. “Catra, I don’t have any weapons and she has like, pincers!”

Catra covered Adora’s mouth again. “Look, I know her, let me handle this. Just stay here and don’t do anything stupid.”

Adora glared at Catra, and then over at Scorpia, and back to Catra again. “Just stay here and look pretty.” Catra insisted. Adora blushed and walked over and leaned against a wall.

“If she looks like she’s going to hurt you, I’ll tear her apart.” Adora stated.

Catra laughed and waved to Adora, then slipped through the crowd and found Scorpia. “Scorpia.” Catra called out. Scorpia looked down at Catra and smiled. “Hey, what’re you doing here?”

Scorpia pulled Catra into a bone crushing hug. Catra groaned when she saw Adora grabbing a _spoon_ and slowly inching her way through the crowd. Catra returned the hug and waved at Adora to _**stop doing that**_ and climbed out of Scorpia’s hug. “I’m a princess so they invited me.” Scorpia explained.

Catra caught a small robot that climbed off of Scorpia’s tail and crushed it. “Right, does anyone else in the Horde know you’re here?”

Scorpia rubbed the back of her head with a pincer and laughed. “Well, Shadow Weaver is the one who told me to come….I mean you didn’t hear that.”

Catra smirked. “Right. So what are you planning?”

Scorpia groaned and held her pincers up. “I’m just trying to scope out the layout of the castle. I promise I’m not trying to hurt anybody.”

Catra held out the small robot she’d crushed. “What’s this?”

Scorpia’s eyes widened. “I don’t know! I swear.”

Catra smiled. “I know you’re telling the truth. I can’t stop you from scoping out the castle. That’s all on you. But I won’t let you infest this place with bots, even if you don’t mean it.”

Scorpia smiled. “Thank you. Um...I know we’re supposed to be all, you know, violent? Um...hostile? Hostile with one another, but can we hang out a little bit?”

Catra caught another spider bot jumping off of Scorpia’s tail and smirked over to Scorpia. “Yeah, this is a neutral event. Truce.”

Scorpia laughed. “You’re the best.”

Catra smiled and looked back to Adora, who was anxious. “We need to send a third party over to Adora.”

“Oh, right, who?”

Catra saw Netossa and Spinnerella and smirked. Perfect. Catra grabbed Scorpia’s arm and lead her over to them. “Hey guys.”

Netossa raised an eyebrow. “I thought you were coming here with Adora.”

“I did, I’m going to help my new friend get situated. She’s a princess from the Horde. Could you let Adora know everything is under control, and ask her not to cause a scene.” Catra explained.

Scorpia awkwardly rubbed the back of her neck with her pincer. “Do Bow and Glimmer know your uh...friend?” Spinnerella asked.

“I think so?” Catra said, then turned to Scorpia.

“Yeah, we fought over an air ship once.” Scorpia confirmed.

Netossa sighed. “I’ll get Adora, you get Glimmer.”

Spinnerella nodded her head the two girls went on their missions. “That’s handled.” Catra said, then caught yet another spiderbot jumping off of Scropia’s tail. “Let’s go say hi to Entrapta.”

Scorpia squealed as they searched for Entrapta. “Seriously though, you’re a princess?” Catra asked.

Scorpia laughed. “Yeah, they cover that in Force Captain Orientation.”

Catra groaned. “I really shouldn’t have skipped that.”

Scorpia waved at Entrapta and ran off without Catra. Catra groaned as she caught more robots. “Do you have feeling on your tail?” Catra asked after she caught up to Scorpia.

“Not really. It’s a pretty hard exoskeleton.”

Entrapta ran over to Catra and grabbed a handful of robots. “FASCINATING!”

Catra smirked. “How do we, you know, turn these off?”

Entrapta opened one up with a screwdriver she had hidden in her hair. “Give me a minute. Can I have them when I’m done?”

Catra smiled. “They’re all yours.”

Scorpia poked one of the spider bots and sighed. “I brought them in here, didn’t I?”

“Yup. I wouldn’t be surprised if Shadow Weaver sent you with some kind of curse meant to spy on or destroy this place.” Catra checked around to see if anyone was looking and caught Frosta glaring at them. “Entrapta, could you hang out with Scorpia for a bit.”

Catra ran over to Frosta and forced herself to bow for royalty. “Since this is your kingdom I think I should inform you that Princess Scorpia is from the Horde, and I have reason to believe that the second in command placed some kind of spell on her without her knowledge.”

“And what proof do you have?” Frosta asked.

“I was raised by that woman, Shadow Weaver, and they placed spy bots on Princess Scorpia before she left. The princess didn’t know they were there. But Shadow Weaver always has a plan b.”

Frosta frowned and folded her arms. “In that case, I will keep an eye out. _You_ are to stay out of it and enjoy the party. Need I remind you that you aren’t even a princess.”

Catra held back her hiss and stood up straight. She forced a smile and took a step back. “Of course. I will leave this to you.”

Once she was away from Frosta she finally hissed. She almost wanted Shadow Weaver to win and destroy that little brat’s kingdom. She saw Adora talking with Bow and Glimmer. She wouldn’t mind if this stupid kingdom never sided with them. She was sure that if they gave her a reason, she could tear this kingdom down. She ran into Perfuma, quite literally. She managed to catch the drink that Perfuma had dropped. “Sorry about that.” Perfuma apologized.

Catra shrugged and handed Perfuma her glass. “I’m the one who wasn’t paying attention. Don’t apologize.”

Perfuma smiled. “Your vibes seem off.”

Catra sighed. “They are highly negative today.”

Perfuma laughed. “We’re at Princess Prom. Why are your vibes so negative?”

Catra pointed in Frosta’s direction. “That.” Perfuma smiled when she saw Frosta. “Princess Scorpia is from the Horde. I tried to warn Princess Frosta that they were up to something, and she acted all better than me just ‘cause I’m not a princess.”

Perfuma frowned and held Catra’s hand. “Are you feeling a little out of place here?”

Catra stared at Perfuma’s hands on hers. “I knew I would. I’m only here for Adora.”

Perfuma smiled and pulled Catra into a hug. Catra groaned. _More hugging?_ “Catra, I think you not being a princess is one of your best qualities. You make yourself strong. And you make yourself smart. You shape your own life.”

Catra blushed and hugged Perfuma back. “Um, they started the dance. Do you want to, I don’t know, dance? I know you got blown off.”

Perfuma laughed. “I would love to dance with you.”

Catra lead Perfuma out to the dance floor. She glanced over to Frosta and smirked. It would be her _honor_ to let Frosta deal with Shadow Weaver. She saw Adora glaring at her and suppressed her urge to laugh. The night was young, and she’d make sure to dance with Adora.

Adora tried to keep her eyes on Scorpia, but for whatever reason Catra was dancing with Perfuma, and Scorpia was spending time with Entrapta? Scorpia walked down to Catra and the two spoke for a minute or two, and then Scorpia was dancing with Perfuma? Adora had hoped that Catra would make her way back to her, but she went back to Netossa and Spinnerella and spoke with them. Bow and Glimmer had already left Adora to go dancing, so she was standing alone.

Frosta walked over to her with her typical glare. “Your plus one told me that Shadow Whatever is planning something.”

Adora’s eyes widened and she turned to Frosta. Catra had told her that she needed to leave it all to her, but she had to say something, right?

“Uh, yeah. I mean, Scorpia is from the Horde. Um...Catra wasn’t rude was she?” Adora responded. She was already aggravated that her plan to spend the night with Catra wasn’t going her way, she really hoped that the “Win Princess Frosta to the Princess Alliance” plan wasn’t blowing up in her face too.

Frosta folded her arms. “You guys are to stay out of my kingdom’s business. Understood.”

Adora’s hands clenched into fists. Catra appeared behind her and placed her hand on Adora’s. “Hey Adora. Is everything okay?”

“Princess Frosta was just telling me that she has everything under control.” Adora said through clenched teeth.

“Of course she does. She is very competent.” Catra said with a sly smile. “Do not worry, we will enjoy the dance, just as you insisted I do. After all, I’m not a princess, so I have nothing to offer you.”

“Good to know you know your place.” Frosta said.

Catra’s hand on Adora’s tightened. “May I steal this dance, Princess?”

Adora smiled and turned to Catra. “Of course.” She turned back to Frosta. “We will go enjoy the dance now.”

Catra led Adora onto the dance floor. “I thought you were going to strangle her.” Catra teased.

“Well you were trying to warn her and just…”

Catra placed a hand on Adora’s face and smiled. “It’s okay. If Shadow Weaver is planning something, we can stop her after she’s made her move. If she’s passing up on this perfect opportunity to mess with a room of princesses, then we’re obeying short stack over there, which will help us get her to our side. So relax.”

Adora groaned. “I have never relaxed a day in my life.”

Catra laughed and placed a kiss on Adora’s cheek. Catra just wanted to enjoy her time with Adora before Shadow Weaver came in to ruin everything. She knew Shadow Weaver was planning something because if _she_ were still with the Horde, she’d tear plan some way to ruin this stupid dance and do damage to these silly princesses. “Just try to have fun. You’re the one who wanted me to come here with you.”

Adora blushed. One hand was on Catra’s shoulder, the other on Catra’s hip. They were swaying to the music. Their bodies were only inches apart. Adora wasn’t sure if Catra felt the same way as her. And it was stupid, really, to try to change anything. Adora knew she was being greedy. Catra had promised to stay with Adora, and she knew that she was taking advantage of that promise by wanting even more from Catra.

“And you’re the one who wouldn’t talk about the preparations with me. Seriously, it stressed me out.” Adora retorted. Catra moved her hand from Adora’s cheek down to her shoulder and gripped her hip tighter. Adora smiled at Catra.

“You would have been stressed either way. I really hope they never have Shera throw this thing. I will run as far away as I can get. You’ll need to find a different plus one that year.” Catra retorted.

Adora laughed and pulled Catra close to her. “What makes you think you’ll be my plus one next time?”

Catra laughed and looked up at Adora. “Because you like me.” Catra replied.

They ended up close enough that they could feel each other’s breaths on their faces. They stared into each other’s eyes, both of them smiling. Adora inched closer to Catra, held Catra in her arms. She blushed as one of her hands ended up on Catra’s face, cupping her cheek gently. Catra let out a soft gasp, her eyes widened. Catra wasn’t sure how they kept getting into situations like this, but it was getting harder and harder to not kiss Adora. Adora smiled. “I do like you. A lot actually.”

Catra’s heart thudded in her chest. She began blushing as she processed what Adora had said. Her first instinct was to push Adora way, tell her to stop being sappy. Her second instinct was to remind herself that she didn’t deserve this. That Adora deserved better than her. She closed her eyes. Her third instinct had her trailing her arms behind Adora’s neck and invading the other’s girl’s space as much as she could. Now she could feel Adora’s breath on her lips.

Adora inched closer. She almost stopped breathing. She was scared, excited, happy, and sad all at the same time. Her eyes shut and she leaned down. Was she making a mistake? Was she even allowed to want this? Shera’s destiny likely involved her in a casket. Wouldn’t this hurt Catra in the end? She opened her eyes just a little and saw that Catra wasn’t moving away. She closed her eyes again. She closed the gap. Adora’s body felt warm. She placed a hand on Catra’s hip and pulled her as close as she could.

The kiss was short, and Adora pulled away to make sure that Catra wasn’t upset. Catra _giggled_ and pulled Adora into another kiss. This one was also short, but it was so warm. Adora and Catra smiled at each other. “Um...I’d keep doing that…” Catra said softly, “But I think Frosta would kick us out.”

Adora blushed and placed her forehead on Catra’s. “So when we get back home...we can do it again..?”

Catra blushed and pulled away from Adora just a bit. “Duh, obviously.”

Adora smiled. “Should we like...talk about it?”

Catra groaned. “What’s there to talk about?”

Adora laughed. She could list plenty of things they should talk about. “Like, can I tell people you’re my girlfriend?”

Catra laughed. “Your eyes are going all bwah Shera.”

Adora groaned. “You’re avoiding the question.”

“You can tell people you’re my girlfriend.” Catra answered with a smirk.

Adora smirked back at Catra. “Oh, I’m _your_ girlfriend.”

Catra laughed. “Exactly.” Catra’s expression turned serious. She took a step back from Adora and turned around. Adora followed Catra’s gaze. Perfuma was trapped in a giant shadow. Adora reached for her sword. “I can’t become Shera, what do we do?”

Scorpia was trying desperately to peel the shadows off of Perfuma. Glimmer ran over to help, but they caught her too. Catra slipped her shoes off and ran to them while preparing her spell. “Please work.” She begged. She cast the shadow release spell Casta had taught her. The spell was successful, but it wasn’t as powerful as the dark magic.

Catra jumped away when the spell tried to consume her as well. “Adora, go get your sword!” Catra yelled out.

Adora clenched her fists and ran out of the ball room. Bow ran towards the shadow mess. “Bow, don’t you dare, you’ll get in the way. Go with Adora!”

Bow stared at Catra and then at Glimmer. Catra held her hand out and hit the shadow with the side of her hand and cut through it. Catra smirked as she held her other hand out for Glimmer. “Sparkles!”

Glimmer grabbed Catra’s hand and Catra pulled her out. Glimmer teleported them out of the way of the shadows before they could capture Catra. “Okay.” Glimmer said, “How do we beat it?”

Bow smiled and ran after Adora.

Catra held her hand out. “You’re better at magic than I am.” Catra said. “I’ll teach you the spell to break dark magic.”

Glimmer grimaced. “You don’t really think I can fix this?”

Catra smirked at Glimmer, then turned her attention back to the shadow blob. Glimmer sighed and followed Catra’s motions and they cast the spell together. Glimmer’s was at least three times the size of Catra’s, and it was enough to dispel the shadow magic. Scorpia fell to the ground first, and she caught Perfuma as she fell.

Catra sighed in relief. “I’m going to go get Adora. You stay here in case whatever _that_ was comes back.”

Glimmer smiled and nodded her head. “Thank you.”

\----

Adora tried to reach her sword, but she was stopped by shadows creeping up behind her. “You’re coming with me Adora.” Shadow Weaver said. She made her way in front of Adora. Adora couldn’t move. She saw Bow running up to them to try to help, but Shadow Weaver tossed him aside by waving her hand. He laid unconscious on the ground.

“Bow! Shadow Weaver, why? Why are you doing this?” Adora struggled against her restraints.

“I’ve spent too much time on you Adora. I am taking you back to the Horde for some...reconditioning.”

Catra ran through the hallway and lunged forward. Shadow Weaver yelled when Catra’s claws dug into her back. Catra bit into her shoulders for good measure, then landed next to Adora. Before Catra could raise a finger to help Adora, Shadow Weaver had her restrained through magic. Catra froze. She _always_ froze when this happened. She forced herself to turn to Shadow Weaver. “You. Why do you have to ruin everything? Tonight would have been **perfect** without _you.”_

Shadow Weaver raised her arm, and the two girls were dragged through the air with magic, forced to follow the woman. “It’s about time you two stop playing hero.”

\----

Shadow Weaver had Catra and Adora tied up with magic in the Black Garnet Chamber. They were both struggling, but the more they struggled the more it hurt. “Please, let Catra go! It’s me you want.” Adora pleaded. Catra shot Adora a glare.

“Oh Adora, I’m going to erase all of your memories, only leaving what I need for you to be a perfect soldier. If I let Catra go, it’ll be a problem.”

Catra laughed. “So what, she forgets about you too?”

“More or less. It’s okay, I’ll still be here.” Shadow Weaver moved a strand of Adora’s hair behind her ear. “Unlike you.”

“That almost sounds like a reward. Forgetting about you.” Catra mocked.

“Catra stop!” Adora begged.

Catra smirked. “What I wouldn’t give to forget all about the hell you put me through. Seriously, where do I sign up?”

Shadow Weaver glared at Catra. “You. I gave you so much you ungrateful brat. Fine, I’ll let you live. Maybe if I erase all of _your_ memories, you’ll be teachable. You’ll learn some manners.” Shadow Weaver walked over to Catra and placed her hands on her head. “Don’t say I never did anything for you.” Catra yelled in pain as red lightning shot through her head. She forced her eyes open, forced herself to look at Adora one last time.

“Catra no! Please no.” Adora had tears in her eyes. “Stop. Stop it please!”

Catra fell unconscious and Shadow Weaver lowered her onto the floor. “Such a pest.” She walked over to Adora, the lightning was still sparking from Shadow Weaver’s fingertips. “You’re next. It’s okay. You won’t remember her anyway.”

Tears fell from Adora’s eyes. “You won’t get away with this!”

“Anybody who could stop me is at a dance cleaning up the shadow demons I left behind.” Shadow Weaver wiped a tear from Adora’s face. Then she performed the same spell on Adora. Adora yelled in agony until she passed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise this fanfiction will have a happy ending. It's just a really long story...


	14. Can't Remember To Forget You

Catra woke up confused and disoriented. She looked around her room. It felt wrong. She recognized the posters. They could be found just about everywhere in the Fright Zone. They were to boost moral. Fighting the evil princesses were the top priority after all. Catra held her hand in her head. Evil princesses…

No.

They weren’t evil.

It was foggy, hazy...but if she thought about it hard enough, she could recall meeting princesses. She was never afraid of them. She tried to get her thoughts together. She knew she was afraid of something. She knew she needed to be careful around someone. She clenched her eyes shut. She could almost picture that person.

She sighed and looked around her room again for clues. She was in her own room. Force captains got their own rooms. She spotted the badge on her night stand. She was a force captain. Shouldn’t she remember being promoted? She shook her head and picked the badge up. Her hand.

How had she gotten all those scars on her hand?

Her other hand was pretty torn up too.

Dryl. She got them in Dryl. What was she doing in Dryl if she had never left the Fright Zone? She ran her fingers over her hand. She’d burned them when she fought robots in Dryl, and she’d met a princess. She wondered if that’s why her head was so scrambled. She remembered that she was in danger that day.

She stared at her hands. That couldn’t be it. She knew she didn’t just wake up from a coma, but she was fully healed. Catra slowly got out of her bed. She realized it felt weird that she was sleeping alone. She tried to recall who she cared about enough to fall asleep with. Catra held her head as it began throbbing in pain. She could practically see a silhouette of that person, but she felt like they were behind a cloud of smoke.

There was a knock at her door and she ran over to answer it. A strange figure covered in red was waiting for her. Catra couldn’t read this person’s face behind the mask. She knew immediately that she needed to fear this woman. “Catra, go to room 3B for your Force Captain Orientation. You’re late, as always.”

Catra forced a smile. “Yes Ma’am.” Catra slipped out around the woman and ran to room 3B.

She sat next to a blonde girl and stared forward. It hadn’t even started yet. “Hi, my name’s Adora.” The girl greeted.

Catra looked at her. The girl next to Catra was very pretty. “I’m Catra. Um, I’m in enough trouble so I’m gonna, you know, stare forward.”

The girl smiled and Catra knew she was blushing. Catra was already infatuated by that smile and she knew it. “How do you get into trouble on your first day as Force Captain?”

Catra let out a nervous laugh and rubbed her arm. “I’m pretty talented I guess.”

The girl laughed and handed Catra a folder. “Shadow Weaver asked me to give this to you.”

Catra smiled softly and took the folder and began looking through it. “Just watch, everything we need to know will be in these folders and this will be a waste of everyone’s time.”

Adora snickered and shoved Catra lightly. “With that attitude it’s no wonder you’re always in trouble.”

Catra laughed and shoved Adora back. “Oh come on, you know I’m right.”

\-----

Adora sat down with her food alone at a table in the Cafeteria. She thought it was weird that she didn’t recognize anybody despite having lived there her entire life. She sipped her milk as she tried desperately to find somebody she knew.

Adora noticed Catra walking in and narrowed her eyes. “It’s not like I’m forgetting new faces…” Adora whispered to herself.

Adora took a bite of her ration bar and immediately spit it out. It tasted rancid. She thought she was going to puke if she ate anymore of it. She noticed that everyone else had no problems eating them. Adora shoved her food aside and rested her head in her arms. Something was wrong.

If she told anybody then they’d think she was crazy...weak.

Adora felt like there was a hole in her heart.

What was missing?

Adora sat up straight and began eating her applesauce. Nothing seemed to taste as good as cake. Wait, what was cake again? Right, cake was sugary bread. How did she know about cake?

Her eyes widened. She ate cake in Bright Moon. She was with someone. A princess. She was friends with a princess.

She had committed treason.

Adora shut her eyes and began to focus on her breathing. It made sense that if she’d committed treason, she was being punished through memory manipulation. What didn’t make sense was that she was still a force captain. Why give someone that much power after doing something so wrong? What would make her commit treason in the first place?

Adora shoved her food away. It tasted horrible. She knew she was with the Horde because they raised her, and they were trying to do good. But if she found out that the princesses were the good guys, would she really just betray everything she knew?

Adora knew that if anyone betrayed the Horde she’d fight them for the greater good no matter how much they meant to her. Adora stood up and walked out of the cafeteria, through the halls, and to her room.

_The answer was yes._ _**If the Horde had lied to her she would fight them for the greater good.** _

Adora sat in her bedroom and tried to think up a plan. She needed evidence or something to prove that the Horde was evil or she couldn’t justify becoming a traitor. She didn’t care whose side she was on as long as the world became a better place.

\-----

_Catra laughed as she ran through the halls of the Fright Zone with a girl around her age. The girl tried to keep up with her, but she was too slow. Catra turned around to stick her tongue out at the girl. She ran into someone as she was turning a corner. The woman was taller than her. And she was sturdy. Catra fell down backwards, she felt as though she’d just ran into a wall._

_The woman laughed and held a hand out to her. Catra groaned and got up on her own. “Jeeze, are you like, a brick wall or something?”_

_The woman shook her head. “No, I am Shera.”_

_Catra blinked and the next thing she knew she was waking up in her bed._ “Shera?” Catra asked as she sat up and looked around her room.

Catra laid back in her bed and stared at the ceiling. She remembered Shera. She was friends with Shera. Catra closed her eyes. No, she was friends with the girl who turned into Shera.

Adora. Catra jumped out of her bed. It was the middle of the night but she couldn’t help herself, it was as if her body was moving on it’s own. She began carving pictures into her wall with her claws. By the time she’d snapped out of it she had drawn several circles and lines all connected to each other.

Catra quickly covered the writing up with posters. “What’s wrong with me?” She groaned.

Catra couldn’t sleep. All she could do was try to put together the pieces of the puzzle. She’d been out of the Fright Zone. She was writing strange words on her wall. She was having weird dreams. Adora could turn into a giant woman with a sword.

“Wait, how do I know Adora is Shera?” Catra whispered. She shut her eyes.

They had been to the Whispering Woods together. Why did they go to the Whispering Woods? Catra’s head began to hurt. Okay, what happened in the Whispering Woods? They met a princess and a boy. Catra opened her eyes. She didn’t understand it. She could recall training exercises from years ago but she couldn’t remember leaving the Fright Zone unless she forced it out.

Catra frowned. “Why can’t I remember..?” She asked. She closed her eyes and remembered Shadow Weaver hovering over her. Adora was there, she looked terrified. Catra opened her eyes and scratched her desk.

_I get it now. We messed up and that woman used magic to erase our memories._ Catra thought. She wore a twisted smile on her face. _I won’t lose._

\----

The Force Captains were scheduled for sparring matches. Everyone was there and they were all choosing who they wanted to spar with. There was an odd number and Adora hadn’t managed to pick anyone yet so she had to wait until a pair was done. She groaned as she watched everyone doing their duty while she was sitting back and doing nothing.

Scorpia had asked Catra to spar with her immediately. They chose the spot furthest from everyone else. “So um, Catra, what are you doing back in the Horde?” Scorpia asked in a hushed tone.

Catra raised an eyebrow as she tried to figure out what Scorpia was talking about. Before she could tell Scorpia that she didn’t know what she was talking about, she remembered the Crimson Waste. She wasn’t used to her memories swarming through her head this quickly and she felt like her head was going to split open. Catra got a hold of herself as quickly as she could. “I’ll talk to you about that later.” Catra said. “We need to spar, right?”

Scorpia flinched. She’d chosen Catra so she could talk to her, not so she could hurt her. She could tell that there was something bothering Catra, but she began the spar anyways. It was over quickly. Scorpia managed to dodge a couple of Catra’s swipes, picked her up, then threw her out of bounds. “Ooohh I thought you’d land on your feet are you okay?” Scorpia called out.

Catra sighed and got back up to her feet. “Yeah, I’m fine.” Catra waved to Scorpia and walked walked over to Adora. Adora looked like an easy win. “Hey Adora. You wanna spar?”

Adora smirked and readied her staff. “Maybe I should go against Scorpia. I’m not sure if you’ll be much of a challenge.”

Catra glared at Adora and grabbed her own staff. “I’ll make you eat those words.”

Catra and Adora’s sparing match was was long. Everyone else had tired themselves out and the two were still trying to best each other. Adora was smiling. She liked the challenge and something about being so close to Catra just felt right. Catra was livid. It seemed like everything she tried just bounced off of Adora. In the end Adora won. Catra tired herself out and lost focus and Adora managed to take advantage of this to beat Catra.

Adora finally had Catra in a pin. Catra remembered that they’d sparred a lot before. She’d never tried so hard to beat Adora, but she realized that it ended the same way it always did. Catra was on the ground, Adora was on top of her. Adora was special. Adora won.

Catra hated losing.

Adora stared down at Catra with a soft smile on her face. “You win okay, just get off of me.” Catra groaned. Adora got off of Catra and held her hand out to Catra.

“That was really fun. Let’s do that again sometime.” Adora said, her smile just growing wider.

Catra’s glare faded and she took Adora’s hand and let the woman help her up. “Yeah, I’m definitely up for a rematch.” Catra agreed.

Catra walked out of the training room and headed to the locker room. She knew all of the Force Captains were congratulating Adora on her win. This time it was almost like she’d relived her memory. Catra sat down on a bench and began inspecting herself for injuries. She was bruised all over. She didn’t want to show weakness to the rest of the Force Captains, but she was wrecked. She glanced down at her claws and wondered if she could beat Adora if she’d been allowed to fight with her claws instead of just the staff.

Catra quickly put her clothes back on when she heard footsteps. “Wildcat?” Scorpia called out.

Catra turned and smiled at Scorpia. “Hey Scorpia.”

Scorpia sat next to Catra. “You okay?”

Catra scoffed and turned away from Scorpia. “Of course. It was just a practice match.”

Scorpia smiled and pat Catra on the back. Catra grimaced in pain. “You look pretty beat up. But seriously I think you would have won if you fought like that against me.”

Catra looked around the locker room. There was no one else but them. “Yeah, I just had something on my mind.”

“If you need to talk about it, I’ll listen.” Scorpia offered.

Catra considered telling Scorpia about her memories being erased. They were interrupted by Adora walking into the locker room. Adora glanced over to Catra and blushed. Adora averted eye contact and walked over to her locker and began changing out of her training clothes.

Scorpia smiled and began to take her training clothes off as well. She struggled with her pincers and Catra sighed and began wordlessly helping Scorpia out of the bulky vest. “Um, thank you Catra.”

Catra shrugged and handed Scorpia the vest. “I’m going to shower.” Catra said and began gathering her things.

Adora glanced over to Catra. Their lockers were on the opposite ends of the room. Catra’s tail twitched and she decided to ignore the feeling of Adora staring at her. Adora sighed and closed her locker. “I’ll see you later, Catra.”

Catra didn’t respond and Adora groaned and left the locker room to go back to her room. Adora had regained a few hazy memories throughout the last couple of days. She hadn’t had a clear memory until she’d sparred with Catra. She was at a dance with Catra. She’d been waiting for Catra to dance with her all night. She was nervous but she’d leaned in to kiss Catra, and just when she thought she’d made a mistake Catra had kissed her back. She remembered the feelings she had felt that night. She was sure that Catra had felt something too.

Adora couldn’t remember anything else about Catra. She wondered if Catra had lost her memories as well. She wondered if Catra was regaining her memories as well. Adora pressed a finger to her lips. She wanted desperately to remember Catra. Adora wanted to know why she felt that way for Catra.

\-----

Glimmer paced around the war room. “What do we do? We don’t know where they are! What if they’re hurt?”

“Glimmer, calm down. Your dad’s searching for them with his magic.” Bow said. He got out of his chair and pulled Glimmer into a hug. “We’ll find Adora and Catra.”

“They didn’t get Adora’s sword.” Netossa added. “So that’s one less thing to worry about.”

Micah walked into the room with a frown on his face. “Shadow Weaver’s captured them. And I don’t know what she did to them, but they’re with the Horde now-or again?”

Tears formed in Glimmer’s eyes. “We have to fix this, Dad, you _can_ fix this, right?”

Micah sat down in his chair and buried his head in his hands. “I don’t know. Maybe? If we could just get them to Mystacor I might be able to do something.”

“We can kidnap them.” Netossa suggested.

Micah nodded his head. “That would work.” He paused and leaned back in his chair. “Wait, is that even ethical?”

“Who cares about ethics! It won’t matter if we reverse whatever spell Shadow Weaver has them under!” Glimmer yelled. She was ready to fight the entire Horde if it meant she got her friends back.

“You’re not going.” Queen Angela said. “End of discussion. Let the adults do this.”

“But they’re my friends! Please!” Glimmer begged.

“Angie. I don’t want Glimmer in danger, but if she can convince even one of them to come with us it’ll be half the work for everyone.” Micah said softly, “I can protect her, and she won’t be there to fight.”

The queen glared daggers at her husband. “You want to let _our_ daughter go into the middle of the enemy’s base?”

Micah sighed. “Netossa, Spinerella, Casta, and I can handle the fighting. I don’t want children to fight our battles. Especially not my own child.”

Angela sighed. “If she comes back with even a scratch.”

“I won’t! I’ll be careful!” Glimmer promised.

“I’m coming too!” Bow said.

“No.” Micah said. He looked over at Bow sympathetically. “You have no magic powers. Glimmer can teleport away from danger. We can’t protect both of you.”

“Please Dad?” Glimmer asked.

“Absolutely not.” Micah said.

\------

Catra was assigned to watch over the prison. There were currently no prisoners. She sat in the nearest chair and began reading through a large stack of paperwork with her legs propped up on the table. She recalled reading in a library. She realized that the knowledge she’d obtained from the books she’d read were clear as day. She dropped her papers. She was a Magicat, and there was something important she had read in that book...

“Catra, stop slacking off.” Shadow Weaver yelled. She appeared seemingly out of nowhere.

Catra rose to her feet and turned to Shadow Weaver. So far she hadn’t remembered anything she’d call particularly pleasant, but she hadn’t remembered anything horrible either. She tried desperately to keep her face stoic as she remembered what happened whenever she made Shadow Weaver angry. She tried her hardest not to tremble when she spoke. “Yes Ma’am, sorry Ma’am.”

“Clean the cells.” Shadow Weaver ordered, then slipped out of sight.

Catra quickly gathered the cleaning materials and began scrubbing the cell floors. She couldn’t stop the memories from flooding back to her. She remembered all of the pain that had been inflicted upon her by that woman. Her eyes narrowed as she did a _cadets_ job. Why did that woman hate her so much? She couldn’t stop herself from remembering more and more about that woman. Tears fell from her eyes as she cleaned. She tried to remember something good, anything. What was happening to her?

Her eyes grew wide. What if all of her memories were bad? What if they got worse?

What if nobody actually cared about her?

She clenched her eyes shut. She remembered that Adora was with her the last time Shadow Weaver cast a spell on her. She remembered the horrified look in her eyes right before she woke up feeling so off.

She finished cleaning as quickly as she could so she could run back to her room. She searched the halls desperately looking for anyone that was familiar. Catra couldn’t recognize anyone. She ran into Scorpia and fell backwards. “Catra, Catra, are you okay?”

Catra’s eyes widened as Scorpia helped her back to her feet. Catra grabbed Scorpia’s claw and lead her away from everyone. “Can you keep a secret?” Catra shoved Scorpia into her room and locked the door behind them.

“Yeah, I’m great at keeping secrets!” Scorpia replied.

“Seriously, if this gets out I think Shadow Weaver will kill me.” Catra pleaded.

Scorpia stared down at Catra and pulled her into a hug. “I won’t tell anyone Wildcat.”

Images of the Crimson Waste flooded into Catra’s mind. She remembered that Scorpia had never hurt her. Scorpia was safe. “I think Shadow Weaver erased my memories. I think some of them are coming back. Please...please tell me we’re friends. I-I need a friend right now. They’re...they’re all so awful.”

Scorpia put Catra down and put a claw on her shoulder. “We’re friends. What do you need?”

Catra shook her head and took a step back. She placed a hand on her head and smiled. “I don’t know. I’m...I’m scared. I know...that Shadow Weaver hates me. I can remember her. I was just a kid; I don’t know why she treated me like that, but I remember all the awful things she did to me…at least I hope that’s all...” Catra began shaking and she hugged herself. Her breathing became ragged.

Scorpia pulled Catra into a hug and sat her on her bed. “I’ll help you. I won’t let anyone hurt you.”

Catra smiled and tears began to fall from her eyes. “Thank you.”

“Of course. So. What’s the plan?” Scorpia asked. She let Catra go and wiped the tears from her eyes.

“For now...see if my memories come back. Try to stay alive.” Catra said with a small sigh. “Adora’s here. I-I need to try talking to her. She was there with me.”

Scorpia smiled. “Do you think she’ll trigger your memories?”

“I don’t know, maybe. You said earlier that I left the Horde?”

“Yeah, you and Adora both defected. I asked you why in the Crimson Waste and you said you didn’t want to hurt civilians.”

Catra’s eyes widened and she held her head in her hands. Thaymore. The sword. Shera. Bow and Glimmer. “I made friends in Thaymore.” Catra whispered. “I was with Adora. Scorpia...the Horde is evil.”

Scorpia frowned. “Are you sure. You don’t even remember anything.”

Catra clenched her eyes shut. “A good place wouldn’t put Shadow Weaver in command. A good place...is where you have friends. And you smile.” Catra could remember Bright Moon. She remembered smiling with Adora. She remembered arguing with Glimmer. She remembered Bow’s kindness.

She remembered books. A library.

Magicats...

...are resilient to magic.

Micah told her that on some island…and his sister taught her about...

chain spells.

Catra smirked and looked up to Scorpia. “I think I have a plan. If I play dumb for long enough I think my memories will return on their own. I just need to remember my friends on the outside. And I need to get Adora on my side.”

\-----

Adora had been sitting in the cafeteria trying to stomach the ration bar and she’d barely registered it when Catra sat next to her. “You know, the Whispering Woods is so beautiful. And that town next to it...Thaymor, it’s lovely this time of year.” Catra said.

Adora’s eyes narrowed. “The Whispering Woods is dangerous. And Thaymor is a rebel base.” Adora felt weird saying that. She felt like she was lying.

“Huh, who told you that? Thaymor is a civilian town.” Catra said with a smirk. “The world outside of the Fright Zone is breath taking. There’s this town, Plumeria. It’s just so calming.”

Adora laughed. “Who’s been telling you these things?” And worse, why did she believe Catra?

Catra laughed back at Adora and handed her the applesauce from her tray. “I saw them for myself. I think you’ll like the outside world a lot.”

Catra stood up and left the cafeteria. Adora glared down at the applesauce. She guessed she shouldn’t turn down free food. The ration bars _did_ taste rancid lately. She picked up the cup of Catra’s applesauce and took a bite. Her eyes widened. Catra Applesauce…

Adora shook her head and scarfed down her food. She put her tray with the rest of the dirty trays and rushed over to her room. She slid down to the floor and leaned against the wall. She knew she needed to remember Catra, the memory of them at that dance was burned to the back of her mind and she couldn’t get over it.

It was faint, but a memory began creeping into her mind. She was talking with some other kids, and they were giving each other last names. One of the kids was crying, and Adora came up with a name to comfort that kid. She couldn’t remember the child’s first name, but she remembered the name she’d come up with that day.

Applesauce MeowMeow…

She gave the girl two last names to prove that she was important.

They agreed that it’d be their secret.

Her eyes went wide. She had plenty of memories of a friend she used to play with. She couldn’t remember who, but they laughed together, they cried together…

That friend...was Catra.

She shut her eyes. She felt like something was calling to her. It always felt like there was someone calling to her.

\-----

Adora tracked Catra down the next day. She shoved Catra into one of the bathroom stalls and held her against the door. “What happened to us? You know something, don’t you.”

Catra smirked and shushed Adora. “Does this mean you remember something?”

Adora glared at Catra. “You’re taking a risk. How do you know I won’t turn you in?”

Catra grabbed Adora’s arms. “Because you’re Adora. I’m getting my memories back. I don’t remember our childhood together, but I remember how I felt about you. And I know you couldn’t have changed that much.”

Adora’s grip tightened. “And how _did_ you feel about me?” She tried to ignore the intrusive memory of kissing Catra at the dance.

“I would have trusted you with my life. And I would have spent my whole life with you.” Catra replied, “We aren’t safe with the Horde. They did this to us for a reason. And I’m not leaving you here alone.”

Adora smiled and let Catra go. She remembered staring at Catra’s face on a screen. She felt hopeless, and she had friends around her. But Catra had made Adora feel better almost instantly. “Love…” Adora whispered. She laughed and backed away from Catra.

“What?” Catra asked. She raised an eyebrow. “Love what? Did you remember something?”

“Oh um, there was this-food that I loved. I can’t remember it’s name.” Adora answered with a blush on her face.

Catra laughed and opened the bathroom door. “You’re so weird. I have theories. I don’t know much about magic, but I think I’m resistant to it, and the spell connects the two of us. So as it weakens on me, I think it’ll weaken on you too.”

Adora laughed and shoved Catra. “I hope I don’t find out I actually like you.”

Catra smirked and shoved Adora back. “We should avoid each other for a while. But there’s something I need to show you, it’s in my room.”

Adora thought about it for a second, and realized Catra was right. “If we get caught together, we’ll be lucky if they just erase our memories again.”

Catra sighed. “I think it’s important.” Catra lead Adora to her room and took the poster down from the wall. “I keep having these weird dreams of you turning into Shera, and then I wake up writing these things.”

Adora stared at the first one’s writing. “It says ‘Adora, run. Go to Bright Moon.’ Is this some kind of joke?” Adora turned to glare at Catra.

Catra returned the poster to her wall. “Adora, I have absolutely no clue what any of those circles and lines mean.”

Adora thought about it for a second. “That’s first one’s writing.” Adora remembered the sword, she remembered turning into Shera. “Why is Shera talking to you?”

Catra shrugged. “Maybe it’s just because Shadow Weaver’s spell is messing with the Shera magic. Maybe she can’t reach you.”

Adora sighed and leaned against the wall. “So how do we get out of here?”

\-----

Glimmer and Micah cast a spell together so they could see if Catra and Adora were doing okay. Adora seemed relatively fine. She was eating in the cafeteria and clearly not enjoying it. “That food must be really gross if Adora doesn’t want to eat it.” Glimmer said.

Casta walked over to them and sighed. “You guys cast the spell without me?” She asked.

“I thought it’d be a good idea to teach it to Glimmer.” Micah said with a smile. “She’s so talented.”

Glimmer smiled. “We’re trying to figure out what spell was cast on them.”

Casta watched as Adora left the cafeteria and began preparing a battle plan. “The plan’s set for three days from now.” Micah said with a frown. “We’ll need to act fast.”

“Let’s jump to Catra.” Casta suggested, then she meddled with the spell and Catra appeared. She was in a room with a bed and a night stand.

“I think that’s her room.” Micah suggested.

“Dad, look. She’s crying!” Glimmer said and pointed at Catra’s face.

Casta frowned and looked closer. “We can rule out mind control.”

Micah nodded his head. “She has agency if she can cry.” Micah summoned his staff. “My bet is on memory charms then.”

Glimmer’s eyes widened and she looked at her father and aunt. “You guys can fix it right? I-I don’t want them to forget about me!”

Micah smiled and ruffled Glimmer’s hair. “Shadow Weaver might have a rune stone on her side, but we have Mystacor on our side. I won’t give up on them.”

Casta frowned as she stared at the spell. “I think when we go get them, we should find Catra first.”

“But she didn’t even want to come with us when we met her.” Glimmer argued, “Adora’s got a better moral compass.”

Casta laughed and folded her arms. “I think Catra might be getting her memories back. It’s easier to remember bad things than good. She might remember you already, Glimmer.”

Glimmer smiled brightly. “Let’s hurry up and come up with something! I miss them.”

Micah smiled and dispelled the magic. “Netossa suggested blowing up their prisons while we’re there.”

Casta smirked at Micah. “Oh, can I do it? I could create a distraction and be in and out in five minutes maximum.”

Glimmer groaned. “I want to blow something up!”

Micah laughed nervously and backed away from his sister and his daughter. “Maybe next time Glimmer. And yes Casta, you may blow up the prisons.”

The three sorcerers walked into the war room together and took their seats. Netossa sat up straight and began thumbing through countless battle plans she’d created. “So, you see anything?”

“We suspect a memory charm. We may need to...er...kidnap them after all. Are we sure that’s what the good guys do?” Micah asked.

Bow shook his head. “We can’t just kidnap our friends!”

Netossa groaned and created a net ball and threw it to the corner of her room. “I can. Nets.”

Glimmer smirked and stood up. “We might be able to get through to them, but Netossa should definitely be close by when I try to talk to them.”

“I want to be by Netossa’s side.” Spinnerella said.

“I can’t teleport that many people all over the Fright Zone.” Glimmer groaned.

Micah grinned. “But what if I blew down a few doors and Casta blew up the Prison and we just walked in?”

“That’s dangerous honey.” Queen Angela chimed in.

“But it might work.” Netossa suggested.

“Are you guys forgetting that Shadow Weaver will be there?” Bow argued.

Micah clenched his fists. “I can handle Shadow Weaver.”

Casta glanced over to Micah. “Micah, she won’t be after you. She knows she’ll lose against you. She’ll be after whoever Adora and Catra are with.”

Queen Angela looked over at Glimmer and shook her head. “We can’t let Glimmer go after them. I will not lose her.”

Micah frowned at Angela. “We can’t treat Glimmer like a little child anymore. And if we bring the sword we can use Shera.”

Angela stood up and glared at Micah. “You’re a fool. If anything happens to our daughter I’ll never forgive you.” Angela walked out of the room without another word.

“I’m sorry Dad.” Glimmer whimpered.

Micah stared at the table. “Darling. I don’t want you to go.” Glimmer flinched and tears welled up in her eyes. “I don’t like admitting you’ve grown up without me. You’re almost an adult, and a capable one at that. I love you Glimmer. And I trust you to keep yourself safe. So if I butt heads with your mother, that’s not your fault.”

Glimmer cried and jumped up to hug her dad. “Thank you daddy.”

\----

Catra was patrolling the empty prison. She noticed the vent system and groaned. “What’s the point of a prison when the vents are so huge?” Catra jumped up into the vents and looked around. They didn’t seem to get any narrower. They seemed like a good way for Adora and her to escape. She’d have to lift the other girl up. She sat in the vents for a few minutes contemplating it. Then she remembered Scorpia. There was no way she could leave without Scorpia, right? She hugged her knees to her chest.

If her and Adora escaped and left Scorpia there, she was sure they’d figure out that she knew something. Catra began to cry when she thought about all of the punishments that Shadow Weaver had inflicted on her. Would that evil woman do the same things to Scorpia? Scorpia was so sweet and kind, and as far as she knew, Scorpia was the only one who ever treated her that way.

Catra took a shaky breath and began searching for Scorpia through the vents. Would Scorpia even come with them? She didn’t even know if Adora would come with her. Catra felt like a scared child. She had memories of when she was strong, brave. She fought Shadow Weaver before, stood up to her. So why couldn’t she be like that now?

She finally spotted Scorpia and slid through the vents into the woman’s room. “Uh...hi.” Catra greeted.

Scorpia smiled and pulled the woman into a hug. Catra returned the hug and Scorpia put her down. “Are you okay?”

“I-yeah. Um. I was wondering something. I’m going to try to get out of here with Adora. And just...will you come with us? I know the Horde is your home, but you’re a good person Scorpia. You don’t belong here.”

Scorpia rubbed the back of her neck. “I don’t know. I don’t think I belong with the other princesses either.”

Catra sat down on Scorpia’s bed. “It might be too dangerous for you to stay.”

Scorpia smiled and sat down next to Catra. “I can handle it. I’m not afraid.”

Catra thought about all of her memories of the outside world. “It’s so beautiful out there. And I _know_ you’re a better person than me. You can’t _really_ be alright with destroying everything, crushing everyone...Scorpia, what the Horde is doing is wrong.” Catra clenched her hands into fists. “I just want to live in that world, to be happy in that world. I remember...I was almost happy…”

Scorpia sighed and pulled Catra into a side hug. “I won’t fight the Horde. But maybe living in that world wouldn’t be so bad.”

Catra smiled. “So you’ll leave the Horde?”

Scorpia laughed and pet Catra on the head with her pincer. “Just come and get me when you’re ready to leave.” Catra laughed and tackled Scorpia into a hug.

\------

Catra woke up to sirens and explosions and quickly ran through the halls. She didn’t make it far before she was sucker punched and fell to the ground holding her face. She glared up at the princess who’d just attacked her. Glimmer walked over to her and picked her up by the collar and shoved her into the wall. “Catra, please tell me you remember me.”

Catra laughed and held her hands up. “I don’t know, were you always _that_ violent?”

“Dad and Aunt Casta said you might remember me. Now just...do you? We need to hurry and find Adora.” Gimmer pleaded.

Catra shoved Glimmer off of her and held her pulsating cheek. “I know your face.” Catra began, then threw a punch at Glimmer. Glimmer dodged and glared at Catra. “But attacking someone you’re trying to get on your side is kinda messed up.”

“Fine, fine. I’m sorry I hit you. Can we just, like, find Adora and get out of here before Shadow Weaver finds us?”

Catra’s face paled at the mention of Shadow Weaver. Catra had been agonizing over finding any weaknesses she could. She’d replayed all her memories, all the torture, over and over again until she found _something._ Catra smirked and held her hand out to Glimmer. “I’ll go with you. But if I remember you like, trying to kill me or something I will beat the sparkles off of your face.”

Glimmer laughed and took Catra’s hand. “I have another friend here. If you want to find Adora and get out of here, go for it.” Catra said.

“We don’t have time for this.” Glimmer complained. “You have five minutes to meet me at the front door.” Glimmer teleported away to find Adora.

Catra ran through the halls as quickly as she could until she heard Scorpia shouting orders and found her. “Scorpia, remember that thing we talked about. The princesses are here for us.”

Scorpia smiled and turned to Catra. “I’m with you, Wildcat.”

Catra nodded her head. “Glitter says she’ll meet us at the front gate in five minutes. She’s getting Adora.”

“Um. Adora who’s got no memories and has never seen a princess before?” Scorpia asked.

Catra yelled. “Gah we’re going to go save Glitter then.”

They didn’t know where they were going, but when they heard yelling they figured that would be a good start. Sure enough Adora had Glimmer in a headlock. Catra walked over to Adora and tapped her on the shoulder. “Um, remember the memory thing? Glitter here is going to help us. Right Glitter?”

Glimmer groaned. “I liked it better when you called me Sparkles.”

“Wait, is that your name?” Catra asked with her head tilted.

“Glimmer, my name is Glimmer. Ugh.”

Adora laughed and turned her attention to Catra, Glimmer was still in the headlock. “You’re sure we can trust her?”

Catra let out a shaky smile. “Um, not really, but I mean, have you _met_ Shadow Weaver? This is like our best option.”

Adora frowned and let Glimmer go. “You’re right.”

Catra nodded her head. “We better get out of here. I don’t remember much, but Shadow Weaver’s like, obsessed with you, Adora.”

Adora smiled and nodded her head. “I want to get one thing straight.” She turned to Glimmer. “I’m with Catra, not with you.”

Glimmer let out a sigh in relief. “That’s close enough for me. Let’s go.”

Catra’s ears fell back, her tail lashed back and forth, the fur on Catra’s body shot up. “Guys, she’s here.”

Adora looked behind Catra and took a step back. “I am not prepared for this. They don’t cover this is training guys.” Adora whimpered.

Catra turned around and forced a smile. “Shadow Weaver, fancy meeting you here.”

_**“I gave you a second chance and here you are, Catra, conspiring against me. Trying to take Adora from me.**_ ” Shadow Weaver yelled.

Catra let out a nervous laugh and held her arm out in front of Adora. “Glimmer. Take Adora. Take Scorpia. Get out of here.”


	15. Escape

“We can’t just let you fight Shadow Weaver!” Glimmer argued.

“Wildcat! No, I’m not leaving you!” Scorpia yelled. She ran over to Catra, but Shadow Weaver zapped Scopria and sent her flying.

“Catra, you can’t seriously still be trying to play hero.” Shadow Weaver mocked. She held her hand out and aimed a lightning bolt at Catra. “You are selfish. You are weak. You are afraid.”

Catra laughed bitterly and took a step forward. She looked back and smiled at Adora. Adora took another step back. “Catra, you can’t beat her.” Adora warned.

Catra only remembered Adora being brave, but then again Catra could remember herself being strong. Catra took in a deep breath and glared at Shadow Weaver. “I’m doing this for me.” Catra held her claws out in front of her. Her tail lashed back and forth. “I remember you Shadow Weaver. I hate you for all of the horrible things you’ve done to me. It’s about time I hurt you back.”

Shadow Weaver shot more electricity towards them. Catra jumped out of the way and Glimmer teleported Adora and herself out of the way. Glimmer placed a hand on Scorpia and looked up at Catra. “Are you sure you can handle this?”

Catra was hanging off of a disconnected pipe in the ceiling. “Hmm. This place really is a dump.” Catra dropped down to the ground and glared at Glimmer. “What are you still doing here? Go! I’ll be fine but you guys will get in the way!”

Scorpia began to stir from her place on the ground. “Catra?” She asked.

Catra smiled at Scorpia and dodged another attack from Shadow Weaver. “Take good care of them Scorpia.”

Shadow Weaver shot another bolt of lightning at the three princesses this time, and Glimmer teleported them away. “It’s just the two of us now, ya old hag.” Catra called out.

“I gave you everything! Yet here you are, betraying me for a second time!” Shadow Weaver yelled and sent several spells after Catra. Catra managed to outrun them all, but she still couldn’t get close to Shadow Weaver.

“Oh, so I should be grateful for finding out what it feels like to be electrocuted at the age of six?” Catra asked. She was angry. Good. Better that than the fear she’d felt before. “Or maybe I should be grateful for finding out what it feels like to be held down and have my _life_ threatened when I was eight?”

Shadow Weaver landed a bolt of electricity on Catra, and Catra went flying into the air. She managed to land on her feet. “I just wanted to make you strong!”

Catra stood up straight and ran up behind Shadow Weaver. “Oh I’m plenty strong.” Catra jumped into the air and landed a kick on the top of Shadow Weaver’s head. She jumped back and landed on her feet while Shadow Weaver landed on the ground. “All my life you’ve told me that I was nothing.”

Shadow Weaver held out a hand and hit Catra with another spell, this one filled with Shadows. Catra fell to her hands and knees and glared over to Shadow Weaver. “Remember that while you’re on the ground writhing in agony and pain.” Catra mocked, “Remember that you were beaten by a useless, insubordinate brat.”

Catra stood back up and walked over to Shadow Weaver. She dodged the few spells that Shadow Weaver could launch at her. “You miserable little child.”

Catra leaned down and snatched the piece of stone off of Shadow Weaver’s mask and crushed it, then threw the shattered pieces to the side. She smiled and grabbed the older woman by the collar and lifted her up. She shoved Shadow Weaver against the wall and smirked at the woman. “I could kill you. Right here. There’s nobody to stop me, nobody to help you. And it sure would make me feel less _miserable_.”

“You couldn’t. You don’t have the guts.” Shadow Weaver pleaded.

Catra laughed and placed a claw in front of Shadow Weaver’s neck. “Oh, but I do. If I didn’t before, then maybe you shouldn’t have fallen for my trick. ‘Erase my memories instead.’ Ring a bell?”

Shadow Weaver began to struggle under Catra’s grasp. Catra clenched her hand into a fist and punched Shadow Weaver in the face, then dropped her unconscious body onto the floor. Catra considered finishing the job, but she was stopped by a sudden wave of memories flooding through her head. Catra felt Glimmer’s teleportation and turned to see Glimmer and Shera. Catra took a cautious step away from Shadow Weaver. “Hey Adora, Sparkles.”

Shera ran over to Catra and pulled her into a hug. “Catra, are you okay?”

Catra didn’t have the strength to push Adora away. “Yeah, just tired.”

Glimmer ran over to them and teleported them to the exit. “Sorry, I know you hate teleporting Catra, I just really didn’t want to be there when Shadow Weaver woke up.”

Catra clung to Adora and shoved her face into her chest. “It’s fine, I’m fine. Ugh is this everyone, can we go?”

“Casta and my dad are blowing up the prison.” Glimmer replied. “I can go get them.”

“Don’t use up all your teleports Sparkles.” Catra argued.

Scorpia ran around the corner and hugged Catra, who was still in Adora’s arms. “Wildcat! You’re okay!”

“Thanks for coming with us Scorpia.” Catra replied.

Adora smiled and handed Catra over to Scorpia. “I’ll go get Casta and King Micah. Keep Catra safe.”

Scorpia smiled at Adora. “I won’t let anyone hurt her.”

Adora nodded her head and ran through the Fright Zone. She easily knocked out anyone who tried to stop her, and she destroyed any bots that tried to get in her way. She realized she was being followed and turned around to see Netossa. “Do you really think I’d come all this way just to let you get recaptured by the Horde?” Netossa asked with a smirk.

Adora smiled when Netossa took out a small group of Horde soldiers. “Thank you.” Adora said.

“Do you think you’ll lose all your memories when you go back to being Adora?” Netossa asked, “Cause I want to play more volleyball with you, but you being Shera is kind of cheating.”

Adora laughed as they rode a platform up to the prison. “I don’t know. Maybe. I hope I get to keep my memories.” Adora threw a random soldier that boarded their platform onto another one. “It’s weird. I can remember everything from when I don’t have memories. And it kind of hurts I guess. Not being able to be the one talking to everyone.”

Netossa frowned. “It’ll be okay. If anyone can fix what Shadow Weaver did to you two, it’s King Micah and Castaspella.”

Adora smiled wider. “You’re right.” She said. They landed on the prison’s floor and began running towards Castaspella, who was blowing up the entire prison with absolute glee. “She really is related to Glimmer after all.” Adora muttered under her breath. Netossa laughed.

“Hey! Castaspella! We’ve got them; we’re leaving. Where’s your brother?” Netossa yelled out.

Castaspella stopped destroying the prison cells and walked over to them. “He’s on the floor below us making us an exit.”

Netossa grabbed Castaspella’s arm and began pulling her away from the chaos she’d created. “Let’s hurry. Spinny gave me fifteen minutes to get you guys.”

Adora punched a hole through the floor. “I’m making a short cut then.” Adora grabbed the other two and jumped down the hole she’d made. “Hey, King Micah, ready to go?”

Micah ran over to them and pointed at a giant slide he’d created. “I’m still a little rusty with magic, but I think it’ll hold up.”

“You really don’t expect me to go down that, do you?” Casta asked with a raised eyebrow.

Adora put Netossa and Casta down. “I’ll test it.” Adora said with a smirk. She ran over to Micah’s creation and slid down it. “Come on, that’s actually kind of fun!”

Netossa smirked and ran over to the side and went down it. “Come on Casta! If it breaks I’ll catch you with my nets!”

Casta groaned and glared at Micah. “You couldn’t have made us stairs.” She rolled her eyes and went down the slide. Micah followed shortly after them.

“Stairs would have taken too long.” Micah argued. “Should we destroy this or…?”

Adora shook her head. “Let them clean it up. Let’s go, the others should be right around the corner.”

The two groups met up at the front of the Fright Zone. Everyone was there. Catra was still in Scorpia’s arms, now unconscious. Micah walked over to them and performed a healing spell on Catra. It didn’t do much.

“Dad, why didn’t it work? You never mess up spells.” Glimmer asked.

“She wasn’t this resistant to magic back on the island.” Micah said. He turned to Casta. “Do you have any ideas?”

Casta walked over to Catra and put a hand on her forehead and closed her eyes. She opened them and turned to Adora. “Adora, do you remember your childhood enough to say whether or not Shadow Weaver cast magic on Catra?”

Adora stared at Catra with nothing but worry etched onto her face. “Yeah. Catra got into trouble a lot as a kid and Shadow Weaver would usually cast some shadow spell thing on her...or…” Adora couldn’t finish. Thinking about Shadow Weaver’s punishments was making her sick. “Why, what’s wrong?”

Casta frowned and pulled out a gem and crushed it. “Shadow Weaver’s magic is wrong. It mixes dark magic with a rune stone.” Casta began making a magic circle with the crushed gem. “I think Catra’s body began to absorb Shadow Weaver’s magic, so healing magic isn’t working because she isn’t hurt, she’s cursed.” Casta looked at Scorpia with a questioning gaze. “Um. I do not know your name. But could you put Catra in this circle.”

Scorpia smiled and nodded her head. She put Catra in the circle and backed away. Casta used both of her hands and performed a spell on Catra. Once the light died down Catra’s eyes opened and she shot up to her feet. “What happened?” Catra asked. She looked down at the glowing dust on the ground, then to Casta and Adora.

Casta smiled and put her hand on Catra’s head. “How do you feel?”

Catra’s tail lashed back and forth and her ears perked up. “I feel like I didn’t just fight Shadow Weaver..?”

Casta smiled even brighter. “Good, let’s go.”

\-----

The group had already made it halfway through the Whispering Woods when they decided to take a break and sleep. It was a risk, but they decided to set up camp. Adora and Catra were the only ones awake. “Can’t sleep as Shera?” Catra asked.

Adora shook her head. “No, I can’t.”

Catra stood up from her spot in the camp and held her hand out to Adora. “Then let’s go talk over by the river. We can still watch over them, but we won’t wake anyone up.”

Adora stood up and took Catra’s hand with a smile on her face. Catra led them to the river and they sat in front of it. Catra rested her head on Adora’s arm. “I don’t have all my memories back.” Catra began. “I remember all of those guys well enough. Casta’s going to knit me a sweater, Sparkles is obnoxiously cute, Scorpia’s loyal to a fault. I could go on and on. But I barely remember you, Adora.”

Adora looked away. “I guess the spell Shadow Weaver cast on us didn’t wear off then.”

Catra shook her head. “When we have our memories back, I want to dance with you again.”

Adora blushed and looked back to Catra. “Wait, do you remember Princess Prom?”

Catra smiled and looked up at Adora. “Bits and pieces. Mainly just the anger and disappointment when it ended.”

Adora frowned. “Do you remember our dance?”

Catra held Adora’s hand and shook her head. “I just remember that it was perfect.”

Adora smiled and put her hand on Catra’s face. “I want a perfect dance with you that doesn’t end in something bad.”

Catra laughed and put her hand over Adora’s hand. “It’s not _really_ bad though. We still have each other. Nothing _really bad_ can happen as long as we have each other, right?”

Adora’s eyes widened. “You remember that?”

Catra nodded her head. “I do. For a while there I couldn’t remember anything good. I was scared and angry. That’s the first good memory I have.”

Adora pulled Catra into a hug. Catra laughed and returned the hug. “It’s really weird to be hugging Shera.”

Adora laughed and pulled away from Catra. Adora’s transformation flicked off for a moment. “I think I have to let go of the transformation.”

“You have been Shera for hours.” Catra hummed in agreement. “Go ahead. If you lose your memories again I’ll take care of you.”

Adora gave Catra a quick hug before she returned back to normal. Adora blinked and looked around. “Is this the Whispering Woods?” She asked.

Catra nodded her head. Her smile slowly faded from her face. “Yeah, you turned into Shera and we escaped the Horde.”

Adora smiled and rested her head on Catra’s shoulder. Catra was surprised, but she couldn’t resist the calm feeling that washed over her. “How are we going to get our memories back?” Adora asked.

Catra put her hand on top of Adora’s head and ruffled her poof. Adora let out an annoyed huff. “You got your memories back as Shera, so I guess everyone kind of figured Shera was just going to fix everything for us.”

Adora glared into the water. “Well I guess she’s not good enough. So now what?”

Catra laughed and moved her hand to Adora’s shoulder and pulled her in for a half hug. “I don’t know. When Casta or Micah wakes up we’ll ask them. Anything I know about magic I learned from Casta.”

Adora smiled. “Seems like your memories are coming back.”

Catra smirked. “Yup, and as it turns out, you did like me.”

Adora blushed and turned away from Catra. “Shut up.”

“You should get some sleep. I can keep watch.”

“Thank you. You know, for not ditching me with the Horde.”

“Yeah, well, I’ll always be your friend. No amount of distance or memory weirdness is going to change that.”

“You promise?”

Catra blushed and stared at Adora. She blinked and smiled. “Yeah, I promise.”

\-----

They were finally back in Bright Moon. Queen Angela ran to Glimmer and pulled her into a hug the moment they stepped foot in Bright Moon. When she saw Micah she pulled him into a hug as well. “I’m so glad you two are safe.”

“We got Adora and Catra back!” Glimmer bragged, “Look, they’re fine too!”

Adora took a step back and looked at Catra. Catra laughed and shoved Adora forward. “She doesn’t remember a whole lot.”

Bow ran out of the castle and pulled Glimmer into a hug. “You got them, you’re all okay?”

Glimmer hugged Bow back. “Yeah, we’re okay. We would have been way too efficient had they let you come along.”

Catra laughed and Bow shot Catra a hurt look. “You mean to tell me that sending a king, three princesses, and a head sorceress is fine, but we aren’t good enough for a master archer? Who’s running that war room?”

Queen Angela sent a glare Catra’s way. “Bow is too young to be deployed in battle. And so is Glimmer.”

Catra shrugged. “Bow’s only a few months younger than I am. I think you’re just wasting his talent.”

Bow ran over to Catra and pulled her into a hug. “Thank you, now stop antagonizing Queen Angela. You just got back.”

Catra sighed and returned the hug. “Fine, I’ll behave.”

“We need to figure out how to break the memory spell. I thought that between Shera retaining Adora’s memories and Casta’s purification spell everything would be fine.” Micah stated.

“We might just have to perform a purification ritual.” Casta suggested, “If we perform it on one of them, it’ll likely break the spell on the other. It would seem that Shadow Weaver chained her spells.”

“We’ll need four powerful sorcerers for that.” Micah stated, “The only ones who can perform the ritual are the two of us.”

Casta smiled. “Nobody on Mystacor is strong enough to perform the ritual. But I know if we trained Glimmer she’d be able to perform it.”

Micah turned to Glimmer and smiled. “I can train her. What do you say?”

Glimmer smiled and hugged Micah. “Yes, please!”

Micah hugged Glimmer back and turned to Casta. “But we still need one more person.”

Casta put her hand on Catra’s shoulder. “I think Catra is the best choice.”

“Wait, aren’t there stronger sorcerers on Mystacor? I suck at magic remember!” Catra argued.

Casta shot Catra a patient smile. “You may not be as strong as some of the other sorcerers on Mystacor, but you’re not giving yourself enough credit. You’re stronger than you know. And the stronger you get, the weaker the spell will be.”

Catra huffed out a sigh. “Are you sure that it won’t just be a waste of time?”

Casta nodded her head. “I believe in you, Catra.”

Catra glanced over to Glimmer and Adora. Glimmer walked over to Catra and grabbed her hand. “Come on! It’ll be fun Catra! Magic is so amazing. And we’d be learning at the same time!”

Catra groaned and backed away from everyone. “Fine, I’ll do it.” Catra reluctantly answered.

Glimmer pumped her fist into the air. “All right!”

“Do you mind if I train you on Mystacor, Catra? I have a lot of responsibilities there.” Casta asked.

Catra sighed and looked over to Adora. “I’ll go. Just give me a little bit, okay?”

“I can take her when she’s ready.” Glimmer offered.

Casta smiled and nodded her head. “Then I’ll go on ahead. Micah, can you prepare the items for the ritual?”

Micah smiled. “Of course.”

Scorpia walked over to Catra and pulled her into a hug. “I guess I’ll have to wait to see the world with you”

Catra groaned and climbed out of Scorpia’s arms. “I think I know a place for you to hang out until I’m done with the magic thing. Um, are any of those items in Plumeria?”

Micah smiled. “Yes, I’ll go find a picture of the plant in the library.”

“You think it’s a good idea to leave her with Perfuma?” Bow asked, “She seemed pretty freaked out by the shadow monster at the dance.”

Scorpia frowned. “I didn’t mean to bring that thing into the dance, I swear. Oh no. This is all my fault. If I hadn’t told Shadow Weaver about the dance she never woulda-”

“Scorpia. Shadow Weaver is the one who hurt people. She uses people.” Catra interrupted.

“Um...what should I do?” Adora asked.

Catra looked back to Adora. “You should go with Bow and Sparkles to collect the stuff for the ritual.”

\-----

Perfuma pulled Catra, Scorpia, and Adora into hugs when they arrived at Plumeria. Bow had explained the situation to her over their tracker pads, so Perfuma wasn’t too hurt that Adora didn’t remember her. “Scorpia, please don’t worry about Princess Prom. I had a great time dancing with you.”

Scorpia smiled and pulled Perfuma into another hug. “I’m so glad you feel that way. I really liked dancing with you. I can’t wait to get to know you better. Catra’s a genius for suggesting I stay here.”

Catra let out a gagging noise and Scorpia let Perfuma down from the hug. Perfuma walked over to Catra and pat her on the head. “Your vibes are really off Catra. Would you like some tea?”

Catra sighed. “Sure, why not.”

Perfuma smiled and grabbed everyone cups and poured them tea. Scorpia sipped it with absolute glee. Adora gagged and put hers down. Catra sniffed it and took a small sip, then blew on it and began drinking it.

“So is the vibes thing just your memories?” Perfuma asked.

Catra sighed and finished her tea. Adora quickly swapped their cups so she wouldn’t have to drink anymore. “Maybe. I don’t know. I just...feel different. And I have to learn magic. And just…” Catra let out a groan and handed Perfuma a picture of a flower. “Enough about my vibes. Do you have any of these?”

Perfuma looked at the picture and laughed. “Yes actually. We’re drinking that right now.”

Catra scrunched up her nose. “Gross. Can we have one in like, a pot. They didn’t specify if we need to keep it alive.”

Perfuma nodded her head. “Of course. Is there any other way I can help you guys?”

Catra shrugged. “Just take good care of Scorpia. Once this is all over I want to show her all kinds of cool places.”

Scorpia smiled and pulled Catra into a hug. “You’re the greatest Wildcat.”

Catra spilled her tea and let out a hiss. Scorpia let out a shriek and helped Catra clean her tea off of herself. Perfuma got the plant ready and handed it to Adora. “I want to inform you that you’re always welcome here, Adora.” Perfuma said.

Adora glanced down at the plant and smiled. “Thank you. I know we’ve met before...but it was nice meeting you again.”

Perfuma smiled. “I’m just glad there’s no violence involved this time.”

Adora and Catra said their goodbyes to Perfuma and Scorpia and began walking back to Bright Moon. “You really like Scorpia.” Adora said once they were out of ear shot.

Catra shrugged. “She’s cool.” She looked over to Adora and smiled. “Here, I can hold the stupid plant.”

Adora laughed and handed the plant over to Catra. “I don’t remember much about you. But I remember you were always hesitant to trust people. I’m just happy for you.”

Catra blushed and bumped her shoulder into Adora. “Whatever. Princesses are just all soft.”

“Uh huh. Scorpia’s not a princess.”

“Uh, no, she totally is.”

Adora stopped walking and stared at Catra. “No way. Wow, if she can be a princess, maybe there’s hope for me and the Shera thing after all.”

Catra frowned and walked in front of Adora. “You’re worried about being Shera?”

Adora huffed out a sigh and took a step back. She began rubbing her arm. “I don’t even remember what happens when I’m Shera. It’s weird. And she has my memories. I feel like everyone would be happier if I could just be her all the time.”

Catra put the plant down and took another step towards Adora. She put her hands on Adora’s shoulders, and Adora relaxed. “You just have to be yourself, okay. If it all goes wrong and we can’t get our memories back, we’ll just make new memories together.”

Adora smiled and pulled Catra into a hug. “You’re the one I want to remember most.”

Catra blushed and hugged Adora back. “Then I won’t give up on this whole magic thing.”


	16. Mystacor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been quite a week so it's short and unedited. If there's any weird typos let me know and I'll fix them.

It was early in the morning. Adora was already awake and chatting with Bow while Micah taught Glimmer a new spell. Catra had only fallen asleep a couple of hours ago. She was completely defenseless against the threat creeping into her room. There were no footsteps to be heard, the figure practically floated over to her. Catra only awoke when she felt something rough brush against her cheek. It caused her to sneeze and recoiled from the touch and opened her eyes to see a masked figure.

“Hey Catra! Are you ready to go to Beast Island yet?” Entrapta yelled.

Catra groaned and began flattening the hair down on her tail. She squinted at Entrapta. “What are you talking about?”

Catra was sure that even if she was a normal person without magic resistance she would still be unable to forget Entrapta. But she did _not_ have time to go to Beast Island. She was supposed to go to Mystacor later that day.

“If you’re having a hard time remembering things, might I suggest recording your thoughts?” Entrapta offered, “I can make you a voice recorder.”

Catra shrugged. “I wouldn’t mind one, actually.”

Entrapta smiled brightly and pulled out the helmet with cat ears that she’d made the last time they were together. “I think I can add it onto this. Just a second.” Entrapta began tinkering with the helmet, then handed it to Catra. “I know it’s kind of bulky and you might not be keen on wearing it at all times like this. Especially since I know you like your mask. So if you press this button right here…” Entrapta pressed a button on the helmet and it began to fold down, the face shield was flexible enough to slide into the back of the helmet and in the end it looked like a collar of some sort. “It folds up and you can wear it around your neck.”

“This isn’t going to explode right?” Catra asked cautiously.

“Probably not.” Entrapta answered.

Entrapta pushed another button on the helmet and an ear piece with a microphone attached popped out of it. “I paired the helmet with this tracker pad over here. Oh, and here’s a couple of retractable bow staffs and the hover board. You can call the hover board back to you if you fall off of it with these buttons right here, and the hover board folds up too!”

Catra laughed as Entrapta began handing her all kinds of tech. Entrapta handed Catra a pair of gloves with a frown. Entrapta began fidgeting with them as she explained all of their features. “Hey, what’s wrong?” Catra asked. She leaned over and poked Entrapta on her forehead. “You really don’t seem excited about this one.”

Entrapta flinched and backed away from Catra. “I...You…” Entrapta sighed and held one of Catra’s hand with her hair. “You need them because you got hurt fighting my robots. I feel...ill thinking about it.”

Catra smiled and stood up from her bed and put her hand on Entrapta’s head. “Don’t think about it then.” Entrapta looked away from Catra, and Catra sighed. “Entrapta, I’m not mad or anything, it’s okay.”

“I do not think I feel this way because I fear that you are mad at me, though that is reassuring. I believe I feel this way because I like you, and do not wish to harm you.” Entrapta replied.

Catra laughed and shook her head. She decided not to bring up that going to Beast Island would likely cause them both horrific bodily harm and instead decided on a different approach. “You know, all of this cool stuff you’re having me test out will probably keep me from getting hurt by the Horde.”

Entrapta smiled brightly and began telling Catra about the benefits her inventions could bring the rebellion in combat. Catra smiled when Entrapta began showing her the bag she’d designed. “You see, everything fits in it while it’s folded up! Isn’t it great!”

“Can you teach me how this all works?” Catra asked, “Just in case I break it or something.”

Entrapta breathed in sharply and began teaching her lab partner about her creations.

\-----

Around noon the Best Friend Squad decided that Catra had slept long enough and barged into her room. Glimmer saw all of the “toys” that Entrapta had brought over to Catra and ran over and yanked the hover board out of Catra’s hand. “WHAT IS THIS?” Glimmer asked.

Catra laughed and pressed the button to shrink it. “You don’t need that Sparkles, you can teleport into the air.”

Bow ran over and held his hands out and gave Catra the puppy dog eyes. “Can I please see that?”

Catra smiled and handed it to Bow. “Hey Entrapta, can you make one of these for Bow?”

Entrapta smiled brightly and nodded her head. “I’ve never had anyone be interested in my inventions before.”

Adora awkwardly walked over and sat down next to Catra. Catra turned her attention to Adora and smiled. “Hey Adora.”

“Hey Catra.” Adora replied. She poked at one of the staffs and it extended and hit Adora in the head. “Owww.”

Catra laughed and picked the staff up. “I actually had Entrapta make one of these for you.”

“Why? I have Shera.” Adora asked.

Catra shrugged. “We don’t have sword training. If you’re not fighting as Shera then this will be better.”

Adora sighed when Catra handed her the staff. Adora looked it over and then turned her head to face Catra. “Have you always been so thoughtful?”

Catra blushed and turned away from Adora. “I just don’t want you to die or whatever.” Catra retorted, “You’ve always been the first one to thrust yourself into danger.”

Adora ran her fingers over the staff and frowned. “I don’t think I have that in me anymore.”

Catra scoffed and turned back to her. “That’s not a bad thing as long as you can defend yourself.”

Adora smiled. “I don’t know why I’m so different. Do memories really matter that much?”

Catra thought back to when she had no memories. She remembered how frightened she was until Scorpia promised to protect her and Catra smiled. “You’re not that different. You still don’t know how to relax.” Adora laughed and shoved Catra. “But I do feel different. I still don’t remember everything, but I feel off.”

Adora leaned against Catra and smiled. “Do you think I can come with you to Mystacor?”

Catra shook her head. “Those idiots fighting over a hover board over there need you.”

Adora frowned and backed away from Catra. “You don’t need me then.”

Catra quickly turned to Adora. She looked heartbroken. “I didn’t mean it like that. Just like, if you grab all those spell ingredients or whatever, then we can break the spell. So I need you to go with them.”

Adora forced a smile. “Yeah, okay…”

Catra groaned and looked back at Bow, Glimmer, and Entrapta. They were all talking about Entrapta’s inventions. Catra smiled. Good, they wouldn’t see anything. Catra inched closer to Adora and pulled her into a hug. “Look, I uh...I’ll call you every night. And you know, you guys are bringing me to Mystacor. So you’ll know where to find me.”

Adora smiled and hugged Catra back. “I’m just kind of nervous. It’s a lot of changes all at once.”

Catra smiled and let go of Adora. “Don’t worry, you’ll eat up all of their love and friendship garbage.”

\-----

The Best Friend Squad made their way to Mystacor later that day. When they got there Casta greeted them all with sweaters. Bow and Glimmer faked loving them, as they always did. Catra began sniffing hers. Adora stared at it, not understanding it in the slightest. “Um...thanks, but why are you giving me this? I have clothes.”

Casta laughed and shook her head. “It’s not because you don’t have clothes. It’s to keep you warm. Let me know if you like it.”

Catra took off her leather jacket and put the sweater on over her clothes. “It’s really warm.” Catra muttered. She took a couple of steps away from everyone and threw a few punches. “It fits really well. I can move around in it.”

Casta smiled brightly. “Do you like it?”

Catra smiled and turned to Casta. “It’s also soft. You pass. But it’s too warm to wear it right now.” Catra took it off and put her jacket back on. “Thank you.”

Casta pulled Catra into a hug. “I’m so glad.” She released Catra and turned to the other three. “I’m going to go make dinner. Glimmer, could you show your friends around?”

Glimmer smiled and nodded her head. “Of course.” Glimmer lead the others to the guest bedroom and they all put their sweaters away. She watched as Catra actually hung her sweater up. “You actually like that thing?”

Catra blushed and turned to Glimmer. “What, there’s nothing wrong with it.”

Glimmer held back her laugh. “Right, you can have mine if you want.”

Catra rolled her eyes and took Glimmer’s sweater from her and hung it up. Adora smiled and took her sweater out of the drawer and hung hers up too. “I’ll try it on later.”

Glimmer looked over to Bow, who was visibly guilty over not liking his sweater all that much. “Hey, let’s go check out the beach!” Bow suggested.

Catra squinted her eyes at Bow. Glimmer was already cheering and headed out the door. Adora smiled and grabbed Catra’s hand and began dragging her to follow them. “Yes, water, everything I have ever wanted to go see.” Catra groaned, causing Adora to giggle.

Catra was the first one to fall asleep as they laid on towels next to the shore. Adora couldn’t manage to relax though. She realized that everyone else fell asleep already so she left a note in the sand saying food run and crept away from the group. She wasn’t sure how she managed to find the kitchen.

“Adora, I’m still preparing dinner.” Casta called out. She was using magic to make several ingredients float out of the fridge. She had two books floating in front of her. Adora stared at the books and smiled. One was a recipe book, and the other was turned to a page of Magicat allergies.

“Oh um...I don’t suppose there’s anything I can eat like, right now?” Adora asked.

Casta laughed and levitated a bowl of fruit over to her. Adora smiled and began eating. “Thank you. Um, everyone else is napping on the beach. So if you need any help or anything.”

“Do you know how to cook?” Casta asked.

Adora shook her head. “I don’t. I mean, I could learn. But that might not actually help you.”

Casta smiled and walked over to her. “You can help cut ingredients and I’ll ramble about how everything goes together.”

Adora smiled and nodded her head. “Yes, that sounds good. Thank you.”

By the time dinner was ready Adora was convinced that she loved cooking. Not only was it creating food, which she loved, but everything was so precise and orderly. And then when everything was done, dishing the food up so it looked appetizing was a challenge, and she loved challenges.

“Would you like to help me make breakfast tomorrow?” Casta asked.

Adora’s eyes lit up. “Please? I would love that so much.”

Casta laughed as they brought the food out to the table. Adora watched as Casta set the table, and she was even more amazed. There was just so much order. “Of course. I would love to have company. Now that this is all set up, do you want to go get the others so we can eat?”

Adora smiled and nodded her head, then ran out to find her friends. When she got to the beach she couldn’t help laughing. Somehow Catra had gotten wet and Bow and Glimmer were laughing as they dried her off. “Guys, Dinner!” Adora called out.

Catra smiled and pushed the other two off of her, but they chased Catra down as she ran to get dinner. “Stop it, Adora help they’re torturing me!”

Adora picked up the other two towels and chases after them. She caught Catra and they all began drying her off. “Oh come on, you hate being wet.” Adora teased.

Catra blushed as she tried fending off her friends. “How do you even remember that?” Catra complained, “Besides, it’s fine I don’t care. I bathe with water. Ugh.”

Glimmer laughed. “There all dry. Let’s hurry before the food gets cold!” Glimmer began running and teleporting as she raced Bow to the dinning room.

Catra groaned as she watched Adora pick up the towels. “Traitor.”

Adora laughed and ruffled Catra’s hair. “Oh come on, it was fun.”

Catra rolled her eyes and began following Bow and Glimmer. Adora followed her. They all sat down and began to eat. Catra glanced up at Casta. “I made it with you in mind.” Casta reassured. Catra smiled and began eating. “Well, Adora and I did.” Casta added.

Glimmer laughed. “Pfft Adora can’t cook.”

Adora scoffed and folded her arms. “Castaspella is showing me how.”

Bow smiled. “Well, it’s really good you guys.”

After they finished dinner they decided to have a sleepover all together. Before they left the dinning room Casta stopped them. “There will be no invading the kitchen tonight. You’ll make a mess and I’ll get ants. And Mystacor ants are not normal by any means.” Casta announced. “So you will go grab your cake, your ice cream, and whatever else you need before you go to your room.”

Glimmer smiled and ran into the kitchen to get her snacks. Bow thanked Casta then ran after Glimmer. Catra smiled and turned to head up to their room. “And Catra, I prepared some meat and cheese for you.” Casta called out.

Catra smiled and ran into the kitchen. Adora laughed and ran after them. They all came out of the kitchen holding food. “We’ll clean up our mess before bed.” Adora promised.

Casta smiled and wished them all good night. The group made it into their room and began snacking and talking. “So I’ve been thinking.” Glimmer began, “We definitely need to have at least one capture item for ritual mission all of us together. Just the four of us.”

Catra laughed and threw a piece of cheese at Glimmer. “We need to coordinate this thing based on efficiency.” Glimmer began to pout as she picked the cheese off of the ground. “But if you dorks happen to need my help, I’ll come running.”

Bow pulled Catra into a hug. “Awww that’s so cute Catra.”

Catra groaned, but she didn’t resist the hug. “I’m not cute.”

“You really are cute.” Glimmer argued with a smirk.

“Shut up, I am not.” Catra argued.

Adora smirked and tugged on Catra’s arm. “You are very cute.”

Catra blushed and rested her head on the table they were sitting at. “I hate all of you.”

Adora laughed and put an arm around Catra. “That’s not fair, we all love you.”

Catra could barely breathe. She used her hands to cover the top of her head and just let out a groan. These guys were impossible.

\----

When Catra woke up she realized why she was having such a hard time sleeping. She was on the edge of the bed sleeping next to Adora. Adora’s arm was wrapped around her waist, and Catra had slept so peacefully that night. It was a shame that Adora was going with Bow and Glimmer because Catra knew she wasn’t going to sleep well. She smiled softly and placed her hand over Adora’s.

Adora woke up and let go of Catra. She turned around to see Glimmer was on the bed next to her, and Bow was holding Glimmer as the two slept. Catra and Adora snuck away from their friends and crept their way onto a balcony. “The beds here are so huge.” Adora said with a laugh.

Catra smiled and sat on the railing. “The whole world outside of the Fright Zone is pretty ridiculous, honestly.”

Adora smiled and sat on the railing next to Catra. “Honestly, it’s breathtaking. Mystacor, Bright Moon, The Whispering Woods. It’s just so full of color and life.”

Catra stared at Adora and laughed. “You’ll get to see a lot more of Etheria. I’m sure that the stuff for the ritual are all over the place.”

Adora rested her head on Catra’s shoulder. “I’m going to hold you to the whole calling me every night thing. I’ll tell you all about everything I see.”

Catra put her arm around Adora. “I’ll look forward to it.”

“Hey Adora. Before you leave this place can you transform into Shera for me?” Catra asked after they’d been silent for a while.

Adora flinched away from Catra and her hands gripped the railing tightly. “Yeah, sure, no problem.”

Catra sighed and turned around on the railing so she was staring right at Adora. “I just want to say bye to her too.”

Adora forced a smile and jumped back to the patio and pulled out her sword and transformed. Catra could only read this as Adora running from the conversation. She decided to push those feelings aside in order to talk with Shera.

Shera looked around with her eyebrows scrunched up. Catra watched her as she began figuring out what was going on. “You’re staying here.”

Catra smiled and turned to her. “Not for long. Well, maybe for long. Depends on the whole magic thing.”

Shera leaned against the railing. Catra was glad that it was freakishly sturdy. “You’ll do alright, Catra. You’re smart. You’ll figure it out.”

Catra sighed. She wasn’t able to take her eyes off of Shera. “If you happen to come across Shadow Weaver, do us both a favor and deck her in the schnoz. Shera hits harder than I ever could.”

Shera sighed. “I will.”

“Hey Adora, do you like being Shera?” Catra asked softly.

Adora’s eyes widened and she turned away. She gripped her arms, practically pulling herself into a hug. “I didn’t mind it before.” Adora whispered, “But now I can only be myself when I’m not myself. I...it’s weird.”

Catra smiled and put her hand on Adora’s arm. “You didn’t like it before?”

Adora shook her head. “I tried to like it. But I just...don’t feel right. Like I’m not even in my own skin.”

Catra jumped off of the railing back onto the balcony and leaned up against Adora. “I mean, you kind of aren’t. You’re not normally eight feet tall. But no matter what, you’re Adora. Even when you don’t have your memories you still can’t relax and you still want to be useful. You have the same dumb smile, you’re still weird.”

“Hey, I didn’t come out here to be picked on.”

“Right, right. I don’t know when I’ll see you again. Please be careful.”

Adora blushed and nodded her head. “Yeah, of course. You too.”

Catra blushed and shook her head. “I don’t think I’m in any danger up here. I’ll miss you, or whatever. _Don’t_ let it go to your head.”

Adora’s blush grew. “I’ll miss you too.”


	17. Saps

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who comments. I'm super awkward so I don't always reply, but I swear I read them and I smile! also if there's errors in this chapter i'm sorry i didn't have time to edit it this week i got kinda busy if there's mistakes tell me and i'll fix them

Everyone had just barely finished their breakfast, and Adora, Bow, and Glimmer were getting ready to leave Mystacor. “Remember, we’re having a war room meeting when we get back, and Entrapta rigged that giant screen thing so you have no excuse not to attend.” Glimmer nagged Catra.

Catra shrugged and held up the schedule that Casta had made for her. “If it’s not in this, I don’t gotta do it.”

Casta rolled her eyes and penciled in mandatory war room meeting on the schedule. “She’ll be in attendance, isn’t that right Catra?”

Catra groaned as she took back the schedule. “I don’t think I know how to function if I’m not late to everything.”

Adora laughed and shoved Catra. “Have you always been like this?”

Catra looked at the ground and began rubbing her arm. She could remember Adora nagging her over and over again for always being late. “I used to be a lot worse. But I think I’ll go easy on Casta.”

“We better get going.” Glimmer said. She slowly walked over to Catra. “We’ll miss you, so take this seriously so we can go on adventures again.”

Catra smirked and poked Glimmer’s forehead. “You’re trying to lure me into a hug, aren’t you.”

Glimmer laughed and swatted at Catra’s hand. “You caught me.”

Catra glanced towards Bow, who was shooting her a pleading look. “My quota is one friendship hug a month. If you ever surpass this quota, I reserve the right to bite and scratch.” Catra sighed and held her arms out. “Also feel free to not meet the quota, though the one friendship hug does not carry over.”

Bow and Glimmer pulled Catra into a group hug. “We will meet this quota every month.” Bow swore.

Catra glanced over to Adora and smiled, then waved at her to come hug her too. “Come on Adora, you’re my best friend, you have to suffer with me.”

Adora laughed and walked over to them and joined in on the hug. They all separated after a while of hugging and Catra stepped away from them. “Hey Adora, be careful. And if you guys are in trouble, I’ll come bail you out.”

Adora smiled and pulled Catra into a hug. “We’d better get going. Don’t forget about the war meeting.”

Catra hugged Adora back quickly, then pulled away from the hug. She held onto Adora’s shoulders. “Fine, I won’t. But my job is already stay in Mystacor, learn magic.”

Adora laughed and shook her head. “It doesn’t mean you don’t have any useful input. I’ll see you later.”

Catra smiled softly. “I’ll come home as soon as I can.”

Adora gave Catra a quick hug, then walked over to Bow and Glimmer. The two were shooting Catra knowing smirks, but Adora didn’t understand them, and chose to ignore them. They all waved their good byes to Catra and Casta, then they left to go back to Bright Moon.

“It’s nice to see you open up to others.” Casta said as she walked over to Catra.

Catra scoffed. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Casta laughed and put her hand on Catra’s shoulder. “It’s a strength. The more you feel, the stronger your magic will be.”

“Pfft Shadow Weaver’s strong, but she doesn’t feel.” Catra argued.

“Shadow Weaver does feel. She just feels things like anger and hate. She chose the path of dark magic.”

“Is dark magic always that powerful?”

Casta hummed softly as she considered her next words carefully. “Dark magic is only as powerful as the user’s negative feelings. The more it’s used, the worse the user feels, and the stronger their dark magic becomes. If it weren’t for the rune stone, she wouldn’t be nearly as powerful.”

Catra frowned. “So the more hate and anger you feel...the stronger you can become.”

Casta frowned and narrowed her eyes. “You do not want to go down that path. It takes more work to become strong with light magic, but you’ll never find happiness going down the same path as that woman did.”

Catra sighed. She couldn’t argue that Shadow Weaver was anything less than miserable. She’d be more afraid of that woman if she walked up to her with a smile on her face than if she had her magic hair raised aura going on. “I don’t need magic to make me strong. I’m doing this for Adora.” Catra said with a shrug.

“Even still, I’d like to see if you’re capable of more than light magic. I’d like to try teaching you elemental magic.” Casta stated.

\-----

The meeting in the war room was just about to begin. Mermista was angry because the only other people who were there actually lived in Bright Moon, and everyone else was using tracker pads on some giant screen that Entrapta had created. Entrapta was even in the castle. She was digging through Catra’s room and “Swore she was listening” from her tracker pad. Mermista didn’t even know who Catra was. Her face didn’t even show up on the tracker pad because she was using an ear piece and practicing magic. And just UGH what was wrong with these people?

“Now that we’re all here…” Queen Angela began. “We have a list of items needed for the ritual to bring back Adora and Catra’s memories. I believe that this list should be our top priority.”

“So like, the Horde just comes in, kidnaps people from a party, and tries brainwashing them, and our top priority _isn’t_ stopping them from doing it again?” Mermista asked, “Just so that I understand our priorities.”

“We already attacked their base. I believe that sends them a strong enough message.” Queen Angela stated.

“Right. Good to know that one attack won the war.” Mermista said while rolling her eyes and looking over the list. “I can get this seaweed. I just have to like, go to the _bottom of the ocean_. Not like it’s a big deal or anything.”

“Oooohh I saw one of these plants in the Crimson Waste!” Entrapta called out as she scanned over her own list. “Also, I am all for restoring Catra’s memories so she remembers that we’re going to Beast Island!”

“We all know you’re just on the side of science.” Catra said. Everyone but Entrapta could hear the dread coming off of Catra’s voice.

Micah leaned over to Glimmer. “Um...should I mention that I’ve seen a couple of these on Beast Island?” He whispered.

Glimmer waved her hands in front of her face and shook her head. “No.” she hissed.

Micah nodded his head and smiled, then leaned back up in his chair. “So I guess we should send a team to the Crimson Waste.” Micah said.

Scorpia raised her claw in the air. She was sharing a tracker pad with Perfuma. “I can take Entrapta! I guess Catra can’t come this time…”

“I mean, I guess I can go. I am Shera.” Adora chimed in.

“I can go, I feel like Adora, Scorpia, and Entrapta alone are kind of a disaster waiting to happen.” Netossa said.

Catra laughed from her side of the communicator. “We wouldn’t be that bad, would we?” Scorpia asked. Catra’s laughter grew and Scorpia began sulking.

“Bow, do you want to go too?” Glimmer asked.

Bow shook his head and smiled at Glimmer. “I think my dads have some of these things in their library, and it’s close enough to Bright Moon that I can keep you company.”

Glimmer smiled brightly. “You’re the best.”

“Um...I have a question.” Adora said with her hand raised. “While I was still with...back with..? The Horde? Anyway, while I was on their side before you guys came from me, I was working on plans for an attack. Are we going to, you know, do anything about that?”

“Entrapta used her spyder bot and they are too busy cleaning up after the rescue. We have nothing to worry about.” Queen Angela stated.

Adora huffed, folded her arms, and leaned back in her chair. “So we’re going to send everyone on all these missions and just assume that the Horde isn’t going to retaliate while our defenses are weak?”

“We are going to act while we have some downtime.” Queen Angela retorted.

“If I was still with the Horde, I wouldn’t prioritize fixing up the Fright Zone. I would strike either Plumeria or The Kingdom Of Snows.” Catra said. Her voice was flat and casual, she was clearly focused on something else. “Plumeria doesn’t have a lot of defenses. One strong attack and they’re gone. And The Kingdom of Snows is likely to side with us after what the Horde pulled.”

Scorpia turned to Perfuma and then back to the tracker pad. “You don’t think they’re actually going to launch an attack?” Scorpia asked.

“Should we warn Princess Frosta?” Glimmer asked.

“She’s too worried about being seen as strong and capable to accept any warnings or ask for any help.” Catra replied.

“There’s these two stones that are found in her kingdom.” Bow said, pointing to the list. “If we sent someone there for those, then we could help her if she gets attacked.”

“There will be no attack.” Queen Angela stated. “Just because that’s what Catra would do, doesn’t mean that’s what the rest of the Horde would do.”

“Is Shadow Weaver still around?” Catra asked.

“Yes, my Spyder bot has caught her yelling at several soldiers.” Entrapta answered.

“Ah yes, the person who taught me how to crush the enemy is still calling the shots. They _definitely_ aren’t going to attack. I’m going to go do something _actually_ productive.” Catra stated before hanging up on the war meeting.

“So like, I think I’m going to go get that magic seaweed now.” Mermista said, then excused herself.

“So are we going to the Crimson Waste? Because I miss Darla.” Entrapta asked.

“I guess we are.” Adora muttered.

“I think I’ll stay here in Plumeria. That way if we find anything it’ll be easier to ya know, react.” Scorpia said awkwardly.

“I’ll take Entrapta and Adora through the Crimson Waste.” Netossa said. “Spinny, I think you should stay here for now. Research all of the items we know nothing about.”

Spinny smiled and held Netossa’s arm. “Okay, if you don’t answer my calls even once I’m going to find you.”

Netossa laughed and nodded. “I’ll keep that in mind.”

“I think this is a good time to end the meeting.” Micah said. Everyone agreed and began leaving the war room or hanging up. Micah excused himself and climbed up to the rooftop and called Casta. “You didn’t say anything. I almost forgot you were there.” Micah greeted.

Casta smiled at Micah. “Angela doesn’t have the will to fight anymore.”

Micah frowned. “I noticed. Did this happen because I was trapped on Beast Island?”

“Not entirely. She was still...squeamish around violence. I know that now that I have you back, I feel like I’m living in a dream. It’s almost as if I have everything I could ever want. I imagine that she feels similarly.”

“But you are willing to fight.” Micah argued, “I don’t want to fight my wife in order to fight the Horde.”

Casta’s smile fell from her face and she sat down on her throne. “I think your wife is just trying to protect her dream now that she doesn’t have to protect your memory. Did you know that her and I do not get along?”

Micah shook his head. “I didn’t. You two were close when we were younger...you know...before I was sent to the island.”

Casta frowned. “We got into plenty of fights after we thought you died. I couldn’t fight anymore. You know how magic is. She thought I gave up. Everyone gave up. Everyone but her. I think you should try to understand how she feels before you get upset with her.”

“So what, you’re just going to let her get people hurt because she doesn’t want to fight anymore?” Micah asked.

“I didn’t say that. If anyone can light a spark in Angela, it’s you and Glimmer. And _I_ am your little sister. My entire life I have been compared to you, right down to my teachers expecting me to prank them. Do you really think I don’t have a few dozen tricks up my sleeve?”

Micah smirked. “You’re spying on the Horde.”

Casta smirked back. “I’m doing far more than just spying, my dear brother.”

“I’m going to go figure out how to create a spark.” Micah said. He snapped his fingers and a small flame flew up into the air. “Thank you.”

“No problem. Now get off the roof. You don’t have wings.”

\-----

Adora was packing up for her trip to the Crimson Waste, and she hadn’t realized how late it had gotten until Catra called her. Adora grabbed her tracker pad and smiled when she saw Catra. “Hey Adora.” Catra greeted with a smirk on her face.

“Hi Catra.” Adora greeted, “I’m just packing up. I guess I’m going to the Crimson Waste.”

“Don’t trust people down there. They will tear you apart. And be patient with Entrapta. She’ll be easier to manage that way.”

Adora sighed and laid down on her bed. “How’s your training going?”

“Horribly, as could be expected. I tried to create a fire ball. I managed to finally create the magic circle, which would be great if the fire ball didn’t explode and nearly kill me.” Catra groaned in agony. “Casta had to cast the healing spell on my twice because oh yeah, I’m resistant to magic!”

Adora began laughing. “Sorry, I know it’s not funny. And I’m glad you’re okay.”

“Then stop laughing. Magic is bullying me! Oh, but look at this.” Catra growled as she created a magic ball. “Casta won’t teach me elemental magic anymore, but oh goody, I can create a bouncy ball now.”

“Oh, that’s...nice.” Adora said, “How is that useful, exactly?”

“It gets worse. I spent all afternoon figuring this out, and I was honestly proud of myself for getting it down. Then I took the hover board for a spin and passed a group of kids using this stupid spell.” Catra groaned and threw the ball across the room. “I can take down Shadow Weaver with brute force but I can’t even keep up with a toddler when it comes to spell casting.”

Adora laughed again when the ball bounced back and hit Catra in the head. “Maybe it takes them a day to learn that spell.”

Catra laughed and used magic to levitate the ball she’d created. “It had better take them at least that long.”

“Hey, you can make it move without touching it! That’s pretty cool!” Adora called out.

“I’m so sick of magic.” Catra countered. She held her hand out and the magic ball vanished. “Let’s talk about the Crimson Waste.”

“Right. Anything I need to know?” Adora asked.

“Um, quick sand is dangerous so watch out for the ripples. Don’t let anything poke you ‘cause you’ll get petrified, and don’t fight Huntara unless you’re Shera. And even then, probably try to avoid it.”

“I think I want to avoid being Shera. It’s...confusing.” Adora muttered, “I know it’s probably selfish and wrong but I just feel like I’m having someone stronger and braver fighting my battles for me.”

Catra frowned as she stared at Adora. “You know that’s just you with all your memories, right?”

“I know. I just. I don’t know.” Adora let out a yell. “I haven’t gotten hardly any of my memories back. I know you’ve gotten most of yours back.”

“I think I get what you’re saying.” Catra said with a soft smile. “It’s kinda scary. And it must be really weird to be able to turn your memories on and off. I remember how scared I was when I first started remembering everything. All my bad memories came back first. I definitely felt different then than I do now.”

Adora smiled. “It’s kind of weird. I think my good memories are coming back first. Earlier today I remembered that we used to go to this rock pile in the Fright Zone. You were there with me...I still have a rock from that day.”

Catra blushed and turned away. “You sap. It’s the blue one...right?”

Adora laughed. “You’re a sap too.”

“Do you want your memories back?” Catra asked softly, “I mean, there’s going to be some pretty bad ones. They’ll make you sad.”

Adora frowned. “Catra look at me.” Catra sighed and turned back to the tracker pad. “I want to remember you. I already remember everyone else. You’re the only one left for me to remember.”

“You will have to remember Shadow Weaver.” Catra insisted.

Adora smiled with tears in her eyes. “Catra. The few memories I have of you are torture without the rest of them. I want to understand the feelings I had…”

Catra’s eyes widened and she smiled widely. “You smile more now, and laugh more now, than when you had your memories.”

“Catra…” Adora argued.

“You also never cried. So don’t start now. We’ll get our memories back. I won’t let Shadow Weaver win.” Catra said. “And if you get lonely or whatever, you have that stupid rock.”

Adora laughed. “You’re being mean.”

“I _am_ mean. Idiot.”

Adora sighed and smirked at Catra. “I’m your idiot.”

Catra blushed and began paying attention to anything _but_ Adora. “Shut up.”

Adora laughed. “You are just _so_ cute.”

Catra dropped her tracker pad. She could hear Adora laughing hysterically on the other side of the tracker pad. She could feel herself blushing. Catra groaned and picked up her tracker pad. “I am _not_ cute.” Catra stated with the best glare she could muster up.

“Wow, did you get a sunburn or something? You’re bright red, Catra.” Adora teased.

“Gah I’m going to bed. Good night.” Catra retorted.

“Good night Catra.” Adora said with a smile.

“Oh and...be careful.” Catra muttered.

“Aw it’s almost like you like me.” Adora teased.

Catra’s blush worsened. “Shut up. I just can’t get my memories back if you die. This is _not_ because I like you.”

Adora smirked and brought her tracker pad closer to her. “Sure, yeah, I totally believe you.”

Catra yelled and hung up her tracker pad. Adora laughed and continued packing for the Crimson Waste.

\-----

Adora, Netossa, and Entrapta had only been at the Crimson Waste for ten minutes and Entrapta had already run off in search of something. Netossa managed to capture her with her nets, but she was already drained. “What the heck? How is this little nerd so fast?” Netossa groaned.

Adora sat down next to Entrapta and began catching her breath. “How the heck did you avoid all that quick sand?”

“Um, how did you guys almost get caught in all of that quick sand?” Entrapta countered.

Netossa groaned and sat down on the other side of Entrapta. “Here’s a question. Would you rather go on adventures with Catra, or us?”

“Oh definitely Catra.” Entrapta replied. “She tries to understand my inventions.”

Netossa smirked. “I’ll never get all of your tech mumbo jumbo. It’s like you’re speaking a different language.”

“Oh I assure you I’m not.” Entrapta replied.

“Eh hem. Right. Well, if we can find that stupid plant and get it back to Bright Moon, that’s just one step closer to you getting your lab partner back.”

“Oh, good point. But I really think we should check out this signal.”

“Do you know what kind of first one’s tech that is?” Adora asked.

“No, but it wasn’t here before.” Entrapta answered, “So either it moved by itself, or someone moved it. Either way it’s _**fascinating**_.”

“She might have a point.” Adora agreed, “If someone moved it then it might be worth something.”

“And if it moves itself I _**need**_ to dissect it!” Entrapta pleaded, “Please let me dissect it.”

Netossa laughed. “You’re kind of terrifying when you get like this. I like it. Fine, we’ll get this tech for you. Just stop running off. If you get us killed Catra won’t want to go on adventures with you.”

Entrapta winced and crawled out of the net. Netossa’s eye twitched. “How did you…”

“I won’t get you two killed, I promise.” Entrapta stated. “Besides, you are my friends.”

Adora smiled and stood up next to Entrapta. “We’re lucky to have a friend like you.”

Entrapta’s eyes lit up and she began running off again, but quickly stopped herself from going too fast. “It’s right this way.”

Adora and Netossa followed Entrapta through the Crimson Waste until they reached the signal. “Oh, it’s you again. Hello.” Entrapta greeted.

Adora and Netossa caught up to Entrapta. Huntara looked the group up and down and smirked at them. “Where’s your other two friends shorty?”

Entrapta laughed. “They’re not here. Do you have the first one’s tech? My signal leads me to you.”

Huntara laughed and glanced over to Netossa and Adora. “You brought these scrawny little pipsqueaks with you?”

“Okay, I take offense to that.” Netossa called out. She readied her net. “I have a name. Netossa.”

“And let me guess. Ya toss nets?” Huntara teased.

Netossa’s eyes lit up. “You’re literally the first person to ever figure that out.”

Adora sized up Huntara and smirked. “My name’s Adora.” She greeted.

“And I’m Huntara. What are you three doing in this place?”

Adora remembered Catra warn her not to fight Huntara. She could take a few guesses as to why. Huntara definitely looked strong. “We’re looking for something. And um, Entrapta found the signal…”

Entrapta’s hair began poking at Huntara. Entrapta _really_ wanted to find the first one’s tech. Huntara huffed and picked Entrapta up by her hair. “Okay, _you_ better stop doing that.” Huntara growled.

“Hey, put her down!” Adora called out. Huntara smirked at Adora and swung Entrapta around a bit. Adora’s hand shook over her staff that Catra had given her. “Seriously, cut it out.”

Huntara laughed. “You gonna make me?”

Adora took a deep breath and glared at Huntara. She considered turning into Shera, but she realized as she pulled her weapon out that she’d rather get beaten to a pulp than turn into Shera. She aimed her staff at Huntara. “Actually, yes I am.”

Netossa turned to Adora. “Um, do you want me to help you? Cause you seem a little outclassed right now.”

Adora sent Netossa a shaky smile. “If it looks like I’m gonna die, then yeah. Please.”

Netossa smiled and nodded her head. “Go get her.”

Huntara pulled out her weapon. Adora and Huntara traded blows a few times, and Entrapta let out a yeep before she managed to slip away from the two and stood next to Netossa. Huntara glanced over to Entrapta with a confused glare. “Hey, pay attention!” Adora called out. Huntara blocked Adora’s strike.

“That could have really hurt.” Huntara stated.

Adora smirked. “When I beat you, I want you to know you never stood a chance.”

Huntara laughed and landed a hit on Adora’s face. Adora flew back into a building and slid down to the ground. She put a hand on her cheek. “That hurt.” Adora groaned. She forced herself to stand back on her feet and smirked. “It’s not as bad as I thought it’d be.”

Huntara smirked and struck Adora again. Adora tried to catch the punch, but Huntara was too strong and she had to quickly avoid the punch. Adora landed a punch on Huntara’s side. Huntara winced and backed away. Adora smirked and shook her hand. Adora dodged a few strikes from Huntara’s weapon and knocked the weapon out of Huntara’s hand. They were both out of breath and created some distance from each other. Huntara laughed. “You going to use that fancy sword on your back?”

Adora glanced at the handle on her sword and then back to Huntara. “I don’t need it.” She insisted.

Huntara dropped her hands to her side and took a step closer to Adora. Adora narrowed her eyes and stood her ground. “I like you.” Huntara said. She dug in her pocket and pulled out a red stone. Adora took a step back and glared at Huntara. Entrapta squealed and ran over to them.

“That’s the same first one’s tech that turned all my robots into killing monsters! Facinating! I didn’t think there’d be two of them!” Entrapta screeched.

Adora took another step back. She shot Netossa a look, and Netossa walked over in front of Adora. “Okay, we want that thing. What do you want for it.” Netossa stated as she pulled Entrapta away from Huntara.

Huntara smirked. “This thing is that dangerous huh? Maybe I’ll keep it.”

“Look, we’re from the Princess Alliance. We serve Queen Angela directly. You just have to name a price and we’ll get you the money.” Netossa stated.

“I didn’t know that the princesses were recruiting Horde Soldiers.” Huntara sneered.

“They defected.” Netossa argued, “Adora here is Shera.”

“And that beauty can turn Shera into an insane beast capable of untold destruction!” Entrapta yelled with a laugh.

Huntara put the tech back in her pocket and smirked at Netossa. “And if I don’t believe you?”

Netossa looked over to Adora. It would be risky if Shera went berserk like Entrapta had claimed. She wasn’t sure if it was a calculated risk or just pure stupidity, but if there was a chance to convince Huntara to sell them that tech, it’d be worth it. “Adora, we need Shera.”

Adora’s fists clenched at her sides. “I don’t know. Are you sure about this?”

Netossa nodded her head. Adora sighed and turned into Shera. She blinked a few times and faced Huntara. Huntara’s eyes widened. “You were telling the truth.” Huntara smiled and pulled the tech out of her pocket and handed it to Netossa. “I’ll tell you what, I’ll let you gals owe me one.”

Netossa smirked and took the item from Huntara. “I’d almost prefer explaining to the queen why we needed an unreal amount of money for a shiny rock.”

Huntara laughed and looked over to Adora. Adora smiled back to Huntara. “Thank you.”

Huntara looked Adora up and down and smirked. “You had that up your sleeve this whole time and you still fought me with your fists. I’m impressed.”

Adora smiled. “You’re really impressive yourself. We have to go get this weird plant thingy.” Adora scrunched her face. “It’s like a flower on a cactus? I actually don’t know if we need the cactus or the flower?”

Huntara laughed. “You know, you look way more majestic when you’re not speaking.”

Adora frowned. “I’ll uh. Keep that in mind.”

“You know where to find us.” Netossa said, facing Huntara. “We better get going. I’m not used to being away from home.”

Huntara smirked at Netossa. “Your home a place or a person?”

Netossa smirked. “Person. I miss my wife.”

Huntara laughed and gave Netossa a soft shove. “Get going then. Don’t keep her waiting.”

Netossa smiled and nodded her head. She grabbed Entrapta and began dragging her away. “Come on Adora.” Netossa called out.

Adora shot a look back to Huntara and quickly followed Netossa. “Is it like, normal to refer to people as your home?” Adora asked.

Netossa laughed. “Only if you’re in love.” She said with a shrug. “It’d be kind of weird to say that about just anyone.”

Adora blushed and rubbed her neck. “Oh, yeah. I guess you’ve got a point.” Adora thought back to Catra telling her she’d come home. She wondered what she meant by it. She wondered if Catra was talking about going back to Bright Moon, or if she was saying she’d come back to her.

“Why, you got it bad for someone?” Netossa asked.

Adora laughed awkwardly and adverted her eyes from Netossa. “I uh...would you tease me if I said yes?”

Netossa smiled and shook her head. “I am in no position to be laughing at anyone over being in love.”

Adora smiled back at Netossa. “I was taught all my life that loving someone is something you should be ashamed of. That it’s a weakness.”

Netossa turned to Adora. “It is a weakness. But I think it’s a weakness that’s worth having.”

Adora frowned. “I don’t get it.”

“Imperfection!” Entrapta squealed. She stopped walking and turned to Adora. “That sounds like imperfection. It seems like a bad thing, but imperfections make the world beautiful!”

Adora scrunched her eyebrows together. “What do you mean? People take advantage of others weaknesses to claim victory.”

Entrapta frowned. “Life isn’t all about winning and losing Adora. How boring would life be if everything worked out perfectly the first time?”

Netossa laughed and put her hands on her hips. “Exactly. Losing sucks, I’ll give you that. I absolutely can not stand losing. But don’t you feel empty when you’re alone?”

Adora’s eyes widened. “Okay, that’s….you’re getting a little too accurate. Stop it.”

Netossa smirked and yanked Entrapta. Entrapta began following Netossa. “Fine, I’ll cut you a break. But seriously, try and keep that person you love close to you. You won’t regret it.”

Adora smiled and followed Netossa and Entrapta. “I’ll keep that in mind.” Adora said. “Do you think I should like, unshera?”

Netossa shook her head. “Little Adora doesn’t seem to like transforming. I rather have Shera and not need her than need her and not have her.”

Adora frowned. “Yeah...it’s weird. She doesn’t remember anything when I’m uh...out? It’s really disorienting. At least I’m vaguely aware of what happens when I’m her.”

Netossa sighed. “It’s confusing. If I see Shadow Weaver I’ll make sure to punch her square in the face just for you.”

Adora smiled. “Thank you. If I see her, I’ll do the same.”

“If I see her I do not guarantee violence.” Entrapta stated. Netossa laughed and put her arm around Entrapta.

“That’s okay. It’s probably a good thing that you’re not violent.” Netossa stated, “ _That_ would be deadly.”

\-----

Catra groaned loudly and plopped down on the grass. She stared at the sky with a glare fixed onto her face. “Casta, why is it _this_ difficult for me to learn magic?”

Casta frowned and sat down next to Catra. She cringed when she saw a bug crawl next to her. “I think a part of it is just that you’re so angry.”

Catra turned her head towards Casta. “That makes me even more angry.” Catra informed.

Casta sighed and put a hand on Catra’s forehead. Catra closed her eyes and let out a quiet hiss. “I’m teaching you light magic Catra. Think about things you like. Find a happy place.”

Catra hissed loudly this time. Casta laughed and put her hands in her lap. “My happy place involves violence. Does that count?”

“That doesn’t seem very happy, Catra.” Casta argued, “What does the violence in this happy place accomplish?”

Catra opened her eyes and sat up. “It’s kind of embarrassing.” She admitted. “Do I have to say it?”

Casta shook her head and smiled at Catra. “No, you don’t have to tell me. Just think of the world your violent place ends with, then try casting your spell.”

Catra took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and focused on what she wanted. She opened her eyes, still thinking of her dream world and held her hands out. She drew a circle with her hands and her body began glowing. Her eyes widened and she turned to Casta. “Is it working?”

Casta smiled and shot a ball of light at Catra and it passed through Catra. “You mastered the spell.”

Catra’s spell dissipated as she grew excited. “So like, now magic can’t hurt me?”

“If your spell is stronger than the other person’s spell then yes, you can’t be hurt by magic.” Casta answered. “Magic will pass through you when you activate the spell.”

Catra shot up to her feet and used the spell again with a smile on her face. “This is amazing! Ugh, it’s so sappy that I have to be all sunshine and rainbows to use this.”

Casta laughed and stood back up. “It won’t kill you to learn how to be happy, Catra.”

Catra blushed and turned away from Casta. “The ritual. Is it the same kind of magic?”

“Yes, it is.” Casta answered. She rose her hands. “Pay attention. I’ll teach you another spell.”

Catra sighed and held her hands up. “What, I don’t get anytime to gloat about learning a spell in one day?”

Casta laughed and shook her head. “I thought you wanted to learn magic as fast as possible.”

Catra groaned. “Yeah, sure, use my own words against me.”

Casta smiled and performed an illusion spell. Catra tried it and failed completely. Casta placed a hand on Catra’s shoulder and smiled softly. “I’m going to go make dinner while you practice.”

Catra plopped back down onto the ground. “Fine. See you at dinner.”

The moment Casta left Catra pulled out her tracker pad and called Glimmer. “Hey Sparkles.”

Glimmer laughed and sat down on the grass. “How’s training with my Aunt?”

“Horrible. She’s making me think of my happy place. Bleh.” Catra answered. She took a deep breath and let out a sigh. “How’s your training going?”

Glimmer smiled brightly and set her tracker pad up in a tree. “Watch this!” Glimmer called out, then cast a fireball spell. “Isn’t it cool? My mom flipped out when she saw it! She was all ‘that’s too dangerous. You are forbidden.’”

Catra groaned. “When I try that spell I nearly blow up. That’s not fair.”

Glimmer sighed and walked back to the tracker pad. “Magic is really hard for you, isn’t it?”

“Stupid hard. I hate magic.” Catra retorted, “I was hoping you’d have some kind of trouble so I knew I wasn’t completely horrible at this.”

Glimmer shot Catra a sympathetic smile. “You’re being too hard on yourself. You’ve got this.”

“You know, it’s kind of unfair that your family is full of all these talented sorcerers and somehow I’m the fourth person for this ritual. Couldn’t your parents have like, had another child so I wouldn’t have to deal with this?”

Glimmer laughed and shook her head. “You’re basically a part of the family. Aunt Casta made you a sweater and everything. It’s official. Also, I don’t want a little brother or sister. I just got Dad back, I don’t want to share.”

Catra laughed. “Seriously though, an entire floating island of magic users and nobody can do this?”

Glimmer’s laughter died down. “There was this sorceress. Lightspinner. She tricked my dad to gain power when he was still just a kid. She took out the most powerful sorcerers of the time. Mystacor never quite recovered from that.”

Catra sighed. “What happened to that sorceress?”

“She left Mystacor.”

Catra’s eyes narrowed. “I see. Um, it’s time for dinner. Thanks for the pep talk.” Catra hung up on Glimmer and walked into the dinning hall. Casta was setting the table for dinner. “Hey. Casta. Glimmer told me about Lightspinner. She wouldn’t happen to be Shadow Weaver, would she?”

Casta sighed and turned to Catra. “You’re correct.”

Catra hissed and took a step closer to Casta. “Why didn’t anyone do anything about her? She’s evil.”

Casta frowned and took a step closer to Catra. “She’s too strong for anyone in Mystacor to defeat. My brother joined the rebellion in hopes of stopping her from hurting anyone and you saw what happened.”

Catra sighed and folded her arms. “So what, you can’t beat her either?”

Casta shook her head and placed her hands on Catra’s shoulders. “I don’t think I can.” She admitted.

Catra looked up at Casta and frowned. “Are you even going to try?”

Casta smiled. “If I encounter her I doubt I’d have any other choice.”

Catra smiled back at Casta. “I’d be pretty mad at you if you lost to her.”

Casta laughed and ruffled Catra’s hair. “Dinner’s almost ready. Go ahead and take a seat.”

Catra smiled and sat down. When Casta put a plate of fish in front of her, Catra’s eyes widened. “My favorite!”

Casta laughed and sat down next to Catra. “Congratulations on learning another spell. I’m proud of you, Catra. I know you’re frustrated, but you’re doing far better than you think you are.”

Catra gasped and turned to Casta. Her eyes began to water and she tried not to cry, but she couldn’t help it. Casta stared at Catra with confusion etched onto her face. “Catra, are you okay? Did I do something wrong?”

Catra let out a soft whimper and jumped out of her chair to hug Casta. “Why are you so nice to me? I don’t get it.”

Casta smiled and pulled Catra into a tight hug. “You deserve kindness. You deserve patience. You deserve love, Catra.”

Catra hugged Casta tighter. “Thank you. So much. Just thank you.”

“Shh it’s okay.” Casta said. She ran a hand through Catra’s hair. “It doesn’t matter if you learn magic, or if you make a mistake. I’m proud of you either way.”

Catra laughed and pulled away from Casta. “If you tell anyone I hugged you, I’ll deny it.” Catra wiped her tears away. “And I wasn’t crying, got it.”

Casta laughed and pet Catra’s head. “Understood. None of this leaves this room.”


End file.
